Occhi di ghiaccio
by sweetsanae
Summary: Il Brasile una terra ricca di bellezza ma anche di mistero....Odg cosa farà?Troverà l'amore?


Occhi di ghiaccio

Fujisawa 2003

Stava camminando per le strade di quella cittadina.Era quasi arrivato allo stadio dove si allenava la squadra nazionale dove avrebbe giocato.In Brasile e anche in parecchie parti del mondo lo conoscevano come occhi di ghiaccio.Non gli faceva paura nulla.Per questo veniva acclamato da tutti.Un sorrisetto semi amaro attraversò il viso del ragazzo.Non sapevano cosa aveva passato per arrivare a tale controllo di sé stesso.Era finalmente arrivato a destinazione.Entrò.Vide parecchi ragazzi che giocavano.Erano parecchio bravi, ma a lui non facevano alcuna paura.Una ragazza da lontano vide il nuovo arrivato.Era un metro e ottanta circa, capelli neri e corti, cappello con visiera, vestito con una tuta blu, e scarpe da calcio.In spalla la giacca.In Giappone anche lo conoscevano, per fortuna nessuno l'aveva notato, gli dava molto fastidio doversi fermare per firmare autografi, come se fosse un fenomeno da baraccone, e non una persona con una sua vita privata.Lui non parlava mai o quasi di sé.La sua vita non era di dominio pubblico, come quella per esempio del campione del Giappone Tsubasa Oozora.Improvvisamente Freddy Marshall lo vide e un sorriso contento disegnò i suoi tratti di solito severi.Chiamò i suoi ragazzi, ragazzi per modo di dire, ormai avevano tutti all'incirca 25 anni, erano campioni e giocavano tutti in squadre di serie a.Solo per le nazionali si riunivano lì a Fujisawa per organizzare le partite all'Estero.Ecco perché quel ragazzo era stato chiamato là.Lui giocava nel Brasile ma la sua bravura nel saper giocare in tutti i settori, l'aveva seguito fin là.E Freddy Marshall non si faceva scappare un campione di quella portata.La sua specialità però era fare il cannoniere, si era un asso.Tutti al richiamo dell' allenatore si fermarono e si Marshall presentò il ragazzo appena arrivato ai suoi giocatori.Fu Sanae Nakazawa che lo riconobbe "Ma tu sei il cannoniere definito ODG".Lui fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, a quel punto Sanae continuò"Sono contenta di averti in squadra con noi, io sono la menager, Sanae Nakazawa e tu come ti chiami?""Andres".Molti stavano guardando quello scambio di battute.Solo un ragazzo capiva esattamente come si doveva sentire il nuovo venuto si Genzo Wakabaiashy in quanto anche lui era di poche parole, ma quando Sanae iniziava con le domande non c'era verso di farla smettere se non con le risposte.Un sorriso e gli occhi normalmente seri del portiere divennero allegri."Bene ragazzi tornate in campo, Andres conosci i membri della squadra?"Un altro cenno affermativo per far capire che lui li conosceva tutti, dal primo all'ultimo, Tsubasa Oozora, Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabaiashy,Kojiro Hyiuga, Jun Misugi, Hikaru Matsuiama …  
"Bene Andres giocherai come cannoniere."Nemmeno il tempo di mettere insieme due parole, che il giocatore incominciò.Scartò un sacco di quei calciatori che si reputavano campioni con facilità con pallonetti e svariati calci in alto…finchè un goal fatto in maniera eccezionale, un tiro velocissimo che ad un certo punto rese il pallone invisibile si insaccò nella rete del SGGK che rimase letteralmente Genzo si mise a cercare il punto debole di quel tiro.Non immaginava che non c'erano punti deboli, o pure se c'è ne fossero stati erano in grande profondità.Dopo gli allenamenti così come era venuto se ne andò.Era stato trasferito dalla sua squadra direttamente in Giappone e la società in cui giocava aveva organizzato l'albergo e tutto.Quindi una volta lì, chiuse la porta a chiave, si spogliò voleva fare una doccia, si fermò avanti allo specchio nudo.Si anche se aveva sul corpo diverse cicatrici testimoni di tutte le sofferenze e i soprusi che aveva dovuto subire nella sua vita, aveva un corpo fantastico, tonico, le sue forme così morbide e grandi, si era fatta davvero bene.Sorrise tra sé Andres, anzi Andres Santos.  
La sua identità non la conosceva nessuno, anzi una sola persona, ma l'aveva conosciuta tanti anni prima chissà com'era diventato ora.Si guardò la mano destra, sul polso una lunga cicatrice.

Si quando era piccola, lei era natia del Brasile, chiedeva l'elemosina per strada e quando non riusciva a portare delle monete all'uomo che la comandava veniva frustata.Quante volte era rimasta nel freddo di quella città, si nel freddo della notte, a piedi nudi, solo con jeans strappati e polo vecchie e consunte.Quanta sofferenza aveva dovuto subire.Ecco da dove proveniva la sua forza.Nessuna ferita le faceva piu' nulla.La sua unica consolazione a quei tempi?Rovistare nella spazzatura alla ricerca di qualche cosa da mangiare.Quanti crampi per la fame le venivano, quante ricerche infruttuose, quante volte nei ristoranti andava ad elemosinare dei resti.Aveva sette anni e già faceva una vita così dura.Una volta passando da un campo di calcio, vide un bimbo biondo con gli occhi azzurri che giocava con un bel pallone da calcio.A lei era sempre piaciuto il calcio, ma non aveva mai avuto tempo di fare nulla.Il giovane bambino la vide, rimase sconvolto per come era vestito, col freddo che faceva e rimase stupito per come guardava quel pallone, per lui cosa normalissima.Avevano fatto amicizia e lui le aveva insegnato a palleggiare, nonché a giocare a calcio.Poi purtroppo per lavoro il padre si era dovuto trasferire nella sua terra natia, e così il bimbo dovette partire, si per Amburgo.Lui le regalò il pallone.Fu l'unico che sapeva che era una ragazza, glielo aveva detto lei quando si erano presentati.Lui con la paghetta settimanale accumulata per diversi mesi, le aveva comprato un giaccone imbottito.Lei lo aveva abbracciato.

Era tornata alla realtà, l'acqua cadeva sul suo corpo adesso in perfetta forma, sul suo seno bianco e morbido sulla sua pancia, attraversata da diverse cicatrici e bruciature….si lavò il viso i capelli, col suo shampoo preferito e poi uscì.Si avvolse nell'accappatoio.Dopo essersi asciugata, indossò una tuta comodissima, e si avvicinò alla finestra.Poggiò le mani sul vetro e guardò giu'.Lei non si fidava di nessuno solo di sé stessa.Aveva troppo sofferto per potersi fidare ancora.Si girò nuovamente verso la sacca sul letto, sorrise.Al suo interno c'era ancora quel pallone, si ci giocava ancora.Era il suo portafortuna.Grazie Karl ovunque tu sia.Si buttò sul suo letto e accese la televisione.Mise ai canali sportivi voleva sapere le novità.Poi mentre vedeva si addormentò.Era davvero molto molto stanca.

Il giorno dopo si vestì con la solita tuta e si avviò verso il campo nuovamente.Si sentiva contenta nel limite del possibile.Al campo non c'era nessuno, si solo un ragazzo Oozora che palleggiava e tirava cannonate potentissime alla porta.Quel ragazzo doveva essere davvero un campione al pari suo.Gli si avvicinò e Tsubasa sorridendo le passò la palla ed iniziarono giocare insieme, come un puma contro un leone.Un sorriso illuminava i visi dei due ragazzi, accomunati dallo stesso piacere, dare il meglio di loro per la cosa per cui stavano combattendo, i fire shot anche nell'allenamento erano fortissimi, dopo un po' al gioco dei due si unirono anche gli altri. Ma non poteva rischiare di farsi degli amici.Non piu'.L'unico suo amico era andato via, lasciandogli una ferita che per essere cicatrizzata le ci erano voluti anni.Già anni di dolore immenso e triste.Un tiro megagalattico sfondò la porta del SGGK.Lei lo aveva fatto senza pensarci solo con una grande rabbia dentro.Per i pensieri che le venivano in mente.

Dopo i primi anni di sofferenza a 12 anni, per mantenersi, invece di chiedere l'elemosina e rovistare tra i rifiuti, era finita in strada a fare la prostituta.Già l'uomo che prima la picchiava se lei non portava un po' di soldi appena aveva visto che le stavano crescendo i seni, aveva pensato di sfruttarla ancora di anche se così piccola aveva conosciuto gli uomini, le loro perversioni, i loro malumori, le loro scudisciate, le loro catene.Tutto quello che non facevano con le mogli lo facevano con le prostitute bambine che le venivano consegnate. E quelle dovevano subire di tutto.Intorno ai quindici anni era stata vista in un campo di calcio con un pallone che tirava con rabbia verso la porta.L'aveva notata Roberto Hongo, il quale l'aveva presa sotto le sue ali protettive per fare di lei un campione.In questo modo era riuscita ad allontanarsi da un mondo di miseria e sudiciume.

Tornò nuovamente all'allenamento.Ed ecco che oggi a venticinque anni era un campione di calcio acclamata da tutti.Nessuno vedeva piu' in lei la bambina sola e abbandonata che piangeva senza piangere.Adesso non aveva piu' bisogno di nessuno.Il Brasile era una terra spietata ma così profondamente vera.Chi non ci era nato non poteva capire.Lei si era sempre alzata, le avversità l'avevano ferita, ma lei aveva sempre combattuto, senza piegarsi e adesso continuava a farlo.Anche se le ferite adesso le scivolavano addosso senza farle nulla.  
Alla fine degli allenamenti Taro Misaki gli si avvicinò "Noi andiamo a mangiare tutti insieme vieni anche tu?"Lei disse di no.Freddy Marshall li chiamò tutti"Domani si parte, andiamo ad Amburgo dove dovremo batterci con l'Europa."Così alla fine di quel discorso salutandoli andò via, nuovamente verso l'albergo.  
Si gettò sul suo letto dopo aver preso il pallone che il bambino gli aveva donato, se lo strinse al petto dolcemente, se non fosse stato per quel pallone non c'è l'avrebbe fatta a resistere, tutta la sua forza era stata concentrata solo ed unicamente dalla bontà di Karl che con affetto gli aveva regalato quel pallone, insegnandole che l'umanità non era tutta cattiva.Su questo si era concentrata per lottare per diventare quello che era ora.Si alzò e accese la radio e poi si ristese sul letto, le note di una musica dolce invasero la stanza e anche il cuore della ragazza che si addormentò stretta a quel ricordo così importante.

Erano in aereo tutti quanti, lei era l'unica che non chiacchierava con nessuno, guardava il panorama che si vedeva dalle finestre , le nuvole che nascondevano tutto, poi chiuse gli occhi.Non voleva vedere piu' nulla.Sentiva che tutti gli altri parlavano e si divertivano.Lei semplicemente non vedeva la vita come loro, non riusciva a farlo e non riusciva a divertirsi.Per lei la vita era un continuo combattimento .A fianco a lei era seduto Genzo, che la poteva capire almeno in parte, ma ad un certo punto prese il lettore cd e si mise d ascoltare la musica.Lei aveva degli obiettivi nella vita.Non le interessava nulla altro, forse solo una cosa il sogno folle di rivedere l'amico perduto da tanti anni.  
All'uscita dall'aereo tra i fans e i giornalisti loro non riuscirono a passare.Dovettero per forza firmare degli autografi.Lei era conosciuta un po' dappertutto ma dopo averne firmati due o tre, rifiutò, calandosi il cappellino sulla testa e cercando di uscire da tutta quella folla.Andò a scontrarsi contro un torace muscolosissimo.Lui la tenne stretta per non farla cadere.Poi le prese la mano e disse"Vieni con me…"Dopo un po' di strada ad una parte tranquilla si fermò.Lei alzò gli occhi verso la persona che l'aveva tirata fin là.Era altissimo, sfiorava i due metri, aveva un corpo eccezionalmente muscoloso ma nello stesso tempo tonico e agile.Dei capelli biondi e occhi azzurro cielo.Aveva la divisa della sua squadra,l'Amburgo.Pensava Karl che quel tipo le sembrava un po' Genzo, quel cappellino sulla testa a coprire la sua espressione, comunque lei era rimasta affascinata suo malgrado da quel ragazzo così bello.Sapeva che avrebbe fatto parte della squadra disse solo"Ti batterò"."Ehi, ma con chi dovrò sfidarmi?Posso saperlo?"Andres rispose"Occhi di ghiaccio."Quel soprannome era conosciutissimo, effettivamente era alla pari col suo che era il kaiser."Tu saresti ODG?""Si sono io".Si tolse il cappellino e lo guardò negli occhi, anche se dovette alzare la testa di parecchio, malgrado la sua altezza non indifferente."Ed io chi dovrò sconfiggere?"Lui le sorrise e disse "Io sono il kaiser e sarà un onore battermi con te, come ti chiami?""Andres…"Lui rimase sconvolto.Quel nome quanti ricordi e come aveva sofferto nell'abbandonarla.Per lui Andres, chiamata anche Andy era la sua migliore amica e aveva tentato invano di convincere il padre a portarla con loro, perché non aveva nessuno, ma il padre aveva risposto che non potevano.All'epoca lui pensava che avrebbe potuto fare tutto solo con la forza dei suoi sentimenti, aveva solo sette anni e non sapeva che il mondo non gira così.Tentò"Andy…"Lei lo guardò sconvolta.Gli occhi si dilatarono…fissò nuovamente il ragazzo avanti a lei.I suoi occhi dolci e azzurri.La sua espressione.Poi gli afferrò il polso destro e lo girò.Lì c'era un piccolo taglietto, girò anche il suo polso destro e vi trovò lo stesso taglietto.Non si era mai concessa di piangere, solo una volta sempre tra le braccia dello stesso ragazzo, così teneramente con gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime di gioia immensa lo strinse a sé.E lui le circondò la vita.Lei singhiozzando mormorò"Karl…dio quanto mi sei mancato…""Anche tu piccola mi sei mancata tanto."Quei due taglietti se li erano fatti quando qualche giorno prima di partire Karl gliel'aveva detto…così in ricordo avevano fatto un giuramento…si erano feriti unendo i loro polsi e promettendo di rimanere amici per sempre.

Karl sentiva il cuore battere molto forte, si sentiva felice, completo ed era una sensazione difficile da spiegare.Le braccia stringevano la vita di quella ragazza che gli si era buttata addosso.Sentiva nel suo cuore di donna ferita che finalmente era giunta a casa.Si il battito del cuore del cannoniere e il calore emanato dal suo corpo solido e perfetto la facevano sentire protetta, lei che non ne aveva bisogno, o forse fondamentalmente si?Tutti hanno bisogno di un rifugio sicuro e lei lo aveva trovato in Schneider.Dopo u po' di tempo, sentirono alcune voci, così si staccarono.Dopo un po' furono raggiunti da Genzo Wakabayashi, Andres si era rimessa il cappello e anche degli occhiali da sole.Lui li guardò e un sorriso gli illuminò lo sguardo"Conosci anche tu Schneider, allora…ciao Karl""Ciao Genzo""Da quello che ho visto, non pensavo fossi un tipo socievole amico!"L'ODG si era girato verso di lui e disse semplicemente"Il fatto che io selezioni i miei amici non significa che non sia socievole, SGGK"."Che significa che io non sarò mai tuo amico?"Lei lo stava guardando, non aveva amici tranne Karl, ne avrebbe voluti altri, ma donare il proprio cuore, sapendo che lo avrebbero calpestato, no non se la sentiva proprio.Lei abbassò lo sguardo a terra, poi rialzò il viso si tolse il cappellino e gli occhiali guardandolo negli occhi.Due penetranti occhi grigi, ciuffi dei capelli neri che le ricadevano morbidamente sul viso, Genzo ne rimase colpito, lei invece lesse negli occhi del portiere uno sguardo pieno di tristezza anche se in superficie non si vedeva, lei capiva che anche quel ragazzo aveva molto sofferto nella sua vita, le parole dure che stava per pronunciare si trasformarono in un'alzata di spalle per poi dire"Si vedrà e ricordati che devi parare due dei miei tiri per pareggiare i conti.""Riuscirò a parare i tuoi tiri ODG, così come ho fatto con quelli del kaiser.""Si forse ci riuscirai."Un sorriso apparve sul viso del cannoniere brasiliano.Dopo un po' arrivarono anche gli altri componenti della nazionale giapponese…"ah dimenticavo Andres, ero venuto per dirti che stiamo andando in albergo, vieni anche tu vero?""Ok, Karl vieni con noi?""Ok vengo con voi".  
Mentre stavano avviandosi verso il pullman che li avrebbero portati all'albergo Karl pensava che lei dopo tante sofferenze, chissà quante altre ne aveva subite dopo la sua partenza, ancora si nascondeva sotto la facciata del ragazzo.Tutti pensavano che fosse un maschio.Ricordava che quando a sette anni lo aveva visto per la prima volta era rimasto scioccato da quegli occhi che emanavano solo sofferenza, dolore, ma anche una grande rabbia ed era solo un bambino, ma lui si era reso conto che sotto quei panni così consunti e strappati e sotto la scorza di durezza c'era una dolce bambina che chiedeva di essere amata, come non lo era mai stata da nessuno.I genitori l'avevano abbandonata in fasce in strada, così lei gli aveva raccontato ed era stata raccolta da una famiglia che poi l'aveva abbandonata in strada a cinque anni, perché non potevano piu' mantenere una ragazzina che non era sangue del loro era incappata in un tipo che le aveva promesso amore e una casa, e lei ci aveva creduto, ed era finita in strada.Aveva una storia così dannatamente triste e amara alle spalle.Lui aveva i suoi problemi ma non così profondi, atroci.L'avrebbe voluta proteggere per sempre.L'avrebbe voluta riempire di amore per tutta la sua vita.Pensava alla sorellina Marie, ormai aveva 15 anni ed era diventata proprio una bella ragazzina, chissà a 15 anni Andy cosa faceva per vivere, non voleva pensarci, non doveva altrimenti il furore e l'amarezza l'avrebbe circondato completamente e avrebbe finito per perdere le staffe e prendersela col padre che non aveva voluto realizzare il suo sogno di bambino.Improvvisamente sentì un calore alla mano e delle dita che stringevano la sua. Così sorrise e ricambiò la stretta dolcemente.  
Dopo poco arrivarono in albergo e lei fece salire nella sua stanza il kaiser.Erano entrambi sul letto di lei, il cappellino tolto e così anche le scarpe da ginnastica, anche lui si era tolto le scarpe e si era messo seduto comodamente sul letto di lei.Lei ad un certo punto si distese.La morbidezza del cuscino le fece chiudere un attimo gli occhi.Lui si stava guardando attorno, e vide una sacca buttata in un angolo, e una valigia su un altro angolo."Resti con me stanotte bum?"Il cuore del kaiser batteva fortissimo, solo lei lo chiamava così.Era una parola loro, come lui la chiamava Andy per affetto e dolcezza lei lo chiamava così."Ok Andy così potrai nuovamente ascoltare il battito del mio cuore e rannicchiarti su di me, come quando eravamo piccoli."Lei sorrise, già il battito del suo cuore che faceva bum,bum, da lì il soprannome, che emanava tanta tanta tranquillità.Quei pochi attimi di serenità rubati alla sua sorte così meschina.Si stese anche lui, e la strinse a sé, e lei vi si appoggiò tranquillamente.Rimasero così per parecchio tempo e si addormentarono tranquilli come quasi mai nella loro vita.  
Il pomeriggio fecero degli allenamenti speciali.Karl rimase con loro e i movimenti del cannoniere brasiliano gli ricordavano i suoi, d'altronde lui le aveva insegnato a giocare, anche se poi erano cresciuti distanti ed ognuno aveva sviluppato un modo di giocare diverso, ma l'inclinazione della gamba era simile alla sua.Un tiro al SGGK che si tuffò e bruciandosi i guanti e ferendosi le mani, riuscì a prenderla ma non a bloccarla.Genzo però dopo averlo lanciato fuori dalla porta, si alzò e si guardò i guanti e le mani….bruciati, effetto bomba, come quelli di Karl.Incredibile.Guardò gli occhi del brasiliano e disse"Non riuscirai piu' a farmi goal"Si vedrà portiere!"La grinta e quel fuoco che bruciava nei loro occhi, non stupì Karl abituato a vederli nel suo portiere e anche nell'amica che le era così mancata.Tsubasa Oozora si complimentò con lui"Sei davvero forte Andres, sei piu' forte di un mio compagno di squadra Carlos Santana, complimenti, per me è un onore averti con noi ."Gli diede la mano che lei strinse fortemente. Carlos Santana?Lei lo conosceva.Lo aveva conosciuto in un modo alquanto amaro e violento.Lei aveva quattordici anni ed era diventata prostituta ormai da due anni.Un giorno un uomo si era fermato con la macchina vicino al fuoco dove stava lei ed alcune altre come lei.Scese ed assieme a lui, un ragazzino.L'uomo parlò:"Voglio che il mio ragazzo impari a fare sesso e ho pensato a voi che siete delle professioniste."Il ragazzino, a suo vedere aveva piu' o meno la sua età ed aveva un po' paura.Il signore continuò"Bene, tu…"disse indicandola"Sali in macchina con me, verrai a trascorrere la notte da noi ed insegnerai a mio figlio Carlos tutti i piaceri del sesso."Così dopo aver deciso il prezzo, lei salì nella macchina.Quella notte non fu all'insegna del sesso, perché seppure giovane Carlos aveva una morale.Voleva fare sesso quando se la sarebbe sentita e non voleva che una ragazzina della sua età si sarebbe dovuta umiliare così trascorsero la notte chiacchierando e conoscendosi meglio.Alla fine stanchi, Carlos Santana, l'aveva fatta addormentare sotto alle coperte con lui e abbracciati avevano trascorso la notte.Nel cuore un sentimento caldo di amicizia.  
Poi ripresero gli allenamenti.Alla sera mentre gli altri decisero di andare all'albergo a dormire, loro due si fecero una doccia, lei nello spogliatoio femminile e lui in quello maschile, ormai vuoti, poi si rivestirono e uscirono.Decisero di andare ad un pub dove avrebbero ascoltato musica e avrebbero potuto parlare.Presero la metropolitana e andarono in giro.Si fermarono ad un localino molto tranquillo, entrarono e si sedettero, ad un tavolino.Al suono della musica degli Evanescence, lui le prese la mano e la strinse nella sua.Poi incominciò a parlare"Mi sei mancata moltissimo, lo sai?Non hai idea di quanto, tu non immagini ma io ho chiesto a mio padre di adottarti ma lui mi rispose di no".Un amaro sorriso attraversò il viso del cannoniere tedesco.Lei lo stava guardando con stupore"Davvero?Sei tanto dolce Bum ma purtroppo la vita non va mai così , però ti ringrazio, sei stato tu a darmi la forza di andare avanti lo sai?""Io?""Si, la tua bontà, altrimenti non so se c'è l'avrei fatta.La vita per me è stata dura, molto dura.Dopo ti mostrerò una cosa."La mano del ragazzo sotto la sedia si a chiacchierare finchè nel locale non incominciarono a teneramente, lui le strinse ancor di piu' la mano e la fece alzare e disse"Non pensiamo piu' al passato, adesso siamo insieme, vuoi ballare con iniziarono a ballare, dalla musica degli Evanescence, neanche a farlo apposta misero una canzone di Ricky Martin un lento molto romantico e dolce, i due si strinsero e iniziarono a ballare.Ancora e ancora ascoltare il suo battito la invadeva di pace.Il suo viso toccava il torace coperto da un pullover del cannoniere.Lui invece riusciva a sentire il suo profumo di donna, il suo profumo così incantevole, si una sorta di profumo ai fiori.La strinse ancora di piu'.Molte persone stavano guardando i due ragazzi abbracciati.Molti erano scandalizzati, altri indifferenti, ma quella serata fu davvero all'insegna dell'armonia e della dolcezza.Alla fine uscirono dal locale e si avviarono verso un taxi.Le metropolitane erano chiuse.Mentre stavano per salire, lei si fermò.Una cosa aveva attratto la sua attenzione completamente, lui si girò e la vide, una bambina in un angolo che chiedeva la carità, seduta a gambe incrociate su un pagliericcio sporco.I suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime.Non riuscì a non far nulla.Si staccò dal cannoniere tedesco e le si avvicinò.Aprì il suo portafogli e le diede un bel po' di soldi.Dopodicchè mormorò"Scappa da questa vita, ti renderà dura ed inavvicinabile, scappa finchè sei in tempo.Tieni." Ed assieme ai soldi le diede la giacca che lei indossava sulla tuta.Gliel'avvolse attorno alle magre spalle e l'abbracciò caldamente.Sapeva che la bimba non avrebbe accettato l'abbraccio, ma il calore di quel gesto di affetto le avrebbe dato la speranza di una vita migliore.Poi si alzò e stringendo la mano a Karl andò via.Si misero in macchina e partirono verso l'albergo.Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato davvero duro.Avrebbero incominciato a giocare e le partite sarebbero state dure, perché i giocatori forti.La ragazza tremava, erano in taxi ma faceva parecchio freddo, così Karl si tolse il giaccone che indossava e glielo poggiò sulle spalle, glielo fece infilare dolcemente e poi l'abbracciò.Si sentivano al sicuro e protetti.Il tragitto fu troppo breve.All'uscita del taxi, fu Karl ad avere un brivido, così dolcemente la ragazza si sfilò il giubbotto e lo poggiò per metà sulle spalle ampie del cannoniere…..si guardarono negli occhi…….dolcemente lui si abbassò e la baciò lievemente sulle labbra, era un bacio amichevole…un ringraziamento.Poi la strinse a sé nuovamente.Arrivati su', la prima cosa fu mettere un pullover su quello che avevano di già poi lei gli prese la mano e lo portò vicino alla porta della stanza dove c'era la sacca.La aprì e ne tirò fuori un pallone.Glielo fece vedere.Lui rimase scioccato.Era quello che lui le aveva regalato."Ecco, grazie a questo dono e a te, c'è l'ho fatta."Karl Heinz Schneider non era un uomo sentimentale, ma con quella ragazza lo era e tanto.Lui le voleva un bene dell'anima.Lei continuò"Senza il tuo gesto di amicizia non c'è l'avrei fatta, perché tramite questo gesto sono riuscita a capire che nell'umanità c'è bontà.Io quando sei andato via ho avuto una vita difficilissima, durissima.Solo due volte ho provato la vera amicizia oltre che con te, in 25 anni di vita, con Carlos Santana una notte di tanti anni fa suo padre una volta mi conobbe ad un fuoco dove stavo con altre ragazze e voleva che io dessi la prima lezione di sesso al figlio."Karl strinse la mano a pugno, inconcepibile a 13 anni faceva la prostituta….lei continuò"lui fu molto buono, non facemmo altro che chiacchierare e poi addormentarci abbracciati e poi, si la prima volta che feci sul serio l'amore, sai non il sesso, ma fare l'amore, fu indimenticabile.Ancora ero una prostituta si avevo 14 anni, ma il ragazzo in questione, anche lui un calciatore, aveva 18 anni, si innamorò di me, la notte che passai con lui fu meravigliosa, nessuno mai mi aveva trattato così dolcemente e teneramente riempiendomi di coccole e tenerezze infinite.E' stato indimenticabile, voleva continuare a vedermi, frequentarmi, ma io non me lo potevo permettere, non me lo avrebbero permesso, così dovetti sparire.Ma oltre queste due esperienze il nero piu' assoluto, e ti dirò è stato difficilissimo.Ora con te vicino la vita sarà piu' bella."Lei gli strinse la mano dolcemente.Era molto tardi così i due andarono a dormire.  
Tutti pensavano che l'ODG era molto strano, si in quanto comunque era un ragazzo e stava sempre con Schneider, molti pensavano che era ambiguo, ma nessuno si permetteva di dirlo altrimenti sapevano che gli occhi gelidi del cannoniere avrebbero fatto scintille.  
La prima partita fu indimenticabile, si purtroppo proprio contro la Germania, e quindi proprio contro il suo migliore amico, fu una battaglia indimenticabile, fire shot, dragon shot, fly shot, tiger shot,tiri di tutti i tipi, puma leoni tigri che combattevano tra loro, l'istinto felino del brasiliano e la velocità dei tedeschi, la combattività dei giapponesi e la forza di volontà di tutti, alla fine anche se con stupore, la partita fu vinta dal Giappone, per due reti a uno, un goal fatto da Andres, e uno da Oozora.L'unico goal della Germania fu fatta da Shneider.Karl aveva fatto del suo meglio, l'impossibile, ma aveva perso, però voleva continuare a frequentare la ragazza e quindi avrebbe viaggiato col Giappone per seguire la sua adorabile Andres.fine primo capit ripresero il viaggio anche se lei aveva lasciato il suo cuore in quella città.Era felicissima che il kaiser gli aveva seguiti.Era in aereo avrebbero dovuto arrivare a Parigi tra qualche ora, e lei stava mangiando golosamente i canestrelli, che adorava, dividendoli col kaiser.Lei finalmente non stava pensando a nulla si sentiva tranquilla e serena.Genzo Wakabaiashy che le stava dietro la osservava.Non era quella persona dura che sembrava, probabilmente come lui portava una maschera che non toglieva mai, sapeva essere simpatico quando voleva.Però era un personaggio ambiguo anche se molto molto preparato in campo.Karl Heinz si sentiva felice si di essere con lei, si sentiva triste e amareggiato per la vita che quella poverina aveva passato, ma lui da ora in poi l'avrebbe protetta sempre.La guardò, pensò che probabilmente adesso non avrebbe accettato protezione sia per orgoglio sia perché non ne aveva piu' bisogno, adesso avrebbe accettato amore e lui gliel'avrebbe dato.Le prese la mano libera e la strinse alla sua.  
Erano finalmente arrivati.Appena scesi dall'aereo, i flash li accecarono un po' tutti, a lei, al kaiser, al sggk a Tsubasa Oozora .Lei odiava tutto ciò cercò di correre quanto poteva voleva evitarli, ma le orde dei fans non le diedero scampo, così firmò alcuni autografi, ad un certo punto però non ne firmò piu'.In lontananza vide Napoleon che si avvicinava e per un dolce sorriso lei gli si avvicinò e lo salutò.Si strinsero la mano, anche se lui conosceva il suo segreto, si sapeva che lei era una donna.Vivere come un uomo l'aveva salvata e avrebbe continuato così.Lui le disse"Andres sono felice di rivederti, manchi da parecchio da Parigi.""Hai ragione ma non ho potuto fare altrimenti.""Dai vieni a dormire a casa mia assieme a tutta la nazionale giapponese".Tsubasa Oozora gli si avvicinò, anche lui conosceva bene il ragazzo francese, una volta si era scambiato la maglia con lui, sorrise e a nome di tutti accettò il suo invito.Lei sapeva che l'invito era nato dal cuore, difatti a casa di Napoleon, aveva saputo c'era suo fratello che aveva adesso ventinove anni, ed era anche lui un calciatore famoso, parecchio famoso.Forse sapeva che Alain Napoleon era stato il ragazzo che quando lei aveva quattordici anni si era innamorato e voleva che restasse con lui?Forse gliel'aveva detto proprio lui per sfogarsi.Sorrise al cannoniere biondo e gli fece un occhiolino.Queste confidenze colpirono molto i giocatori nipponici che avevano capito che il brasiliano era u po' come Genzo chiuso e ostinato.Karl era rimasto stupefatto.Che cosa legava la sua dolce amica a Napoleon?Cosa?Amicizia o amore o addirittura solo sesso?Non disse nulla, ma rimase amareggiato per un bel po' di tempo.  
Comunque tornarono tutti in pullman tranne Napoleon che si avviò con la sua limousine verso casa.Furono portati tutti là.Il bus si fermò tutti scesero. Tsubasa aveva lo zaino sulle spalle, così come anche Matsuiama .Si accomodarono all'interno della grande villa del cannoniere francese.I camerieri portarono tutti gli ospiti nelle loro stanze per far si che si riposassero e si rinfrescassero, così anche per Karl e Andres.Lei si sentiva davvero contenta, in quel momento avrebbe voluto solo una cosa, poter stare con l'amico di sempre e tra poco avrebbe realizzato quel desiderio, in piu' sentiva la scintilla quella scintilla che era sinonimo di desiderio per quello per cui era nata, il dopo essersi docciata e rilassata, vestita con una tuta e delle scarpe da ginnastica, prese il pallone del kaiser e poi andò a chiamarlo.Karl Heinz aveva sentito che qualcuno bussava alla porta, così si avvolse un'asciugamano attorno alla vita e bagnato e scalzo andò ad aprire.Lei lo guardò con stupore, non arrossiva mai era abituata a parecchie cose, ma un conto era una persona della quale non importava nulla, un conto il suo amico del cuore.Rimase a guardarlo con uno sguardo affascinato, anche se pochi se ne sarebbero accorti in quanto lo sguardo era rimasto apparentemente duro e chiuso, ma il kaiser se ne accorse, la prese per mano e la fece entrare."Dimmi Andy""Bum ti va di andare ad allenarci un po'?""Ok, perché no..Dammi il tempo di asciugarmi e cambiarmi ok?""Ok, ti aspetto qua."E si accomodò sul suo letto stendendosi con molto agio.Lui sorrise e tornò nel bagno.Dopo poco ne uscì e rimase estremamente contento nel vedere la ragazza sul letto a gambe incrociate che guardava fuori dalla finestra con molto agio e tranquillità non con quell'espressione fissa e chiusa negli occhi.Al suono della porta che si apriva lei si girò e sorrise.Il ragazzo aveva indossato una maglietta e un pantalone di una tuta, aveva messo le scarpe per allenarsi e poi entrambi mano nella mano erano scesi.Erano contentissimi di allenarsi insieme , da anni non lo facevano, così si allenarono per diverso tempo correndo nell'ampio parco di villa Napoleon finchè un ragazzo non afferrò il pallone dai piedi dell'imperatore e iniziò a dribblare finchè non fece goal ad una stupita Andres, che in quell'occasione faceva da cannoniere e da portiere.Si fermò e la ragazza riconobbe chi era colui che l'aveva segnata.Era Alain.Di certo lui non l'avrebbe riconosciuta, ai tempi della loro conoscenza la ragazza era completamente diversa.Ma la passione del calcio li accomunava tutti.Il ragazzo disse tranquillamente…"Ragazzi io sono Alain ed è stato un vero piacere giocare con voi…""Io sono Karl Heinz Schneider…""Ti conosco e tu?""Io sono ODG…mi chiamo Andres""Il grande ODG?E' un onore conoscerti di persona, perché di fama sei conosciuto e parecchio anche."Continuarono a giocare, puma contro leoni contro tigri, intanto lei pensava a come si erano conosciuti.Lei stava come al solito vicino a dei fuochi.Era vestita con una minigonna nera di pelle, calze a rete tacchi altissimi, e una magliettina scollatissima con un reggiseno push up.Un trucco pesantissimo, e lunghi capelli legati a chignon con qualche ciuffo che cadeva sulla fronte.Guardava in giro per vedere se ci fosse possibilità di qualche cliente, altrimenti Marcus il suo pappa l'avrebbe picchiata come al solito, non in viso, perché segni evidenti non c'è ne dovevano essere ma sul corpo si e in mille modi diversi e duri.Ad un tratto un ragazzo su una moto era passato di là.Lui non si fermava mai da quelle parti, indiscussamente lui era famoso e le ragazze gli cadevano ai piedi, ma quella sera, rimase affascinato da quella ragazza, doveva avere l'età del fratello Louis, era giovanissima, aveva degli occhi tristi e disperati, ma questa tristezza era nelle profondità in effetti in superficie si vedeva solo un vuoto incolmabile.Rimase affascinato, volle tentare di le si avvicinò.Scese dalla moto, una honda ultimo modello, fantastica, e disse"Ehi tu, vieni".Lei si avvicinò e disse solo una parola"Quanto ?""Una notte ok?""Ok"."Monta su dai.."Così dopo averle dato un casco partì velocissimo. Partì e la portò al suo appartamento.Viveva da solo, non voleva piu' vivere con i suoi familiari,d'altronde lui guadagnava e molto anche quindi poteva permettersi un appartamento tutto per lui. Era il capitano del Paris S.Germain. aveva solo diciotto anni ma guadagnava davvero un bel po'.Parcheggiò, si tolse il casco e solo allora lei lo riconobbe, si lei pur facendo quella vita, aveva una doppia personalità nei ritagli di tempo si allenava e cercava tramite i giornali di imparare nuove tecniche dai campioni calcistici, da Alain Napoleon aveva appreso parecchio, a diciotto anni era un campione al pari di Roberto Baggio."Ma tu sei Napoleon!""Vedo che mi conosci""Direi di si, chi non ti consoce?""Bene, vieni con me…".Il ragazzo notò lo sguardo della ragazza indurirsi e farsi amaro e rassegnato. Invece dopo aver girato la chiave nella toppa ed aver aperto la porta per farla accomodare le disse "Ti va un caffè?""Ok perchè no?"Dopo essersi accomodati sul divano e riposati per un po', lei iniziava a stupirsi in quanto il suo tempo era denaro, ma quel calciatore evidentemente non aveva alcuna fretta."Bella dimmi come ti chiami?""Come vuoi chiamarmi?"Lui la fissò con durezza e mormorò"Vorrei conoscere il tuo nome.""Nessuno vuole conoscere il mio nome, tutti vogliono avermi, ma nessuno vuole conoscermi.""Ebbene ti sbagli, io vorrei conoscerti meglio…mi dici come ti chiami?Tu sai il mio nome…""Mi chiamo Andres…"Lui le sorrise e mormorò"Un nome dolcissimo per una ragazza dolcissima.Vieni .."Lui le prese la mano e la portò al bagno…disse"Ecco fatti una doccia, togli tutto quello che hai e dopo metti questa tuta e vieni di là.Ci vedremo la televisione e mangeremo qualche cosa."  
Così lei si sciolse i capelli, si spogliò e si immerse sotto il getto bollente della doccia.Si sentì purificata nel vero senso della parola.Il trucco si sciolse, i capelli liberi da costrizioni non le facevano piu' male, erano liberi come lei anche se per un attimo molto breve.Si guardò il corpo ricco di ferite cicatrici e segni di sigaretta, cercò di non pensarci piu'.Alla fine chiuse il getto della doccia e si asciugò il corpo e i capelli col phone.Poi mise quella tuta larga calda e avvolgente che il ragazzo le aveva procurato e uscì.Alain quando la vide rimase con la bocca aperta, una cascata nera inondava la schiena della ragazza che vestita in felpa era bellissima ma soprattutto non piu' mascherata ma libera di essere sé stessa.Lui aveva deciso, quella ragazza doveva diventare sua, nel senso che l'avrebbe frequentata per farla divenire la sua ragazza per poi un giorno liberarla e sposarla .Trascorsero una magica serata mangiando cinese e guardando in dvd diversi film.Quel rapporto fu intenso e semplice, finchè entrambi non scoprirono di amarsi.Quella notte fu indimenticabile,la notte piu' magica per lei che aveva vissuto sempre all'inferno.Ma si sa purtroppo le cose belle non durano e pure se Alain voleva continuare a frequentarla, ad un certo punto il suo pappa si accorse che lei non andava da lui per il sesso, e decise di punirla.Venne sodomizzata per un bel po' di tempo e rinchiusa in uno scantinato con solo pane e acqua.Venne usata , picchiata e violentata da parecchi uomini e donne.Fu così che sparì dalla vita del calciatore che rimase col cuore spezzato.Per fortuna l'anno dopo fu scoperta da Roberto Hongo.Altrimenti forse non c'è l'avrebbe fatta.Fu il tiro del ragazzo che lei parò a portarla nuovamente alla realtà, fu la sua voce che diceva"Complimenti, sai nessuno para i miei tiri a parte pochissimi e tu sei fra loro, davvero complimenti.Sai una cosa ?Tu ti chiami come il mio primo vero amore…una ragazza fantastica che poi è sparita, chissà quei bastardi cosa le avevano fatto, lei non se ne sarebbe mai andata senza dirmi nulla."Andres vedeva gli occhi del ragazzo ancora ribollire dalla rabbia e dall' agonia di quell'amore spezzato. Purtroppo non poteva fare nulla. Mantenne il suo sguardo duro e disse solo una cosa"Quella ragazza era un tipo coraggioso?""Molto coraggioso e per la sua età molto molto forte""Vedrai lei c'è l'avrà fatta."Andres pensava al fatto che Alain non l'aveva riconosciuta mentre invece Louis si, come mai era successo?Forse perché lei e Louis si erano frequentati per piu' tempo?Doveva essere così.D'altronde come si faceva a vedere in lei, quella dolce ragazza dai lunghi capelli e dallo sguardo dolce e intenso?"Alain Karl direi di smettere e di andare a mangiare che ne pensate?""Ok".Karl intanto aveva notato nello sguardo della ragazza un piccolo cedimento.Non se ne sarebbe accorto nessuno ma lui la conosceva molto bene.Dopo aver mangiato tutti insieme loro due salirono nuovamente su'…e il kaiser le disse"Cosa pensi?Cosa provi?""Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose, gli voglio molto bene, immagino che glielo dirò. Lui soffre ancora, ma io non so piu' cosa provo per lui.E' trascorso molto tempo, so solo che mi dispiace immensamente e che non se lo meritava.""E tu?Te la meritavi quella vita?"Lei non rispose..lui continuò"Cosa ti fecero?""Davvero vuoi saperlo?"Il giovane rabbrividì a quelle parole"si, voglio saperlo.""Mi tennero segregata in uno scantinato per un bel po', a pane e acqua, violentandomi a loro piacimento e sodomizzandomi".Lui era rimasto scioccato.Le mani si chiusero si riaprirono, lo sguardo divenne furente durissimo….ma lei mestamente disse"Non ti preoccupare Bum, ormai è passato"."Davvero è passato?Non ha lasciato tracce in te?""Non immagini quante tracce mi hanno lasciato, quanta sofferenza quanto dolore, ma a che pro parlarne?Io sono quella che sono proprio grazie a ciò."  
Karl rimase a guardarla esterrefatto.Pensava che era colpa sua anche se relativamente, se fosse riuscito a portarla via da quell'inferno forse la sua vita avrebbe avuto una svolta, i suoi occhi si indurirono, odiava suo padre, anche se si rendeva conto che lui ragionava da adulto con un Karl allora bambino che credeva ancora che i sogni si realizzassero con un nulla. Così fece la sola cosa che si sentiva di fare in quel momento le si avvicinò e la strinse forte a sé.Lei si sentì al sicuro tra quelle braccia così calde e forti, una sensazione di calore la invase, Karl la strinse a sé e poi si gettò sul suo letto portandola con sé e tenendola stretta.  
Intanto Alain era nella sua stanza e stava pensando…pensava a mille cose, ma la cosa piu' importante era Andres e quello che era successo dopo, la tristezza l'amarezza ma soprattutto come di conseguenza si era comportato con altre ragazze dopo di lei. Lui inizialmente voleva solo salvarla da una vita che non era la sua, ed invece poi se ne era innamorato. La sensazione di essere piu' forte e nello stesso tempo piu' debole di lei era stata incredibile, le sue mille sfaccettature, la sua durezza, la sua dolcezza, la sua tenerezza e allo stesso tempo la sua forza. Era una gran ragazza anche se piccola di età. Era diversa dalle altre che gli cadevano ai piedi, forse era la prima che non era caduta e che anzi cercava di controllarsi sempre in ogni momento, perché sapeva che poi l'avrebbe pagata cara per ogni suo cedimento, eppure ad un certo punto aveva ceduto all'amore, ed insieme erano diventati una sola cosa. Quando poi era sparita lui era rimasto distrutto, l'aveva cercata dappertutto e per vari mesi, prima da solo, poi con alcuni detective, ma era come sparita nel nulla. Ad un certo punto aveva lasciato perdere, però con una sensazione di aver perso una parte di sé, molto importante e che non avrebbe trovato nuovamente.

I due ragazzi dormirono abbracciati tutta la notte.Fu una sensazione dolcissima che solo due persone come loro potevano provare.La sicurezza di esserci sempre per l'altro…la dolcezza di un abbraccio, la tenerezza del gesto così spontaneo la fecero addormentare senza problemi e senza incubi, serena dopo tanto tempo.  
Il giorno dopo ci fu allenamento, anche perché poi dopo due giorni ci sarebbe stato l'incontro con il Paris S.Germain capitanata da Louis Napoleon questa volta e lei non vedeva l'ora di sconfiggerlo.Assieme alla squadra giapponese c'era anche Alain Napoleon che si allenava in quanto era in vacanza la sua squadra attuale aveva preso dopo tante vittorie un periodo di riposo, una vacanza meritata.Lui apprezzava sei di quei giocatori orientali, Tsubasa Oozora, Jun Misugi, Kojiro Hijuga,Taro Misaki, Hikaru Matsuiama Genzo Wakabaiashy, poi Andres e Karl.Quell'Andres però gli faceva venire in mente mille pensieri, ma come giocatore era incredibilmente bravo, scattante, agile e non aveva paura di buttarsi su nessuna palla, come se non avesse paura di nulla, in quanto non doveva aver paura di perdere nulla.Si comportava come in partita anche in allenamento.Questo comportamento a lui piaceva era da vero professionista.Pensava che se l'avesse conosciuta meglio chissà magari l'avrebbe salvata davvero, lui la conosceva così bene fisicamente ma psicologicamente no davvero, le aveva mai chiesto quali sono i tuoi sogni?Quei sogni che la sorte ti ha negato?No, lui non le aveva mai chiesto nulla e lei così come era apparsa era sparita.Avrebbe voluto sapere solo se era viva.Improvvisamente un tiro potentissimo….lui lo fece senza accorgersi della rabbia impressa a quel tiro, fatto sta che le mani del SGGK si bruciarono per poterla parare, ma ci riuscì.Ne fu immensamente soddisfatto.In quel momento Alain si girò per guardare Andres e notò una cosa che lo stupì incredibilmente…il modo in cui aveva alzato il braccio per aggiustarsi i capelli che stavano senza cappellino.Quel gesto, per lui era stato impresso nella mente per tantissimi anni.Lei faceva lo stesso movimento ogni qual volta uscivano dalla doccia, si passava la mano sui capelli bagnati carezzandoseli e alcuni schizzi cadevano su di lui, così ridevano e alla fine dopo essersi rincorsi per la stanza bagnati e felici finivano per rifare nuovamente l'amore.I suoi occhi si dilatarono, decise di studiare quel ragazzo meglio con piu' attenzione.  
Altezza non indifferente, capelli neri corti, intensi occhi snello ma agile e scattante.Pensava e metteva le due immagini sovrapposte…..altezza non indifferente, capelli lunghi e setosi, intensi occhi grigi corpo da mozzare il fiato, con delle forme morbide e sinuose.A differenza della sua Andres questo ragazzo era troppo magro…però poteva anche essere che si fasciava per rendersi diverso.Non sapeva cosa pensare.Gli avrebbe parlato appena dopo l'allenamento.  
Rimase stupefatto quando per prendere un pallone fece una giravolta, si girò su se stesso e poi con un tiro megagalattico si insaccò in rete, tra lo stupore generale, e dello stesso Genzo, che non era riuscito a parare quel pallone. Karl ne fu contento.Era fiero della donna che amava .Tsubasa si complimentò, di norma quella scivolata la faceva lui, ma aveva notato che quel giocatore guardava e imparava senza difficoltà, aveva il suo stesso dono.Sorrise, assomigliava a Genzo nel carattere, ma era un'ottima persona ed un ottimo giocatore.Gli strinse nuovamente la mano….e disse"Sei grande ODG".Lei gli sorrise e mormorò"Grazie capitano…"  
A allenamento finito, lei stava salendo su', voleva farsi una doccia, era stanca ma anche soddisfatta, aveva giocato davvero bene.Mentre saliva nella sua stanza, aveva notato Alain che le si avvicinava, avrebbe voluto parlargli ma alla fine cambiò idea, lo avrebbe fatto dopo, ora voleva solo rinfrescarsi un po'.  
Così salì e si rinchiuse nel bagno.Alain era una persona serissima, ma voleva scoprire chi era questo ragazzo, voleva sapere se lui poteva essere una lei e se questa lei era proprio la sua lei. Così visto che la porta della stanza della ragazza non era chiusa a chiave lui vi entrò. Successivamente, si avvicinò alla camera da bagno e lievemente aprì la porta, quel tanto da vedere il suo corpo sotto la il vapore non si vedeva molto, ma si notava che quello era un corpo femminile eccome, ma quello che lo lasciò sconcertato fu il movimento che lei fece quando ne uscì, si passò la mano sulla testa come faceva con lui anni prima. Era lei…..era lei….ne era aveva potuto non riconoscerla?Come?Così ad un certo punto uscì come era entrato.Adesso non avrebbe piu' potuto nascondergli la verità, lui le avrebbe parlato e al piu' presto possibile anche.+  
Lei intanto si era avvicinata al suo accappatoio per asciugarsi, si sentiva infinitamente meglio, guardava freddamente le sue cicatrici di tutti i tipi, quasi tutte dovute alla sua sofferenza e alla sua vita, ma anche quelle dovute agli allenamenti fatti al di fuori di tutte le sue cose.Aveva fatto degli allenamenti speciali per potenziare braccia e gambe.Certo quando avrebbe potuto farlo con la vita che faceva?Infatti questi tipi di allenamenti lei gli aveva iniziati dopo la venuta di Hongo nella sua vita.Lui le aveva fatto fare questi esercizi rinforzanti, lei correva portandosi una gomma di un'automobile legata al piede e lui la seguiva con la macchina.Poi giocava con palloni rinforzati e si esercitava facendo infinite flessioni.Alla fine lei era una donna, ma aveva la volontà e la forza di un uomo.Grazie Roberto pensò tra sé e sé. Si asciugò i capelli. Si rimise le fasce piano piano avvolgendosi in esse poi tornò a guardarsi, pur volendo chi mai poteva amarla così ridotta? Poi così come era venuto il pensiero se ne andò.Stancamente indossò una felpa e un pantalone un paio di nike e scese giu'.Voleva stare in mezzo alla gente, non voleva in quel momento stare da sola, voleva anche magari parlare con Alain, non meritava il suo silenzio.  
Stava pensando intanto che mangiucchiava qualche cosa, si perché i camerieri in casa Napoleon non mancavano di certo,e ad un suo gesto uno le si avvicinò e lei chiese una cioccolata un po' di snack, a alcuni episodi dolcissimi che gli erano capitati quando stava con Alain.Sorrideva mentre ci pensava.Era una domenica mattina e lui l'aveva portata in spiaggia, all'epoca basta che un cliente le chiedeva di passare una giornata con lui e pagava e lei ci poteva andare, il suo pappa glielo consentiva, a lui importava solo dei soldi alla fine della giornata.Lui la condusse ad un bar proprio sulla spiaggetta, era un bar piccolo, con tanto di gazebo, dove loro si sedettero. Ordinarono due bignè con la crema…..e se li mangiarono a grande velocità…sporcandosi la bocca.La cosa dolce era che lui tutte le volte ce lei si sporcava, la puliva, prima con un fazzolettino bagnato…glielo passava sulle labbra, poi piano piano le si avvicinava sempre di piu'. E alla fine la baciava intensamente, in maniera dolce e calda, proprio come il loro rapporto.Tornò al presente.Vide in lontananza Alain che le si avvicinava notò il suo dolce sorriso….e le venne in mente l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto….Lui sorridente piu' che mai, era andato a casa sua, l'aveva afferrata per mano e l'aveva fatta affacciare …..rimase stupefatta, era colma di felicità e gioia….c'era un manifesto grandissimo appeso ad un muro…che diceva…..così…….ti amo dal piu' profondo del cuore…..vuoi sposarmi Andres?...Lei di istinto avrebbe voluto dire di si, era felicissima e l'amava…ma poi la sua espressione di gioia intensa piano piano si era trasformata in un'agonia pura.Sapeva che per lei quel destino era negato.Sapeva che se avesse contrastato Marcus, avrebbe messo in difficoltà il suo ragazzo, e la sua carriera…e sapeva che anche lei avrebbe pagato….ma in fondo lei non aveva sempre e solo pagato?La sua preoccupazione era solo per teneramente aveva nascosto la sua espressione sofferta e dolcemente avevano fatto l'amore, lei aveva cercato di dargli ancora di piu', perché sapeva che poi non l'avrebbe piu' visto dal giorno dopo.Difatti così successe.  
Intanto Alain era arrivato al suo tavolo e le disse"Posso sedermi?""Certo siediti pure…"In lei combattevano le sue parti piu' intime, la Andres di un tempo, e quella di doveva fare?L'unica cosa piu' corretta, parlarne perché era giusto così.Intanto Genzo, con il cappellino calato sugli occhi passava per di là e si sedette al tavolo dietro di loro.Voleva sentire cosa si sarebbero detti, era curioso di conoscere un po' di piu' questo ODG anche se comunque si era accorto che era una persona chiusa ma molto molto simpatica per chi la conosceva bene.Gli somigliava parecchio in realtà.Anche lui era così una persona ricca di fascino e ricca di mistero, una persona che non voleva parlare di sé e voleva tenere tutte le sue cose e i suoi pensieri per sé, perché era loro diritto avere una vita privata.Genzo aveva avuto parecchie avventure nella sua vita, ma non aveva trovato nessuna ragazza per una relazione stabile, in realtà probabilmente non si era mai innamorato realmente, perché sapeva che se avesse trovato una donna che lo amava e che lui ricambiava avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per stare con lei sempre, come finalmente anche Tsubasa aveva fatto, aveva coronato il suo sogno, non solo di calciatore, ma di amore perché purtroppo conciliare le due cose portava a sacrifici incredibili, ma alla fine Sanae e Tsubasa erano fidanzati e difatti erano poco lontani e stavano mano nella mano a chiacchierare fitto fitto.  
Tornò alla discussione che si stava svolgendo all'altro tavolo.  
Andres disse semplicemente.."Alain si io sono quell'Andres, la tua Andres, ma da allora sono cambiate tante cose, la mia vita è stata irta di ostacoli e di difficoltà non puoi immaginare, non hai idea si quello che mi è successo.""Cosa ti fecero quando sparisti spezzandomi il cuore?""Non ho spezzato solo il tuo ma anche il mio, in quanto io ti amavo ed è stata una sofferenza immane tutto quello che ho fatto…. ""Cosa ti successe quando ti scoprirono?""Mi hanno rinchiuso in uno scantinato, mi hanno violentata e sodomizzata per parecchio tempo…finchè dopo un periodo che mi parve un'eternità, non mi gettarono nuovamente in strada.Pensavo di non riuscire ad uscire da quell'inferno, ma poi un giorno per sfogare la mia rabbia il mio rancore e la mia tristezza, andai al campo di calcio e iniziai a tirare calci in porta, di una velocità incredibile e incontrai così Hongo che mi salvò facendo di me ODG."  
Napoleon chiuse le mani a pugno, e con espressione dura disse "Dovevamo affrontare insieme le difficoltà del nostro cammino, non dovevi affrontare tutto da sola…io cercai di trovarti, prima da solo, poi con dei detective, se ti avessi trovata, penso che quei farabutti li avrei uccisi con le mie mani….uccisi forse è poco, li avrei prima torturati come hanno fatto loro con te e poi uccisi. Maledetti, se fossero qui ora…….".Chiuse di nuovo le mani a pugno, ma poi con molta forza, diede un pugno fortissimo al tavolo, e a quel rumore tutti si girarono stupefatti, ma lui non se ne importò.In fondo era a casa sua ed aveva il diritto di arrabbiarsi.Avrebbe voluto spaccare tutto….si alzò e disse"Devo andare, devo sfogare la mia rabbia…."Lei stava per alzarsi per seguirlo ma lui la fermò"Preferisco stare solo, devo riflettere…"  
Andy si sedette nuovamente e iniziò a guardare fuori dalla finestra che si vedeva in lontananza.  
Genzo dopo quello che aveva sentito era rimasto scioccato a dir Andres era una donna, e per di piu' una donna che aveva immensamente sofferto, una donna che per amore aveva sacrificato se stessa…..si perché si rendeva conto che questo gesto lei lo aveva fatto per Alain per non rovinargli la vita e la carriera, si perché lei era una prostituta, ciò significava che aveva avuto una vita molto piu' dura della sua.L'ammirazione che provava per il giocatore, era triplicata. Avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per frequentarla e magari chissà…  
Intanto si era alzato ed aveva raggiunto il cannoniere al suo tavolo per una chiacchierata, anche se Andres in quel momento non si sentiva ispirata.Il portiere nipponico voleva conoscerla un po' meglio, dopo quello che aveva sentito era forte il desiderio di iniziare una conoscenza piu' approfondita.Anche lui aveva sofferto molto nel corso della sua vita, ma di certo visto le esperienze che aveva passato, lei molto piu' di lui."Andres", lei si girò "dimmi portiere!""Sai in fondo tu sei simpatico, vorrei incominciare a diventare tuo amico".Andres era rimasta stupita dal comportamento del portiere, in quanto sembrava una persona alquanto chiusa, sapeva da pettegolezzi che era anche un rubacuori, faceva molte conquiste, lei non seguiva la vita mondana dei calciatori, ma perché no?Ormai in fondo quel ragazzo gli era diventato simpatico, sperava che non gli avrebbe distrutto il cuore in mille pezzi.Il suo cuore ormai era così ricco di ferite, non ne avrebbe sopportate altre.Ma di quel portiere così solitario si fidava, forse quella tristezza negli occhi, quella rabbia negli allenamenti, quel mistero che lo circondava e perché no?Quel ragazzo era fantastico."Ok, amici allora!" E si strinsero la mano.  
Alain invece era corso fuori, aveva corso per parecchio tempo, finchè non si era fermato ad un albero, e con forza gli aveva dato un pugno…quando tolse la mano da quell'albero vide le sue nocche sanguinanti, e anche il tronco sporco di sangue.Non se ne importava, quel dolore lancinante non era nulla rispetto a quello che era ritornato in superficie…maledizione perché proprio ora?Dopo anni in cui si era dedicato al calcio e alle donne perché tornare nuovamente ad intossicarlo?Si perché il suo amore non si era sopito, lui l'amava e da anni ormai.Non poteva fare almeno di lei, e di Katie e di Missi si ricordava qualche cosa?Nulla, solo del sesso a buon mercato che aveva fatto nel suo stato di ebbrezza, nel disperato modo di dimenticarla anche se non ci era riuscito per nulla.Dopo solo amarezza e schifo.Quante volte era finito nel bagno a vomitare per il senso di perdita e di squallore che lo circondava?Dove era finita la gioia la felicità che solo un sorriso di quella ragazza gli portava?Adesso doveva ricominciare di nuovo?Un altro pugno allo stesso tronco, la mano sanguinava ancora di piu'.Sentì un forte dolore e amare lacrime scesero dagli occhi del cannoniere.Si stupì, lui non aveva mai pianto, solo in rare occasioni, adesso le lacrime scendevano e non poteva fare nulla per ad un certo punto prese il pallone e fece una corsa a perdifiato, voleva sfogare la sua rabbia in qualche modo, tirò fortissimo, un bolide che nemmeno il grande SGGK avrebbe preso, una palla superveloce che diventava un fulmine a mano a mano che si avviava verso la porta, quando toccò un tronco di albero, si spezzò.Poi la palla cadde per terra.Era sfinito, si sedette appoggiato ad un albero e rimase là.Intanto Karl Heinz Shneider era rimasto stupefatto, perché era in campo quando Alain si era sfogato, lo capiva, anche lui aveva sofferto moltissimo quando si erano separati, anche se allora era un bambino, non sapeva cosa fare, si toccò la cicatrice sul polso per ricordare il loro simbolo di amicizia eterna, poi si allontanò.Non sapeva se dirlo alla ragazza, ma di certo chi lo sa ci avrebbe mai era successo dopo la separazione?Mai possibile che Andy avesse passato questo inferno e tutta da sola?Aveva deciso di tornare da lei, voleva stare in sua compagnia, il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stata la partita del campionato proprio contro Napoleon, di certo il Giappone c'è l'avrebbe fatta.Si avviò verso il grande salone della villa.Quando arrivò vide che Genzo le stava vicino e le parlava.Ma ad un tratto lei si era alzata e se ne era uscita. Decise di seguirla. Voleva stare con lei, non voleva piu' lasciarla sola, anche se fino ad ora per cause non attinenti alla sua volontà l'aveva dovuto fare.  
Andy era preoccupata, era parecchio tempo che Alain era uscito dalla sala, c'era da dire che sapeva che lui era un adulto,ma era ingiusto che soffriva così.Lei non sapeva che sentimenti provava per lui, ma di certo la dolcezza, i ricordi di un amore vero e pulito, la passione non l'avrebbe dimenticata mai.Rimase stupefatta quando da lontano vide un tronco di albero spezzato una palla poco piu' in là e poi lui, appoggiato tristemente ad un tronco, sfatto.Si rese conto che era sfinito, le guance avevano ancora tracce di lacrime.Lui che non ne versava mai.Gli si avvicinò si sedette vicino a lui, lo strinse a sé.Solo mentre lo abbracciava notò una mano che poggiava sulla sua spalla, ed era insanguinata.Rimase scioccata davvero.Restò abbracciata a lui, senza muoversi, solo inondandolo di affetto.Sperava che questo stato di cose cambiasse al piu' presto, non era giusto che soffriva ancora.Lui era come passivo, non aveva mosso un muscolo, ma poi il calore dell'abbraccio l'aveva scosso e così l'aveva stretta anche lui, forte ma anche delicatamente, per non farle male.Karl li guardava stupefatto e allo stesso tempo amareggiato.

Era arrivato il giorno dopo, l'allenatore li aveva chiamati tutti, in quanto c'era una novità.Da Barcellona era arrivato un altro giocatore, che avrebbe giocato con loro, così la squadra sarebbe stata imbattibile.Certo questi giocatori stranieri erano portentosi e fortissimi, era questo che Marshall pensava in quel momento.Chi lo stava guardando con stupore era Andy, quel ragazzo era alto, muscoloso, carnagione scura, occhi neri come la pece…rasentava i due metri, non poteva essere lui, no, li somigliava ma non poteva essere lui.Tsubasa Oozora gli si avvicinò e si salutarono con una stretta di mano e un abbraccio da amici, era Alan Pascal, quando lui lo chiamò lei sorrise teneramente, era contenta che le loro strade si erano incrociate nuovamente.Il capitano chiamò tutta la squadra e disse"Ragazzi questo qui è Alan Pascal".Quasi tutti lo conoscevano di fama.Tsubasa si avvicinò alla ragazza e disse"Questo è ODG!""Andres!Come sono felice di rivederti, anche tu qui:..".Lei lo stava guardando, non era cambiato molto, quegli occhi neri come la pece e dolci come il miele erano rimasti uguali, la sua dolcezza era rimasta intatta.Anche se fisicamente era cambiato parecchio, non piu' un bambino spaurito, ma un uomo, e che uomo!Si abbracciarono dolcemente.Alan per molto tempo era stato compagno di squadra di ODG, non conosceva il suo segreto, ma per molto tempo erano usciti insieme e si erano allenati insieme, sulle spiagge, al mare, facendo allenamenti super speciali e super pesanti, ma al contempo piacevoli, perché in compagnia.Un giorno aveva trovato Alan vicino casa sua, era in lacrime, non l'aveva mai visto piangere, ma quelle lacrime erano laceranti.Era dolore allo stato puro, lei gli si era avvicinata.."Cosa ti è successo Al?""Mi sento così giu'.Non riesco piu' a sostenere questo peso da solo, volevo dirlo a qualcuno, la persona giusta mi sei sembrata tu, la mia ragazza, Viola, ha un tumore, purtroppo non c'è nulla da fare, morirà…io non posso vivere senza di lei, hanno provato tutto, chemioterapia, raggi, ma purtroppo il suo tumore è inguaribile."Lei lo aveva abbracciato dolcemente.Non c'era bisogno di gesti, semplicemente un abbraccio, per far si che lui non si sentisse solo.Poi Al riprese il suo discorso…"Sai, la amo così tanto, penso di non aver mai amato nessuna come lei, avevo pensato, che si, vorrei realizzare il mio piu' grande sogno, sposarla…e vivere con lei gli ultimi mesi della sua vita.Andy mi faresti da testimone?"Lei non aveva potuto fare altro che annuire.Purtroppo il loro matrimonio come previsto era durato pochissimo, il tempo di un inverno.Si sa le cose belle purtroppo finiscono presto, ma soprattutto i sogni non esistono, nemmeno la speranza di un miracolo e di una sua guarigione improvvisa.Lei aveva poi dovuto aiutarlo per rialzarsi, da solo non c'è l'avrebbe fatta, troppa la sofferenza, troppo il dolore della solitudine.Quando hai amato e convissuto con la persona amata dopo la solitudine ti rode l'anima, ed erano quelli i sentimenti di Pascal, mentre invece Andres era sempre stata sola, la solitudine era la sua forza e la conosceva bene, sapeva come poteva far diventare forti e come poteva nello stesso tempo far diventare deboli come bambini.Ma lui poi c'è l'aveva fatta, il calcio lo aveva aiutato moltissimo, ed in piu' si era laureato in medicina sportiva da poco tempo.Tornò alla realtà.  
I tiri erano di tutti i tipi, l'allenamento sempre duro ma bello, troppo bello potersi allenare nuovamente insieme come una volta. Tigri contro leoni, aquile contro falchi, puma contro dragoni nascenti 'allenamento fu incredibile.Quando i due cannonieri iniziarono a combattere tra loro , piedi contro piedi, il pallone che passava dall'uno e dall'altro, combattimento all'ultimo sangue, occhi contro occhi, che sprizzavano fuoco non c'era che dire, erano pieni di energia e veri campioni.Poi una volta vinceva un calciatore una volta vinceva l'altro giocatore, i goal che facevano erano eccezionali."Va bene adesso basta con l'allenamento.Si va a giocare.Forza ragazzi mettetecela tutta, dobbiamo sconfiggere la Francia, perché poi sconfiggeremo la Cina, la Spagna, l'Italia il Barcellona e diverremo campioni…!"Un urlo unanime…"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
Partirono col bus e si avviarono verso il campo di calcio.Parigi era splendida, ma nei loro cuori solo un desiderio e un sogno comune. Vincere per arrivare alla vittoria!Il cannoniere aveva il suo berretto sugli occhi e con occhi chiusi stringeva a sé la mano del kaiser.I due cuori battevano all' unisono.Erano felici entrambi anche se c'erano delle cose che non funzionavano.All'orizzonte c'erano dei misteri degli amori da risolvere, anzi lei doveva risolverli, con Alain con Genzo, si era reso conto dell'interesse che il portiere provava per aveva potuto capire che lei era una donna? E poi il rapporto con lui , Karl.Lui l'amava anche se comunque qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, lui le sarebbe stato sempre al solito all'uscita del bus molte persone chiesero l'autografo e molti giornalisti e fotografi facevano domande e fotografie."Ehi sig.Oozora, allora cosa pensate?Cosa succederà oggi?""Vinceremo anche se Pierre Le Blanc e Louis Napoleon sono molto forti.Noi ci siamo duramente allenati c'è la faremo..""E lei ODG?Cosa ne pensa?Che succederà?""Siamo tutti professionisti ci batteremo ad armi pari, e riusciremo a vincere…ha ragione il capitano""Ehi ma lei è il Kaiser!Cosa fa qui con il Giappone?""Visto la nostra sconfitta ho deciso di seguire il Giappone per stare in compagnia di un amico che non vedevo da anni.."  
Così dopo le varie interviste tutti si avviarono al campo di calcio.Incontrarono Louis Napoleon e si strinsero le mani, come segno di in bocca al lupo, poi contenti entrarono all'interno del campo verso gli spogliatoi.Lì c'era Alain che la stava aspettando.

Dedico questo chappy a Stormy che mi ha dato il coraggio di continuare questa storia e che mi recensisce sempre…baciotti buona lettura a tutti/ e sweety

Gli altri entrarono. Solo lei restò lì in attesa.Sentì la voce di Matsuiama che diceva"Andres sbrigati , la partita sta incominciando…"Lei disse…"Vengo" e poi "Cosa c'è Alain?"ODG faceva finta di nulla, dentro di sé era nervosa, era stanca per tutto quello che succedeva.Alla fine non era stata colpa di nessuno se la loro storia non era andata bene e che per forza di cose si erano dovuti lasciare.Si sa il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite e anche quella doveva essere cicatrizzata, anche perché lei nel cuore aveva solo un ragazzo.Da parecchio si era accorta di amarlo e poteva essere che solo con lui sarebbe stata felice e solo con lui avrebbe potuto abbandonare la maschera della persona senza sentimenti, abbassare le difese che di norma erano sempre con lei.E non essere piu' sola."Volevo augurarti un in bocca al lupo e poi…volevo parlarti Andres…"Lei gli si avvicinò e lo carezzò su una guancia…poi mormorò "Al io ti voglio bene, ti ho amato per anni per tantissimo tempo, ma da allora è passato parecchio tempo, ti voglio sempre bene, perché con te ho vissuto il mio primo amore vero, ho trascorso giorni di gioia intensa e inaspettata…ma adesso non ti amo piu'.Sei per me fonte di ricordi dolcissimi, e ti vorrò sempre un bene immenso ma non ti amo piu'.Adesso scusami ma tuo fratello mi aspetta, lo batterò…"Gli occhi di Odg da dolci erano diventati infuocati, di quel fuoco che solo il calcio la sua grande passione poteva dare….Andò via negli spogliatoi e poi verso la partita.  
Alain restò lì fermo a guardare il suo amore che correva, correva verso il calcio.Quegli occhi, quei dolcissimi occhi che diventavano infuocati solo per il calcio…non era vero, diventavano infuocati anche quando erano innamorati e facevano l'amore…..allora diventavano languidi e infuocati, di un fuoco privo di aggressività e competizione ma sempre infuocati….Mestamente andò sugli spalti a vedere la partita di suo fratello e della donna che nonostante tutto amava ancora.

Finalmente l'Odg si sentiva relativamente libero, e nel campo avrebbe dato il meglio di sé stessa, perché l'uomo che amava era con lei.Diede un ultimo sguardo dove sapeva che stava Al e lo salutò togliendosi il cappello.Poi col fischio dell'arbitro incominciò una partita memorabile.

Il tiro di inizio fu di Pierre le Blanc, anche lui era un gran giocatore non c'era che dire…incominciò e calciò verso Napoleon che prese la palla e avanzò verso la porta avversaria.Ma a fermare l'attaccante francese ecco avvicinarsi il grande Oozora….Due attaccanti fortissimi, due personalità aggressive quando si trattava di vincere.E Oozora voleva a tutti i costi quella vittoria, riuscì a prendere la palla e con una scivolata spettacolare la passò direttamente a Andres che iniziò a correre a perdifiato dribblando e sorpassando i suoi nemici.Per sua fortuna Napoleon era dietro a lei, ma avanti c'era Pierre, e anche lui sarebbe stato un valido avversario, anche se sapeva che avrebbe vinto perché la sua forza non proveniva dagli allenamenti fatti ma da dentro, da una vita per la quale la sua forza era stata il dolore e il coraggio.Pierre cercò con un gioco di piedi formidabile di prenderle la palla, ma non ci riuscì fu ODG a vincere quel duello, i due ragazzi avevano uno sguardo incredibilmente forte, come due animali nella foresta che si guardavano con aggressività per via della preda ambita.Andres continuò la sua corsa, sapeva che il gioco di squadra era importante così passò la palla a Kojiro che continuò la sua corsa verso la porta…

Karl era sulla panchina vicino a Freddy Marshall e guardava con orgoglio e amore la ragazza che amava.Incominciò a capire come avrebbe voluto condurre il gioco, quando Kojiro ripassò la palla a lei…..da fuori area, lei preparò la gamba….inclinandone un po' il piede.Quel tiro sarebbe stato fortissimo e si ricordava che l'avevano inventato loro due da bambini…sorrise, ancora ricordava quel tiro….di certo lei lo aveva perfezionato, perché allora era un buon tiro ma non era mega galattico come i tiri che facevo oggi.Difatti quando il piede colpì la palla….ci fu un effetto incredibile…prima rotatorio sempre piu' forte poi ad un certo punto a zig zag sempre piu' forte sempre piu' forte, ad un certo punto si abbassò e il portiere restò stupefatto non era riuscito a prendere la palla, perché non era riuscito a capire dove sarebbe arrivata, così fu goal……un goal fantastico…..l'Odg alzò le braccia in alto e iniziò a correre per il campo con un grosso sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi gioiosi……fu festeggiata dai compagni e da u incredulo Tsubasa che meravigliato si complimentò nuovamente con lui.  
Ricominciò il gioco, Francia Giappone 0-1, per lo stupore di tutti i francesi presenti.Ma la squadra giapponese era parecchio forte.Non c'era che dire.

E come sempre un sorriso Sanae era felice che il suo capitano stava vincendo, ma era felice per un altro motivo soprattutto, il campione nipponico le aveva chiesto di sposarlo e lei aveva accettato.Tutti i suoi sogni si stavano realizzando finalmente.Non solo i suoi desideri universitari, si stava avvicinando alla laurea in medicina con orgoglio, ma soprattutto quelli che riguardavano l'amore, e ne era immensamente felice.Dopo tanti anni di attesa, il meritato compenso.

La partita fu davvero fantastica, i ragazzi si davano da fare per vincere, erano tutti agguerriti, ma alla fine dopo un goal di Napoleon e un altro goal di Tsubasa riuscirono a vincere e a passare alla prossima partita, l'Italia.Tornarono stanchissimi nello spogliatoio, tutti festeggiavano i due campioni Tsubasa e Andres…ma a lei non importava molto quel festeggiamento, voleva andare dal suo migliore amico, con lui ci sarebbe stato il vero festeggiamento. Perchè ad ogni partita vinta loro uscivano e andavano a qualche locale. Così uscì dallo spogliatoio, andò verso il campo nuovamente dove sapeva che stava Karl, assieme a Marshall.Difatti lo trovò ancora là con un'espressione raggiante in viso.Karl avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarla, ma le avrebbe rovinato la copertura…così invece le strinse la mano alzandola verso il cielo….e disse"Sei un campione ODG…lo sei sempre stato e lo sarai sempre…."  
Se qualcuno avesse visto quei due avrebbe notato un dio biondo, alto muscoloso statuario con occhi azzurri brillanti e vivi, e una dea bruna con occhi grigi sorridenti…. un cappellino sulla testa, labbra carnose e morbide ."Vieni ODG andiamo…""Ok"

Nella stanza i due ragazzi si abbracciarono, lui era felicissimo per lei, e finalmente poteva abbracciarla senza problemi…ne era davvero contento, ed era contento anche per un altro motivo…..casualmente aveva sentito la conversazione che c'era stata prima tra Alain e lei, era contento del fatto che lei non lo amava piu' ma chi era il fantomatico uomo che lei aveva scoperto di amare?Genzo?Alan?O qualcun altro che non conosceva?Lei si avviò alla doccia e disse soltanto…"Karl dopo…""Certo festeggiamo, come sempre d'altronde….dove si va?""Poi decidiamo….vado a fare una doccia ok?""Ok"  
Lui si guardò attorno, ma non vedendo nulla di particolare si accomodò sul letto, con la testa poggiata sul cuscino…prese il walkman che era sul comodino e lo mise ….scaturì una dolce canzone d'amore…..di Celine Dion…un sorriso apparve sulle labbra del cannoniere tedesco, era dolce come non mai quella ragazza con la scorza che sembrava tanto dura, ma nessuno lo poteva immaginare….quando si ritirava nelle sue stanza tornava ad essere quella che fuori non poteva essere, ed ecco che riappariva la dolce e passionale Andres che ascoltava la romantica canzone di My heart will go on…..mai canzone piu' dolce ….e piu' veritiera…love can touch us one time and last for lifetime and never let go till we are one…per lui era così….l'amore sarebbe durato per sempre finchè fossero rimasti insieme..guardò la porta del bagno e pensò sarà anche per noi così un giorno dolce Andy….ti amo e ti amerò per sempre…  
Nella sua vita aveva avuto parecchie avventure ma aveva avuto nel cuore solo lei, ed era stato fortunato che il fato li aveva fatti incontrare nuovamente…non piu' bambini obbligati a seguire regole non loro, ma adulti e consenzienti di esserlo.Avrebbe lottato contro chiunque per lei, anche contro il famigerato uomo che lei pensava di amare…sarebbe riuscito ad entrare nel cuore della donna anche se sapeva di esserci già in qualche modo.

Già il suo migliore amico, l'amico di infanzia, il perno con cui lei era sopravvissuta.Grazie alla bontà del suo cuore, forse avrebbe vinto anche l'amore, e non solo l'amicizia della ragazza.

La doccia la fece sentire infinitamente meglio, si dispiaceva di aver dato una delusione ad Al, ma era necessario, in quanto nella sua confusione una cosa era chiara…lei amava una sola persona, era da molto che l'amava ma era da poco che l'aveva capito…..sorrise in maniera dolcissima….lui l'unico uomo che l'avrebbe capita, l'unico che l'avrebbe amata così com'era…con pregi e difetti.  
Si mise lo shampoo tra i capelli e ne massaggiò intensamente la cute…la partita …era stata magnifica, i ragazzi con i quali giocava fortissimi .Si sentiva soddisfatta.Si sciacquò i capelli e il corpo appena insaponato…poi uscì e si coprì con un' asciugamano….Si stropicciò i capelli, in modo di asciugarli almeno un po' e poi si legò l'asciugamano al corpo.Uscì.Notò con stupore che il kaiser era ad occhi chiusi e ascoltava la ne approfittò e prese una polo e un pantalone di tuta. Tornò nel bagno e si vestì…poi riuscì nuovamente. Indossò un pullover e calzini….alla fine si soffermò a guardare il suo da sempre amico del cuore.Si era accorta che si era addormentato, meglio così pensava.Stare assieme ….l'importante è festeggiare e stare assieme…così iniziò a guardarlo con piacere…aveva dei capelli biondi e morbidi, un viso affascinante e ruvido….occhi di cielo anche in quel momento erano chiusi e un corpo…un corpo assolutamente fantastico e sexy con quella muscolatura tonica quelle spalle larghe e possenti…quelle gambe lunghe e le succedeva?Spense il suo walkman e per farlo si era avvicinata al kaiser piu' del dovuto e ne sentì il profumo muschiato…..e intenso….si rialzò…prese il phone e incominciò ad asciugarsi i capelli…Fu in quel momento che il cannoniere tedesco si svegliò e la guardò.Sorrise…..

Lei anche sorrise……strani pensieri le passavano per la mente….e nemmeno a farlo apposta fu lui che disse…"Che ne pensi se festeggiamo qui?Ordiniamo pizza e pop corn e ci accoccoliamo sul letto a vedere la televisione?"Lei annuì con piacere….stare col suo amico di sempre….sentirsi protetta al sicuro al caldo……in definitiva a casa, lei che una casa non l'aveva mai avuta…..Lui si tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie e chiamò il servizio ristorante ordinando quello che volevano e lei invece dalla sacca prese un bustone di pop corn…erano davvero felici come non mai.

Erano felici i due ragazzi, la partita vinta e adesso il meritato festeggiamento, Andres prese la bustona dei pop corn e li mise sul letto in modo che entrambi potessero mangiarne.La mano grande e calda del cannoniere ne prese un po', e li mise in bocca...erano ottimi...Andy mise la sua di mano nella busta e ne prese e li mise in bocca...uhhm si sciolgono in bocca...Ad un certo punto la mano del kaiser forte e grande aveva toccato la mano piu' esile della donna.Avevano messo entrambi la mano nella busta.Il cuore del kaiser batteva a mille...lui era innamorato della ragazza da sempre...lei invece che di norma sapeva controllare i suoi sentimenti, sotto una patina di indifferenza non riuscì...e arrossì leggermente.In quel momento arrivò il cameriere di casa Napoleon che bussò così il momento di tensione si sbloccò...entrambi si alzarono dal lettone, dove prima c'era rilassamento e gioia adesso c'era una tensione altissima...però all'arrivo delle bevande e del cibo, la tensione calò e tornò nuovamente la dolcezza di casa propria.Andres pensava che quella sera si sentiva alquanto strana, non riusciva a controllare le ondate di emozione che l'assalivano, cosa succedeva?Perchè non ci riusciva con lui e con gli altri si?Perchè stava succedendo questo?Be dopo qualche attimo decise di non pensarci piu'...così dal carrello, che il cameriere aveva loro lasciato, presero entrambi una birra...e ancora contenti di tutto si misero nuovamente nel lettone e incominciarono a brindare..."Odg alla tua prossima vittoria, e alla coppa finale!""Grazie Kaiser...vedrai che al prossimo torneo vincerai tu...""Dai adesso beviamo dolce Andy...""Ok" Così incominciarono a bere...dalla bottiglia, come due veri uomini, ma soprattutto con la lbertà dell'intensa amicizia che li legava da anni.Il sapore della birra era di certo uno dei migliori sapori che esistevano, scendeva giu' e lasciava solo l'oblio, anche se non si sarebbe sentito ancora per molto tempo.Il kaiser anche era contentissimo e stava bevendo la sua di birra, mentre con la coda dell'occhio guardava intensamente le labbr che ancora erano attaccate alla bottiglia della ragazza...erano morbide, a forma di cuoricino...carnose...  
Sentì il suo corpo che incominciava a prendere fuoco...maledizione...cosa succedeva?Dove era finito il suo proverbiale autocontrollo?  
Cercò di scuotersi, mise giu' per un attimo la bottiglia per prendere un po' del cibo che stava ancora sul carrello.Si alzò e avvicinò loro questo carrello e così prese una bella lasagna...ne pose un piatto alla ragazza...che sorrise contentissima.Gli occhi brillavano di eccitazione...la lasagna era uno dei suoi piatti preferiti.Prese la forchetta e incominciò mangiarla con grande gusto...così anche Karl la cucina italiana er una delle migliori del mondo...poi insieme alla lasagna bevvero altra birra e con essa anche un po' di vino locale...successivamente...un altro po' di pop corn...e poi via al secondo, una bella bistecca arrostita, lui adorava la carne..e lì là facevano davvero bene...perchè uscire quando con uno schiocco di dita si otteneva tutto quello che si voleva?Sorrise alla ragazza che in quel momento aveva la bocca piena, aveva una espressione così tenera e dolce, sembrava un po' una dolce pupazzetta...un'espressione così intensamente dolce, che non aveva mai avuto...quella sera il grande kaiser era davvero strano, forse era quella sorta di festeggiamento e quel vino unito alla birra che gli faceva vedere cose ancora piu' approfondte del solito, i suoi sentimenti per lei erano fortissimi ma quella sera era come tutto ovattato e centuplicato...le sensazioni l'atmosfera...tutto insomma.Mancava solo la musica ma non era il caso. La ragazza stava osservando con occhio magnetico l'espressione cupa ma anche così sexy del cannoniere...da quando lei vedeva nel suo migliore amico, un fratello quasi, un uomo sexy da paura?Con quell'espressione così cupa, le labbra così carnose e sexy...quel viso così ruvido e quel corpo così eccezionalmente perfetto e tonico?Cosa le succedeva?Forse aveva bisogno di sesso?Certo quella sera era una delle piu' strane serate che avesse mi vissuto.  
"Bum, brindo alla nostra amicizia che duri per sempre..." E' alzò in alto un bicchiere di vino...poi lo bevve.  
Lui era in qualche modo deluso da quel brindisi, cosa si sarebbe aspettato?Sapeva che lei era la sua migliore amcia...perchè allora ad un complimento così sincero rispondeva con un'espressione di delusione profonda?Dopo quella bevuta, lei si lasciò scivolare sul morbdo letto, e da seduta si distese, si sentiva estremamente rilassata e con la mente annebbiata...quasi libera da ogni pensiero...Karl la guardava...era così bella, così sexy...bevve anche lui il vino...  
Dopodicchè anche lui si sentì quasi annullato, la sua volontà annullata quasi del tutto, la sua passione, il suo istinto di maschio stava prevalendo alla razionalità che manteneva ancora inalterata la loro amicizia.  
Con una voce che non era piu' la sua...disse"Andy ti amo lo sai?" "  
Lei lo guardava.Avanti a sè c'era un guerriero un dio pagano...vedeva quell'uomo nella sua perfezione fisica...un animale da sballo...la sua razionalità era completamente sparita...la sua passionalità aveva preso il sopravvento dopo anni che la teneva chiusa e soffocata.Disse"Ti amo anche io...Karl..."+

Un rauco gracidio accolse l'ennesima carezza dell'uomo che lei amava.La stava amando, sembrava da secoli, d'altronde non poteva saperlo con esattezza, in quanto le aveva messo sugli occhi una striscia di seta ben legata dietro la testa.Sentiva però la sensazione triplicata, centuplicata...una sensazione fortissima, la sua lingua che scorreva avidamente sul suo seno...che si inturgidiva all'istante...quella lingua che lasciava sul suo corpo scie umide e tiepide, che facevano del suo corpo uno strumento di piacere...Quell'uomo le sapeva dare tutto e bastava pochissimo.Forse perchè lui era l'uomo della sua vita, l'uomo che amava, non c'erano parole per esprimere questo sentimento, sapeva che lui era la metà quella mancante che assieme all'altra metà avrebbe composto la mela intera...Le sue mani che le carezzavano dolcemente erano grandi e dolcissime.Si sentiva in esse un enorme desiderio di dare dolcezza e nello stesso tempo una grandissima passione.Si controllava in quanto voleva che prima di tutto fosse lei ad arrivare al piacere, all'orgasmo, poi avrebbe pensato a sè stesso.Sorrise.Anche se le sensazioni erano centuplicate, lui era sempre lo stesso ...dolce e romantico, nonchè appassionato...poi un rauco gracidio, l'ennesimo..."Ti amo lo sai?"Il sorriso sul viso dell'uomo fu soddisfatto, i suoi occhi erano illuminati da una calda luce...una luce che solo un uomo innamorato poteva far vedere, una luce che era parte della sua anima...l'anima che non mostrava mai a nessuno, ma che per lei non aveva segreti.Voleva che il piacere fosse immenso, lui non voleva altro che amarla all'infinito, come aveva sempre desiderato e portarla al nirvana, come avrebbe voluto fare da sempre...  
Un ennesimo singulto sfuggì alle labbra della donna quando le mani divennero la bocca...una bocca affamata, che partendo dal viso...baciando e lasciando lievi scie umide e calde...continuava per l'orecchio...la lingua entrava massaggiando...riempendola, la faceva sempre sentire piena...soddisfatta, protetta in tutte le sfaccettature della parola...non c'era un termine adatto per descrivere quell'uomo, poteva solo dire che era l'uomo giusto e finalmente lo aveva capito...sorrise...anche se le risultava difficile, l'assalto era davvero appassionato e lei voleva annegare in quel mare di passione.Aveva represso per tanti anni il suo essere donna, la sua sessualità, ma in quel frangente doveva ammettere che era una donna, e per giunta una donna speciale...tutto in lei gridava...sei una donna e lui è un uomo il tuo uomo...godi, non ti inibire...è tuo facci quello che vuoi, non essere passiva, fatti avanti anche tu...nulla è proibito, è amore tutto questo.

Le carezze erano infinite...la dolce e calda lingua scorreva dall'orecchio indisturbata...piano piano si avvicinava al collo per poterlo baciare carezzare e mordicchiare...ma soprattutto godere all'infinito...la vena del suo collo batteva, era incredibile che sensazioni favolose...non c'erano parole per descrivere tutto questo...era la perfezione...un connubio di due corpi in un'anima...le mani reggevano con delicatezza il corpo della donna che si muoveva, mugolava dal piacere immenso e intenso che sentiva...piano piano la stretta si allentava per trasformarsi in carezza, i seni, quei globi perfetti, erano grandi e morbidi...quelle mani affondavano carezzavano toccavano, strizzavano tutto con estrema tenerezza...il godimento era incredibile, non sarebbe riuscita a controllarsi per molto...alzava le mani, avrebbe voluto togliere la benda...ma l'uomo con una tenerezza dolcissima glielo impediva...sussurrandole..."Abbi pazienza Andy, vedrai il piacere tra poco aumenterà a dismisura...ti amo lo sai?"  
Dal collo l'avida e calda lingua...incominciò a scendere..lasciando tracce indelebili almeno per lei...che sentiva come un fuoco ardente ogni qual volta la lingua la sfiorava, si fermò sull'attaccatura dei seni...oltre a carezzare, quella dolce linguina rientrava nei meandri della bocca del suo uomo, in quanto le dolci e ardenti labbra la baciavano...piano piano i baci divennero una cascata di baci, piccoli e leggeri, l'uomo poi si alzò sulle sue possenti braccia per arrivare nuovamente alle labbra già rosse di baci della compagna...e gliele torturò ancora un po', baciandole, leccandole, mordicchiandole...quando le lasciò erano gonfie e rosse...dal piacere e dall'intenso desiderio che provava...anche se al buio aveva deciso di ricambiare l'intenso piacere che lui le stava dando...così lo afferrò e lo girò facendolo stendere...alla cieca, la sua bocca incominciò a sfiorarlo e piano piano dai capelli scese lasciandogli una scia di baci e leccatine sugli occhi, sulle guance sul collo...non avrebbe mai smesso di baciarlo, assieme alla bocca c'erano anche le mani, che lungi dallo stare ferme carezzavano, toccavano con immensa delicatezza ma allo stesso tempo colme di calore...che trasmettevano al corpo caldo e appassionato del suo uomo, che già era colmo di piacere...e che mormorò "Ancora amore...ancora..non smettere mai..."Questa volta fu la donna che fece un sorriso di soddisfazione, aveva poca esperienza in amore, anche se di sesso se ne intendeva…ma quell'uomo non era sesso… era in suo potere, la qual cosa le piaceva, le donava grande piacere e molto potere...continuò a baciarlo...dai pettorali...arrivò ai capezzoli, che succhiò lievemente, la sua lingua non solo li toccava con tenerezza, ma girava attorno ad essi, perchè voleva farli esplodere dalla passione, completamente, non voleva lasciare nemmeno un piccolo poro inesplorato del suo uomo...Il Kaiser che in campo era un imperatore… non riusciva piu' a restare fermo avanti a quella dolcissima tortura, l'amava e voleva amarla...vedere però che la sua femminilità veniva fuori, li dava ancora piu' piacere un piacere immenso...la donna intanto continuava nella sua esplorazione...dal tormentargli i capezzoli, con dolci bacini e tenere ma appassionate leccatine...incominciò a lasciare scie languide sul petto, per poi scendere un po' piu' giu'...un po' piu' giu' all'attaccatura dei jeans...dove i peli aumentavano...lì dovette fermarsi, perchè l'uomo la prese tra le braccia e la distese sotto di lui...le sensazioni che aveva provato erano indescrivibili...lei che non vedeva poi andare memoria cercare di capire di esplorare, le sensazioni provate erano state magiche e centuplicate...favolose.

In un impeto di lucidità Karl mormorò"Cosa sto facendo?"Ma poi venne distratto da una mano che incominciò a torturarlo dolcemente...e dimenticò razionalità facendosi avvolgere da questa passione così forte.  
"Karl sei splendido..."L'uomo continuò là da dove aveva lasciato prima...torturò i suoi seni così caldi e grandi...prima con le mani, poi con le labbra e poi con la dolce linguina...era così bello sentire che la donna che amava godeva...si godeva finalmente per amore...lei che non aveva mai goduto e aveva solo sofferto per un fato avverso.  
Piano piano dopo piccoli morsetti...che avevano lasciato un lieve segno...scese...e si avviò verso il pancino...era adorabile, così piatto, così femminile...incominciò a baciarlo, stuzzicarlo, poi baciò anche l'ombelico, inserendo la sua lingua...che la fece gemere dal profondo, per la sensazione di calore immenso che l'avvolse..."Si Karl, continua..."Un gracidio avvolse il corpo fiammeggiante dell'imperatore...lei non poteva vedere, avendo ancora la benda, ma lui voleva farla godere fino all'inverosimile...voleva amarla portarla in paradiso, per poi farla scendere nuovamente sulla terra...per poi farla risalire e provare mille e mille volte il nirvana...quel piacere di cui si parla, ma di cui è così difficile arrivare.Dopo aver lentamente carezzato con la sua lingua quel tenero buco, scese ancora di piu'...l'odore che incominciò a stordirlo proveniva dalla sua femminilità...Così le allargò un po' di piu' le gambe...e incominciò a baciare, leccare succhiare...il tenero clito...La donna provò un piacere che non aveva mai provato nella sua vita...sentiva che non sarebbe riuscita a connettere ancora per molto...  
La lingua intanto stava ancora torturandola.Questa tortura...la stava facendo annegare...annegare ed infine un'esplosione...come fuochi artificiali, come un'eruzione di un vulcano...  
Era salita in paradiso ed era riscesa...  
Ma non era finita là...l'uomo soddisfatto rise di gioia, la sua voce risultò sexy e roca...a quel punto...decise di toglierle la benda di seta..."Adesso vedrai gioia, ti farò nuovamente volare..."Lei lo stava guardando con sguardo annebbiato...la passione che aveva provato, incredibile a dirsi non l'aveva mai provata...ancora c'erano i postumi...Ma lui continuò...Scese ancora piu' giu'...Scese dal lettone...e si sedette in terra, il suo membro stava scoppiando, all' interno di quei jeans, ma se se li fosse tolti...tutto sarebbe finito...e lui voleva portarla in paradiso, tante e tante altre volte...

Prese il suo piede destro...e lo baciò...piano piano, rima sulla pianta poi sul dorso...lievemente...incominciò a mettere un dito in bocca...e iniziò a succhiarlo, dolcemente poi lo tirò fuori per mettere l'intero piede nella sua bocca...succhiava succhiava...tirava fuori soffiava...Lei rabbrividiva dall'immenso piacere...poi lievemente lo rimetteva in bocca, facendo calore a quel piede infreddolito...fiamme attraversavano il corpo della donna...  
Lei scoppiò nuovamente, un altro orgasmo la travolse...  
Trattenersi per l'uomo risultava sempre piu' difficile...ma la soddisfazione nel vederla godere fu immensa...  
Così si alzò da terra e si ridistese sul letto...  
Si sdraiò su di lei...la baciò nuovamente...con una apssione travolgente...sulle labbra, sugli occhi, sul viso...poi sul seno...quel corpo nudo, era fantastico...poi notò le cicatrici...sia sui polsi che sul resto del corpo...gliele baciò teneramete...come se per lui erano altrettanto importanti, come se facessero parte di lei...lei tremò.Nessuno mai aveva baciato quelle cicatrici, testimonianze della sua sofferenza...calde lacrime di passione le scesero dal viso...rosso dalla passione...a quel punto...lui asciugò con teneri baci le lacrime dal viso...poi si alzò nuovamente dal letto e si sfilò i jeans...poi li gettò via.

Si risedette sul letto, e prese con le mani le caviglie della donna attirandola a sè...Prese le sue gambe e le mise sulle sue spalle...così da avere la sua femminilità sempre piu' vicino, così vicino da farle vedere stelle che brillano...intanto anche lui non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo...avvicinò le labbra a quel luogo così intensamente agognato...così profumato di donna...della sua essenza...e ricominciò a baciarla e leccarla...il miele che colava...era tutto suo...piu' ne usciva e piu' lui ne godeva...era pazzo di lei...solo di lei...solo di lei...dopo averla fatta godere nuovamente...la distese sul letto ed incominciò a baciarla avvicinandosi sempre di piu' a lei...poi questa volta incominciò a carezzarla in maniera diversa, non piu' con le mani o con la lingua...si mise sopra di lei...appoggiando le mani e i piedi sul materasso...e incominciò a carezzarla con il membro, ormai libero...la sfiorava lievemente come se la stesse carezzando un velo...la sfiorava...piano piano teneramente...sul seno...sulla pancia e giu' sempre piu' giu' ad arrivare ai piedi...poi all'urlo finale della donna ormai bagnata al parossisimo...si unì a lei...ed incominciò la danza piu' antica del mondo...unendo due corpi e facendoli diventare una sola anima.

Il sole batteva molto forte quella mattina...lo fece svegliare...era al colmo della gioia, finalmente il suo sogno si era avverato, lui e Andy finalmente insieme...la guardò i suoi occhi erano chiusi, la sua bocca ancora rossa per i baci ricevuti...sorrise...era soddisfatto...lui l'amava...si alzò e andò al bagno...la sua nudità faceva risaltare la sua muscolatura già possente...lo sguardo di norma chiuso e silenzioso, gioiosamente felice.Una doccia...ecco quello che ci voleva...Si sentiva felice...il suo sogno si era avverato.Dopo la doccia indossò slip, jeans e maglia, e tornò nella stanza della ragazza...che tra l'altro si era appena svegliata..."Ciao Bum...dio mio...che mal di testa...ma che è successo?Mi fanno male tutte le ossa.Ieri ci sono stati i festeggiamenti per la partita...poi abbiamo bevuto...dio e dopo?Non ricordo piu' nulla..."  
Lo sguardo di Schneider...da felice si era fatto stravolto...non ricordava piu' nulla?...Lui l'amava alla follia e lei non ricordava piu' nulla?Non ricordava di avergli detto che l'amava?...L'amarezza subentrò alla felicità...ed incominciarono i sensi di colpa assieme ad una gran rabbia...lei non ricordava nulla  
A te Martina e a te Lady86 buona lettura, spero ti piaccia questo capitolo.Ho mantenuto la promessa, hai visto?Ho rinnovato questa storia e anche l'Essenza, ma tra poco metterò un'altra storia, che si intitolerà Controluce della Rosa di Versailles, e cambierò La Regina di spade sempre della Rosa di Versailles, be basta chiacchiere…buona lettura, un besito sweety  
Da qualche giorno, Karl era strano.Perchè mai cercava di evitarla?Cosa aveva fatto per far si che si comportasse in questo modo?Piu' ci pensava e piu' arrivava ad un'unica conclusione…doveva essere successo qualche cosa quella sera di una settimana prima, quando avevano festeggiato per la vittoria della partita…ma Karl era di granito.Un vero kaiser, nel vero senso della parola, un imperatore non poteva essere che così glaciale con i suoi sudditi.Ed è così che si comportava con lei….Questo le portava alla mente come si comportava il suo pappa…e lei doveva obbedire…no, tu sei ODG, non devi pensarci. Perchè dovresti?Tu sei occhi di ghiaccio e ti comporterai di conseguenza.Già e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?Andare da quel testardo del suo migliore amico e chiedere spiegazioni?Avrebbe dovuto allenarsi, invece era seduta a bere un'aranciata in panchina e stava pensando….quella sera, avevano mangiato…avevano bevuto, un clima così dolce…così sereno, seppur a tratti pieno di tensione….cercava di pensare…ma oltre a quello non ricordava assolutamente nulla, a parte il mattino dopo, che aveva indosso solo una canotta e uno mai poteva essere successo?Avevano dormito insieme?E quale sarebbe stato il problema?Insieme ci avevano dormito per anni da piccoli.Quale sarebbe stata la differenza?Certo ogni qual volta lei gli era vicino sentiva dei turbamenti e il corpo si eccitava….sentiva i capezzoli, sotto le fasce che si indurivano…Karl aveva un fascino incredibile….somigliava ad una tigre….aveva il suo stesso magnetismo….il suo stesso portamento…..si era inevitabilmente attratta da lui…..

Karl era in uno stato di perpetua malinconia, ed insieme di rabbia.Portava dentro di se una sorta di tormento.Il suo corpo reagiva a tutto questo e richiedeva l'amore che gli era stato dato quella notte.Chiuse la mano a pugno.Doveva sfogarsi, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.Non poteva piu' stare a guardare mentre gli altri si allenavano per le partite del campionato.Sarebbe andato ad allenarsi con Wakabaiasky…così fece.  
Genzo si stava allenando con i suoi compagni, ed era estremamente nervoso.In campo tutto andava bene, ma nella vita privata proprio nulla.Andres, lui non era riuscito a parlarle piu' come era capitato quella volta…e poi la vedeva sempre in continua malinconia, come arrabbiata con il mondo, ma soprattutto la vedeva perplessa.E cosa che lo faceva preoccupare ancora di piu', non stava piu' in compagnia continua di era successo tra quei due?L'imperatore non era una persona che si arrabbiava facilmente, anzi dalla scorza esterna poteva sembrare molto duro, ma in realtà era una persona buona di cuore e che per gli amici avrebbe fatto di tutto.  
Ricordava i tempi in cui era appena arrivato nella loro squadra, dal Giappone, dove tutti credevano in lui, qui invece doveva riconquistare tutto da capo.E se nei primi tempi l'imperatore era stato duro, poi aveva capito che loro due erano simili sotto molti aspetti e avevano poi finito per diventare amici molto amici, nonché rispettosi del gioco di entrambi, di due professionisti che davano tutto per avere tutto.  
L'imperatore si avvicinava al campo.Genzo se ne accorse…aveva uno sguardo tempestoso.Pensò….vuole sfogarsi, e sorrise….i tiri di Karl erano quasi impossibili da parare eppure lui li parava….era sempre contento quando poteva parare dei tiri impossibili, come quelli del kaiser e di ODG.  
"Tsubasa!"urlò il tedesco.Lui si girò"Karl dimmi""Vorrei allenarmi con voi posso?""Certo….di norma non si potrebbe, ma visto che sei stato eliminato, accomodati….Farai parte della squadra b…"  
Lui guardò la sua squadra…bene era contro Genzo, proprio quello che ci voleva…d'altronde pur essendo bravo, Wakashimatzu, non era alla portata di Wakabaiasky e a lui quel giorno serviva sfogarsi con una persona forte come se urlò"Ti batteremo Genzo….SGGK!""Vedremo kaiser….""Ma dov'è Andres?"disse Tusbasa…Sanae Nakazawa rispose"Sta bevendo una bibita…""Fallo venire subito…abbiamo bisogno di lui…per sconfiggere la squadra b…""Bene capitano.."  
Dopo qualche minuto, ODG con l'inseparabile cappellino e lo sguardo magnetico camminava in maniera felina verso di loro.Si inserì nella squadra a e cominciò il gioco.  
La partita ebbe inizio, Tsubasa Oozora incominciò a giocare, tirò la sua palla ad Odg...che incominciò a correre piu' veloce del vento, verso la porta avversaria.Lei era sempre contenta quando poteva sfidarsi con persone forti come lei o quasi.Un sorriso amaro le illuminò le labbra.Chissà cos' era successo a Karl?Che cosa aveva fatto?Perchè c'è l'aveva con lei?Non capiva, proprio non capiva.Intanmto lei correva e avanti a lei si trovò Kojiro che incominciò un combattimento per prendere il pallone i piedi giocavno i due sguardi erano di fuoco, nessuno dei due voleva mollare, ma poi alla fine con un pallonetto, l'intrepido Occhi di ghiaccio prese nuovamente il pallone andò avanti verso Wakaschimatzu.Passò il pallone a Taro Misaki, che continuò l'azione sorpassando Matsuiama e Jun Misugi...ripassandole il pallone, così lei continuò la sua corsa...passando il pallone a Tsubasa nuovamente che tirò in rete.Ma purtroppo il portiere la prese.Il capitano disse ad alta voce"Bravo ken stai migliorando, ma ti batteremo….!" Ken passò la palla a Karl…che fece un tiro micidiale…..verso la porta di Genzo ….ma la palla non arrivò mai, perché fu contrastata da un calcio di ODG con gli occhi fiammeggianti che la fecero tornare indietro verso Wakashimatzu……..ma nemmeno Ken riuscì a vederla perché l'imperatore con un balzo felino la buttò lontano dalla porta….tra i due cominciò un duello tra due animali feroci, un leone e un puma….si guardavano con occhi freddi come due lame…e intanto i loro piedi dribblavano…incessantemente…..mentre giocavano ODG gli disse"Karl cosa è successo?Perchè ti comporti così?"Lo sguardo del tedesco invece di ammorbidirsi come lei aveva pensato si indurì…e disse"Davvero non ti ricordi?Se non ti ricordi, vuol dire che non siamo nemmeno piu' amici….e adesso togliti da mezzo…." E con un portentoso calcio la buttò verso Genzo che la parò…con un balzo altrettanto felino.Il cappellino di Andres era caduto…ed anche lei….Destando lo scalpore nei ragazzi.Il tedesco aveva una furia dentro incredibile….ma dopo averla fatta cadere, si era immediatamente pentito, non avrebbe voluto farla soffrire per nulla al mondo, ma gli era venuta una rabbia che doveva sfogare…..e quello sfogo era giunto proprio al destinatario.Lei non disse nulla, si alzò lo guardò con sguardo duro come l'acciaio…e continuò il gioco.  
Intanto pensava alla durezza dell'amico…cosa aveva fatto per farlo infuriare così?Aveva una carica esplosiva che doveva esplodere…le era esplosa in maniera non proprio tranquilla…cosa significava….se non ti ricordi non siamo nemmeno piu' amici?  
Ecco cosa significava avere amici, farsi calpestare…bene vuol dire che da oggi ODG non avrebbe avuto piu' un amico e alcuna pietà per nessuno, nemmeno per Schneider.Non piu' kaiser o Karl o Bum, non lo meritava….l'avrebbe chiamato Schneider…ma cosa aveva dimenticato per Dio?  
Pensava ma non riusciva a ricordare….doveva essere stato per forza la sera della vittoria….  
Cosa era successo maledizione?Era tutto così annebbiato…non ricordava assolutamente nulla….Davvero voleva troncare un'amicizia che durava da 20 anni?Ne era certa?Non era meglio chiarire tutto?E dove lo metteva l'orgoglio che aveva?Nessuno piu' gliel' avrebbe tolto…ma per Karl l'avrebbe fatto?In fondo secondo lui il torto era di lei stessa.  
Non sapeva che fare.Intanto l'allenamento continuava e finì in parità.Genzo le si avvicinò la sua struttura fisica muscolosa, la sua camminata felina….il suo cappellino rosso…i guanti alle mani, gli occhi tempestosi…"Cosa è successo Andres?Ti sei fatta male?""Nulla Genzo, non ti preoccupare, non so il perché Karl c'è l'abbia con me…non ho idea del perché.""Perché non glielo chiedi?Sai il kaiser non è duro, all'esterno potrebbe apparire così, ma è molto buono e gentile con chi gli dà amicizia.Io lo so."Lei sorrise…lo sapeva che Karl era buono, lei non sarebbe stata qui altrimenti…e nella mente gli apparve il viso di quel bimbo che teneramente le regalava il pallone."Lo so che è buono…però diamine è testardo…"Lui la guardò"Lo so assomiglia parecchio a me…in quanto a questo, testardo ma con un cuore d'oro, vedrai riuscirai a chiarire con lui, so che ci tiene molto a te.E so un'altra cosa.Io me la prendo così tanto quando un fatto è estremamente serio, altrimenti se posso ci passo sopra.""Che cosa avrò mai dimenticato?"  
L'allenamento era terminato, così chiacchierando con Genzo, tornò dentro casa Napoleon e si avviò verso la sua stanza.Si sarebbe fatta una doccia e medicata il gomito che aveva battuto malamente contro il terreno.Poi sarebbe andata da Karl.  
L'interessato invece non era ancora stanco, si era pentito di averle fatto del male, e forse avrebbe dovuto capire, in quanto lei nella vita non era mai stata amata, forse il troppo amore, lei non lo capiva e quindi l'aveva momentaneamente rimosso, ma com'era possibile?No, erano ubriachi…ma lui se lo ricordava, per lui era stato amore, un sogno che si realizzava nella sua pienezza.E pensava che lo fosse stato anche per a tirare calci al pallone, non demordeva, i tiri erano sempre piu' potenti, finchè un rumore non lo fece fermare.Un tronco si era spezzato.Il suo tiro era stato così forte da spezzarlo.Era stanco, ma la rabbia almeno era svanita.Tornò indetro, si sarebbe fatto una doccia e poi avrebbe cercato di chiarire con Andy, la donna che amava nonostante tutto.  
Lei si era appena rivestita dopo la doccia e si era medicata…così si era avviata verso la stanza di Karl, si perché da quando avevano litigato, lui non dormiva piu' da lei.  
Bussò, perché ormai così facevano ma non sentì risposta…così entrò.Nella sua stanza non c'era nulla.Ma sentì lo scroscio dell'acqua, sorrise, era sotto la doccia.Lo avrebbe aspettato.  
Così incominciò a perlustrare la stanza.Non c'erano indizi che potevano farle capire qualche cosa?Il suo cervello era una nebbia assoluta.Poi all'improvviso notò una cosa…da un cassetto malamente chiuso, spuntava un reggiseno….Lei pensò…Karl porta delle donne qui?Ma quando sarà successo?Poi osservò meglio l'indumento e lo riconobbe.Era suo quel reggiseno, sotto le fasce lei lo metteva….era proprio quello con le spalline sottili, e i cuoricini, che lei adorava, si il suo preferito, cosa ci faceva nella stanza dell'imperatore?Un momento, cosa indossava quel maledetto giorno?Aveva quel reggiseno?Si difatti non riusciva piu' a ci era finito in quella stanza?  
Poi un ricordo si fece strada nella sua mente….Karl la baciava…le sussurrava paroline dolci…  
Non era possibile, eppure dai meandri della sua mente usciva u ricordo così bizzarro….lei prese il suo reggiseno tra le mani e lo strinse.Il kaiser uscì dalla doccia, e si coprì con un'asciugamano la vita.Aprì la porta del bagno e si trovò Andy là nella sua stanza con il suo reggiseno tra le mani."Allora ti sei ricordata quindi!"  
Lei non riusciva a togliere lo sguardo da quel corpo così scolpito, poi alzò lo sguardo e disse"Che ci fa questo in camera tua?""Ma allora non ricordi nulla ancora…""Un ricordo c'è l'ho ma non è possibile…""Qual è?""Tu mi baciavi…"Un sorriso di fiele avvolse la bocca del kaiser che la guardò con amarezza e poi disse"Se non ti ricordi forse è meglio che ti ricordi io…altrimenti potrai pensare che quel reggiseno è solo un trofeo, invece non è così affatto.""Cosa non mi ricordo?""La sera della vittoria abbiamo festeggiato..abbiamo bevuto e mangiato, quella sera c'era una tensione non indifferente te ne sei accorta anche tu vero?""Si, me ne sono accorta…""Ebbene dopo aver bevuto, abbiamo fatto l'amore, ci è uscito spontaneo, come se fossimo due esseri in perfetta sintonia….due anime gemelle….""Cosa?Abbiamo fatto l'amore?""Si…ed è stato bellissimo lo sai vero?"  
Karl non se la sentì di dirle tutto, ossia che loro si erano dichiarati il loro amore, questa era una cosa che doveva ricordare lei, solo lei, altrimenti tra loro sarebbe rimasta solo l'amicizia e probabilmente solo una notte di intenso sesso almeno per lei.In quanto a lui, lui l'amava, non c'era nulla di altro da dire.  
ODG rimase senza fiato per quello che aveva sentito, ecco perché quelle sensazioni , quelle immagini fumose, quel reggiseno, era stata usata?Guardò il cannoniere negli occhi, no non era stata usata, se era stato sesso era stato da entrambe le parti.Ma immaginava che non era stato solo sesso, perché tra i due c'era una tensione sotterranea, un'attrazione fisica non indifferente, della quale si era accorta da poco….il suo corpo però ricorda….al solo sfiorare il ragazzo o guardarlo si eccitava incredibilmente…e poi…..si doveva pensare alle parole dette ad Alain….l'unico ragazzo che amava….e che non era lui Alain.Guardò in viso Karl ….non sapeva che dirgli….

Era trascorso un mese da quel giorno…ricordava cosa lei gli aveva detto….sento una forte attrazione per te Karl…questo è vero, ma tu sei per me il mio migliore amico…e basta.Abbiamo sbagliato a fare l'amore.Tra noi non ci potrà mai essere nulla di romantico.L'amore porta solo a soffrire, ed io non voglio piu' soffrire, soprattutto se tu sei il prezzo che dovrei pagare.

Il kaiser era nervoso, ma soprattutto stanco.Era ad un bar, quel giorno invece di allenarsi.Voleva affogare il suo dispiacere nell' alcool.Lui incredibilmente la capiva.Stesso lui si comportava così.Amava e fuggiva.Era sempre stato il motto dell'imperatore, mai amare, solo dare piacere.Allora perché si lamentava?Sentiva il cuore sanguinare.Chissà quante donne gliel'avevano augurato…il suo sorriso era fiele.+

Perché lui aveva sempre reagito così?Forse perché non aveva mai ricevuto amore?Solo denaro e tate?Perchè la sua vita seppur nell'agio era stata difficile e molto?I suoi genitori che litigavano sempre….le urla che lui cercava inutilmente di non sentire…tappandosi le orecchie, e sfogandosi col pallone?  
Il giorno in cui scoprì suo padre che faceva sesso con un'altra donna?Il giorno in cui Marie sua sorella era caduta in depressione e ammalata di bulimia?Il giorno in cui loro si erano divorziati mettendosi con altri partner?Lasciando loro da soli completamente?  
Chiese al barista un drink incominciò a bere….si ricordava quando aveva trovato la sorella nel bagno che vomitava.La ragazza da allora aveva sempre avuto problemi sia alimentari che con i ragazzi.Sempre allegra era divenuta una lastra di ghiaccio, un po' come lui, dedicandosi esclusivamente a far soffrire i ragazzi e dedicandosi alla danza, suo sport preferito, non per nulla era chiamata il cigno imperiale.

Andres era stanca.Si era dovuta violentare per dire quelle parole al suo migliore amico, in fondo lei lo amava.Ma come poteva rischiare tutto?Non poteva rischiare, lui era la sua unica ancora, l'unica cosa pulita che il mondo le aveva donato, il perno della sua vita, ma allo stesso tempo, non poteva essere piu' di quello anche se lei lo avrebbe voluto con tutta la sua anima.Meno male che tra poche ore avrebbero giocato con l'Argentina.Si sarebbe sfogata, era stanca di questi allenamenti voleva passare all'azione per non pensare.

5 ore dopo  
Le due squadre stavano entrando in campo….l'Argentina con elementi molto forti come Carlos Santana…e la sua squadra la nazionale giapponese….tra cui molti elementi in gamba.Karl dov'era?Pensava Andres?Lo vide come al solito insieme al signor Marshall.Aveva degli occhi iniettati di sangue e tristi immensamente tristi.Non era curato come al solito, ma i capelli erano scombinati e la polo non completamente dentro il pantalone della tuta.Lei pensava…tutta colpa mia, Karl era così sconvolto a causa sua.Eppure l'amicizia che li legava c'era ancora, ne era certa.

La partita ebbe inizio.Quel giorno ODG non diede una performance eccellente come al solito, pensava a tutt'altro e ne era consapevole.Non le era mai successo in tanti anni di calcio, di pensare ad altro mentre giocava una partita così importante.

Calciò ma questa volta non fece goal creando uno stupore generale.Tutti si resero conto che Odg non era nella sua forma fisica migliore.Tutti pensavano che era a causa del rapporto ormai in crisi con l'imperatore.

Difatti facilmente Carlos le tolse il pallone e si avviò alla rete del SGGK per fare il primo goal, sapeva che la partita non sarebbe stata delle piu' semplici ma voleva vincere….doveva vincere, così sarebbe stato chiamato dalla squadra ufficiale, divenendo un professionista a tutti gli effetti.

Andres però non era così fuori forma da non riuscire a giocare e quindi partì all'inseguimento dell'argentino e dopo un po' cominciò un combattimento di piedi e all'improvviso il ragazzo mentre faceva un tiro per tentare il goal la colpì…e la ragazza volò per un bel po' di tempo la palla dal petto la colpì poi in faccia facendola cadere in terra…

Carlos non era un mostro difatti si fermò per vedere cosa era successo a quel giocatore tanto bravo.Le si era rotta parte della maglia che costituiva la divisa della nazionale maschile giapponese.Intravide delle nascondeva quel ragazzo?

Lui non riuscì a riprendersi per alcuni minuti.Poi si rialzò stancamente.

Karl da dove era rimase aveva fatto quel bastardo?L'aveva ferita?E se avesse scoperto il suo segreto?Si alzò e corse verso il campo.Sapeva che non sarebbe dovuto entrare ma chi cazzo se ne fregava?Voleva andare da superò l'arbitro come se nulla fosse….che disse"Ehi tu, ma non puoi entrare…"e Karl rispondere…"ma va a fan culo….""come ti permetti ….""Cosa vuol farmi vuole escludermi dal campionato?"L'arbitro restò zitto.Lui era il kaiser ed era già stato eliminato nelle precedenti partite.  
Karl corse verso di lei….e le prese una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.I due ragazzi si guardarono….un sorriso apparve sul volto triste e amareggiato del cannoniere tedesco e così la ragazza seppur malconcia si sentì molto molto meglio…anche lei gli sorrise.

Dalla bocca del cannoniere usciva un rivolo di sangue che lei si pulì con la manica sporcando il braccio…parecchie parti della divisa fu stracciata.Il signor Marshall voleva chiedere il time out per farla visitare dall'infermeria di campo.Lei non volle…e per fortuna riuscì ad evitare di essere visitata.Sarebbero stati guai neri.

L'arbitro fischiò..la partita riprese, il cannoniere tedesco uscì dal campo di calcio.Sembrava che l'armonia fosse tornata e quindi i giocatori giocarono con piu' impegno.Odg si era fatta male a piu' parti, aveva un ginocchio ferito e da questa lieve ferita usciva del sangue.Non era una ferita grave ma faceva davvero male.

Il signor Marshall chiese il time out, non voleva l'infermeria?Va bene ma l'avrebbe fasciata Sanae Nakazawa, almeno si sarebbe fu.Tutti i ragazzi attorno a lei, tutti la capivano, soprattutto Tsubasa Oozora e Genzo i quali si erano feriti innumerevoli volte ed avevano continuato a giocare fregandosene del dolore con la pura forza di volontà e negli occhi un fuoco che parlava di vincere il campionato mondiale.Stessa cosa negli occhi del cannoniere dagli occhi grigi.

Poi pur sentendo dolore rientrò nuovamente in campo.E la partita ricominciò…passò la palla a Kojiro che l'afferrò col piede senza difficoltà facendo una corsa verso la porta avversaria, ma all'improvviso un cannoniere cercò di prendergli il pallone, un tipo che giocava con lo stesso metodo dello stesso Kojiro…Aleandro Murieta che gli prese il pallone con un pallonetto magico e riprese la corsa ma questa volta verso Genzo Wakabaiaski sempre pronto a prendere qualsiasi pallone.Si mise già in posizione.Ma non ci fu bisogno perché mentre Alenadro si avvicinava alla porta, Tsubasa Oozora gliela prese e la passò a ODG che riprese la corsa verso la porta avversaria, seppur con un gran dolore al piede e al ginocchio colpito prima da Santana, già proprio quel ragazzo che quando era piccola e faceva la prostituta aveva dormito con lei, senza fare nulla.Chissà se lui si sarebbe accorto che lui era una lei e che era quella ragazza.Credeva di no…ma sarebbe stato meglio così.Non voleva piu' rinvangare il passato, già ci viveva tutti i giorni.Era perfetta esteriormente ma aveva tante tante paure, e difatti non voleva perdere l'amicizia con Karl per tentare qualche cosa che sarebbe andata sicuramente male.

Non era cambiato poi molto pensava lei.Certo si era irrobustito, aveva i muscoli era diventato alto almeno un metro e novanta, ma gli occhi erano rimasti uguali, grintosi ma giusti e leali.Ne era contenta.

Il piede le pulsava dolorosamente…,ma doveva continuare non poteva arrendersi proprio ora…ora che sembrava che almeno l'amicizia tra lei e il kaiser fosse tornata.Scansò parecchi avversari tra cui Pepe…con un agile dribbling e successivamente passando la palla a Matsuiama a Boca.Questi argentini erano davvero magnifici.Erano bravissimi, ma non sarebbero riusciti a battere il Giappone.Dopo aver passato la palla a Hikaru e superato Boca la palla venne rilanciata verso di lei….che con una rovesciata seppur con immenso dolore fece rete.

A quel punto era una questione di onore, così dopo il goal, il portiere argentino passò la palla a Santana che cominciò la sua corsa verso la porta di Genzo, avrebbe fatto goal questa volta, non si sarebbe fatto prendere in giro da un campione come quel ragazzo dai capelli scuri e occhi grigi.  
Passò la metà campo passando la palla a Boca e successivamente a Murieta…finchè quasi vicino alla porta tirò con una scivolata incredibile….

Genzo senza molte difficoltà la prese…dopo aver preso il pallone lo rilanciò a Tsubasa che ricominciò la corsa.

Il portiere si rese conto di avere un guanto bruciato e rotto.Cazzo…pensò, Carlos Santana fa dei tiri micidiali…

Odg aveva visto l'espressione sorpresa del portiere suo amico, così si girò e cominciò a seguire Tsubasa.Il piede come il ginocchio fasciato le facevano un immenso male….gli occhi le si stavano appannando dal dolore.In quel momento si girò verso Karl….il suo angelo, il suo migliore amico, il suo perno…..cercò di riprendersi….in quanto Tsubasa le stava passando il pallone….non avrebbe avuto la forza di continuare la sua corsa verso la porta, doveva tirare da fuori fece…ma la palla andò a sbattere contro il palo….

Non doveva cadere, c'è la doveva fare, non poteva svenire, altrimenti sarebbe andata in infermeria e non ci poteva andare.Finalmente l'arbitro fischiò la fine del primo tempo.

Andres con grosso sforzo si avvicinò alla panchina e si sedette.Karl le portò una bottiglietta di acqua….lei la aprì e se la buttò sul viso e sui capelli…si sentiva relativamente meglio, anche se la gamba le faceva molto male.Sanae le si avvicinò e le disse…"Aspetta ti cambio la fasciatura e ti metto un unguento così sentirai meno dolore…."Lei sorrise debolmente…e mormorò"Grazie Sani…"La menager sorrise…e pensò…assomiglia così tanto a Tsubasa la sua caparbietà , la sua voglia di non mollare la sua voglia di vincere…..era incredibile…qunato si somigliassero, ma in piu' lui aveva delle zone oscure e questo lo rendeva simile a Genzo.Era un mix dei due, chissà cosa aveva passato.  
Le si avvicinò nuovamente e le massaggiò la pomata sulla gamba e sul piede che lei si rese conto era ferito….lo massaggiò e poi lo fasciò con una benda nuova e bagnata.

Andres si sentiva davvero meglio.Karl avrebbe voluto uccidere Carlos, perché aveva visto che Andy stava giocando ma a discapito delle sue forze e della sua salute…poi pensò..cosa dico, chissà cosa avrà passato che io non so nemmeno….le si avvicinò e disse"C'è la farai Andy…" La menager si allontanò capendo che i due dovevano dirsi qualche cosa di importante…"Ti voglio bene Andy""Anche io te ne voglio Bum…sono felice di essere di nuovo tua amica, la tua migliore amica, pensavo…""Pensavi che tutto fosse stato deciso?O stare insieme o nulla?No Andy ti amo troppo per importi e impormi questo terribile sacrificio…""O Bum…""Dai manca poco tempo ormai….dai il meglio…..sei un campione non dimenticarlo mai…"

Il secondo tempo fu micidiale, di piu' del primo anche se ODG diede il meglio di se, dopo pochi minuti la fascia si asciugò e il sollievo che aveva provato andò via, la gamba divenne un tormento…..Tsubasa come anche Misugi se ne accorsero e decisero di alleviare il gioco e non contare principalmente su di lui infortunato, ma poi cambiarono idea, se era come loro e lo era, allora non dovevano comportarsi così.

La partita fu giocata al massimo della loro bravura, ma purtroppo Santana riuscì a fare goal al grande Genzo, che intanto si era fatto male il braccio per cercare di prendere quel terribile tiro….Lui aveva fatto un salto l'aveva sfiorata ma non era riuscito a fermarla e la palla era entrata in rete…..facendo l'uno a uno.

Purtroppo il troppo sole stava sfibrando la squadra giapponese…soprattutto la ragazza brasiliana che si sentiva oltremodo stanca ma soprattutto desiderosa di fermarsi e di concludere al piu' presto possibile.Le tirarono la palla e lei fece una mega corsa verso la porta, vedeva doppio, il piede e la gamba le facevano male, la casacca era strappata, le fasce stringevano troppo il seno….la vista le si annebbiò nuovamente…..un mega applauso arrivò dagli spalti…erano gli argentini venuti a vedere e tifare la loro squadra, ma quell'applauso era per lei, quel giocatore era stato coraggiosissimo e soprattutto ancora combatteva per la vittoria.Ma purtoppo tirò in rete e poi cadde in terra.Era distrutta dalla fatica.Il tiro come un lampo arrivò fino alla rete ma Carlos Santana con un calcio lo rigettò nuovamente in campo.

La ragazza era rimasta in terra.Era così bello stare lì a terra, chiudere gli occhi per un attimo….ma poi con grande sforzo e con i dolori che la sfibravano dappertutto si rialzò.Ma rimase lì ferma.Non aveva la forza di continuare.

Ma ad un certo punto un urlo la fece andare avanti…"Forza Andy sei o non sei il magnifico e intrepido ODG?E allora stringi i denti e continua…"Lei ebbe la forza di sorridere, sapeva chi era, solo una persona poteva essere era seppur contro la sua volontà le sue gambe continuarono a muoversi e giocare.

Ad un certo punto però Genzo dalla porta decise di fare una cosa pazzesca.Sapeva che seppur aveva giocato e molto, era il piu' riposato perché aveva corso di meno degli altri, così lasciò la porta incustodita e partì per fare il goal della vittoria.Dribblò parecchi giocatori arrivò dov'era Andres…le fece un occhiolino e le disse"Ci penso io non ti preoccupare…." E continuò la sua corsa verso la vittoria.Ma a quel punto Andres che giocava anche da portiere decise di andare a proteggere la porta lasciata incustodita.

Pepe non riuscì a prendergli la palla e nemmeno Carlos, ma alla fine ci fu un gioco di piedi tra Murieta e lo stesso Genzo, ne uscì vincitore Genzo però non riuscì a fare goal perché il portiere la prese e la rilanciò a Santana che fece un mega tiro che Andres con le sue ultime forze prese con un piede rilanciandola…però questo fu l'ultimo sacrificio che il cannoniere brasiliano riuscì a fare cadendo in terra svenuta.Genzo intanto stava facendo una corsa per tornare alla sua porta e Karl stava per rientrare in campo per andare dalla ragazza svenuta.Ma il fischio finale bloccò tutto.La partita finì in parità.I ragazzi corsero tutti verso Andres per portarla fuori magari per farla riprendere con dell'acqua e portandola in infermeria.

Avevano pareggiato.I calci di rigore avrebbero confermato la vittoria di una delle due squadre.Ma avevano quindici minuti di Karl assieme a Andres andarono all'infermeria.Lui l'avrebbe protetta.Era uscita dal campo come una grande campionessa….e avrebbe ripreso a giocare alle prossime partite con egual grinta, ma ora doveva essere curata….

Karl fece in modo di non farla spogliare, ma solo curare alle parti ferite, le diedero poi un medicinale….e lei restò là …per riposare con l'amico di sempre con lei.

Intanto purtroppo la partita la vinsero gli Argentini, per un goal in piu' a loro.Ma comunque sarebbero passati alle eliminatorie, perché avevano lo stesso punteggio degli argentini….

Così andarono tutti dalla ragazza a darle la buona notizia….e lei ormai sveglia ne fu contenta, i suoi sacrifici erano valsi a qualche cosa….la Fifa non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere che lei era una donna, altrimenti rischiava la squalifica totale.E questo lo doveva a Karl, altrimenti sarebbe stata scoperta in quell'occasione.

You are not alone  
Attenzione ci sono scene che potrebbero dare fastidio.  
Questo chappy lo dedico a ….Mi dispiace dell'enorme ritardo ma ho dovuto lavorare molto, d'altronde le giornate dovrebbero essere piu' lunghe almeno di 10 ore, be basta ciance buon divertimento e fatemi sapere se vi piace…besitos sweety

Erano trascorsi due giorni da quella partita.Alla ragazza facevano ancora male le gambe e i piedi feriti, ma stava fondamentalmente meglio.  
Il signor Marshall aveva loro dato una giornata di libertà, avevano giocato bene e si erano meritati quel riposo, i due ragazzi che avevano fatto si di passare le eliminatorie nonostante la sconfitta erano Oozora e Odg…ossia la stessa Andres.La ragazza era davvero contenta.  
Si stava rilassando nella sua stanza, aveva deciso di trascorrere la giornata guardando la città.Strano a dirsi, ma lei non aveva mai avuto il tempo di divertirsi, in maniera normale, ossia ridere, guardare la città i suoi monumenti, mangiare un gelato in allegria, prima perché non aveva potuto farlo, ora anche se famosa, faceva i campionati di calcio, si allenava fino allo stremo, guadagnava molto, ma non aveva avuto mai tempo per un po' di libertà.Questo era il suo programma, avrebbe condiviso la sua gioia con il suo migliore amico, Karl.  
Così si alzò dal letto e decise di andare a fare una doccia.Godere dell'acqua sul corpo, godere della spugna insaponata, si sentiva davvero contenta….notò che passando sui capezzoli la spugna si erano lievemente gonfiati.Arrossì lievemente, pensando ad un volto, alle sue carezze, alle sue labbra, alla sua lingua bollente che passava e la faceva godere all'inverosimile.  
Si scosse non doveva, non voleva pensarci.  
Uscì da quella doccia e si infilò l'accappatoio velocemente.Si asciugò e poi si vestì, indossò i tanga con le fragoline, poi si fasciò il seno, come al suo solito, indossò i jeans,da uomo naturalmente , una maglietta e un paio di phone si asciugò i capelli e poi prese una giacca di jeans e andò verso la stanza dell' amico.

Karl intanto stava pensando a quegli attimi di gioia e di tensione all'ospedale...il fatto che avrebbero potuto scoprire il segreto della donna che amava...chiuse la mano a pugno meno male che tutto era andato per il meglio...Quando sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità?Secondo lui ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, parecchio tempo.In quel momento sentì la porta della sua stanza aprirsi...una ragazza con un viso splendente era entrata.A lui si allargò il cuore dalla gioia, sembrava stesse bene...

Lei gli disse"Marshall ci ha dato una giornata libera, ti va di trascorrerla con me?""Certo in che modo?""Andando in giro per negozi, per monumenti visitare la splendida Parigi e magari mangiare un gelato,divertirci...ti va?Stasera magari andiamo a ballare...è una vita che non ci vado...""Ok...gioia..."  
Era da parecchio che in lei non vedeva tanta felicità.Era felice anche lui quando lo era lei."A me va bene...vado a sistemarmi un attimo e poi usciamo ok?""Ok".  
La ragazza aveva notato che il ragazzo aveva la camicia aperta e che si vedeva la catenina che portava al collo, ma non era quella che guardava, ma quel poco di petto che si vedeva...quel ragazzo era eccitante, aveva un fisico da mozzare il fiato...quei capelli biondi e lucenti quegli occhi duri come l'acciaio ma quando si posavano su di lei inevitabilmente dolcissimi.E quel jeans, senza la cintura, che se ne era un po' sceso e lei aveva visto...un po' di schiena...e un tatuaggio che lei non pensava portasse...una piccola fenice...Già la fenice che risorge dalle sue ceneri...proprio come loro...sorrise...mentre lui era andato nel bagno.  
Quella carnagione così chiara, così chiaramente tedesca, ma di certo con l'abbronzatura quel tatuaggio risaltava eccome se risaltava gli avrebbe dato un fascino maggiore.

Karl aveva notato uno sguardo diverso nella ragazza mentre si girava per andare nel bagno a sistemarsi.Ma forse era solo si era pettinato…si era sistemato la camicia e i jeans ed era uscito.Si era messo gli stivali e poi le aveva sorriso dicendole"andiamo…"Mano nella mano uscirono dalla stanza del cannoniere tedesco.Per poi lasciargliela per via del suo segreto.

"Come ti senti oggi Andy?""Meglio ma non bene, ancora mi fa male un po' tutto…meno male che il mister ci ha dato una sosta.""Certo per merito tuo e di Tsubasa avete avuto questa possibilità""Già il capitano è un osso duro…""Lo sei anche tu, hai giocato magnificamente e la parata che hai fatto è stata incredibile, sei nata per il calcio…"Un sorriso comparve sul volto della ragazza…."Lo so…."

Lasciarono la casa di Napoleon .Presero un taxi e si fecero portare alla Reggia di Versailles.Lei non c'era mai stata.La trovò spettacolare, soprattutto i giardini….gli interni anche le piacquero molto, ma i giardini erano fantastici.Poi dopo una mattinata a visitare la Reggia e le Tullerie uscirono e si avviarono verso la Tour Eiffel.Mentre passeggiavano, lei vide in lontananza, una ragazza che stava attraversando la strada senza guardare.Aveva uno sguardo molto triste,spento, una pettinatura elaborata, un top scollato e una mini gonna con tacchi incredibilmente alti…..Pensò….

Ma io la conosco…Nefer….

All' improvviso sentì un clacson, si girò e vide un camion che si avvicinava velocissimo alla ragazza, che era ancora persa nei suoi pensieri e nelle sue malinconie.  
Gridò"Attenta!"Ma lei non sentì velocemente cacciò dallo zaino il pallone, che portava sempre con sé e si preparò ad un tiro incredibile….la palla incominciò ad avviarsi verso la ragazza….fino a prenderla in petto e portarla dall'altro lato del marciapiede, salvandola da una morte certa.Karl era rimasto senza fiato.Un tiro fantastico….  
La ragazza in questione era rimasta con gli occhi aperti dallo schok.Non si era accorta di nulla….Era accasciata sul marciapiedi e guardava gli occhi di fuoco del ragazzo che l'aveva salvata con uno spettacolare tiro.

I due ragazzi velocemente avevano attraversato….Andres la guardò meglio….

si era proprio lei…

I ricordi la invasero ad un tratto…

"Vieni stupida, da oggi invece di chiedere l'elemosina per strada, avrai il compito di dare piacere agli uomini, qualsiasi cosa ti chiederanno tu lo farai, altrimenti "e alzò il pugno all'altezza del petto…"non ti aspettare nessuna pietà…"La ragazzina che aveva tredici anni, aveva imparato a combattere nella vita ma anche a non dire nulla, quando non doveva.Chissà magari rispetto a chiedere l'elemosina, andare ad uomini era meglio.  
L'uomo la portò vicino ad una ragazza…che poteva avere tre anni piu' di lei…"Nefer…!"La ragazza si girò verso di lui….Abbassò lo sguardo verso la bambina…e gli occhi si fecero malinconici…un'altra vittima pensò…."Dimmi…""Ne devi fare una puttana sarà tuo compito…insegnarle tutto, dalla piu' piccola delle cose alla piu' complicata e grande…"Lei annuì.  
Da lei imparò parecchie cose, e scoprì con sommo sgomento, che era molto piu' dignitoso chiedere l'elemosina che darsi a degli uomini senza morale…che facevano di quelle bambine prostitute tutto quello che volevano, magari mentre facevano un pompino…parlavano al telefono con i figli che magari avevano la loro stessa età.Era vergognoso, schifoso….E mentre con una mano la premeva ancora di piu' verso il membro prometteva, mantenendo con l'altra mano la cornetta, una sorpresa per il suo ritorno a casa alla figlia.  
L'unica nota positiva in tutto questo era proprio Nefer, che scoprì poi chiamarsi Rita ed era di origine italiana.Rita che adorava l'Egitto e le sue tradizioni, aveva scelto per quell'insano compito quel nome, Nefer….

Tornò al presente.  
"Come stai?"Mormorò la brasiliana, sfiorandole la spalla col braccio….  
Il timbro di voce che negli anni si era lievemente modificato ma non cambiato fece si che la ragazza la fissasse stupefatta…..ricordò….

Dopo averla lasciata nella tana dei lupi, la ragazzina la guardò e disse"Come ti chiami?""Nefer…""No, come ti chiami davvero?""Di norma nessuno vuole sapere come mi chiamo, quindi dò un nome qualsiasi, per adesso il mio diciamo così nome d'arte è Nefer, ma mi chiamo Rita…e tu?""Andres….""Andres dovrai imparare che qui il tuo nome non lo devi dire mai a nessuno, solo così avrai una protezione da tutto quello che ti capiterà.Hai una passione?""Si il calcio…""E ne hai anche altre?""Si mi piacciono le leggende…sai tipo Artu' ei cavalieri della tavola rotonda….O I Maya….""Chi ti piace di piu'?""I cavalieri della tavola Rotonda…""Bene ti piacerebbe come nome di arte Ginevra?""Si perché no?""Ok da ora in poi sarai Ginevra…" Ed un sorriso amaro disegnò le labbra pittate di rosso della ragazza piu' grande.

"Ginevra…" disse Rita guardandola scioccata.Ricordava quando l'aveva vista la prima volta, era con i capelli lunghi, vestita di stracci, uno sguardo affamato d'amore ma duro come l'acciaio ed era una bambina.Negli anni non era cambiata affatto, a parte il modo di vestirsi …e i capelli corti…si ricordava che lei amava il calcio…..quel calcio che le aveva salvato la vita….  
Andres sorrise…"Si….Nefer, sono io…."  
La donna le si buttò tra le braccia piangendo disperata.ODG si era abbassata e tutt'e due in terra si stringevano convulsamente."Cosa ti è successo Rita?""Cosa mi è successo?Di tutto, sono stanca Andres, così volevo fuggire da tutto, ma forse non è possibile piu' ormai, ho 28 anni, è tardi per fuggire….ci ho provato prima con l'eroina, poi con l'alcool, ma non stavo mai bene, alla fine quando ho provato a fuggire davvero, mi hanno ripresa e rinchiusa a pane e acqua…e violentata come fossi stata una mi sono rassegnata a questa vita, poi mi sono decisa, e alla fine dopo svariate cose sono riuscita a scappare.Ero soprappensiero e se non fosse stato per te, sarei morta, grazie ….""Grazie di che?Non c'è nulla di cui tu debba ringraziarmi, siamo amiche…..Ti aiuterò io a trovare una sistemazione e un lavoro ok?""Davvero?""Si….""Ma chi è questo bellissimo ragazzo con te?""Il mio migliore amico…Karl Heinz…"  
Il ragazzo aveva infine capito cosa era successo, Andy aveva incontrato una sua vecchia "collega"…non era riuscita a salvarsi in tempo, e questa era la fine che avrebbe fatto Andy se non avesse avuto il coraggio di ribellarsi….Chiuse la mano a pugno era colpa anche sua…sapeva che la sua dolce ragazza l'avrebbe aiutata.Drogata, alcolizzata…chissà che altro…e Andy aveva passato anche lei tutto questo?O era riuscita a non farlo guardando dritto in faccia la realtà così amara e ingiusta?  
"Ma tu sei Schneider….""Si sono io piacere Rita….""Piacere mio….""Ascolta Rita" disse poi Andres, "Prendi questo.." e le diede il suo bigliettino da visita…."Appena puoi, stasera magari chiamami, io ti procurerò casa e lavoro….""Promesso?""Certo….""Grazie di tutto Nefer…."Di nulla…e chiamami Andy….io ti chiamerò per sempre Rita….""Va bene Andy…"  
E la donna si allontanò con un passo un po' piu' svelto e uno sguardo un po' piu' dolce pensando che forse qualche volta un desiderio si realizzava nella vita.  
Così mentre guardava la ragazza allontanarsi, i due si erano incamminati verso il parco.Karl la guardava stringendole la mano.Avrebbe voluto porle molte domande, ma non sapeva se era il caso.Evidentemente anche se lei non lo faceva vedere, soffriva, si portava un gran peso dentro ed ecco perché probabilmente una relazione seria con qualcuno lei non riusciva a contemplarla.Si amicizia si, fino a un certo punto, ma poi?Poi..e al di là…nulla.Capiva perché aveva rimosso quella serata così perfetta.+

Lei si rese conto dello sguardo che il cannoniere aveva puntato su di lei…disse alzando lo sguardo verso di lui…"Karl vuoi sapere qualche cosa?Mi guardi ma non mi chiedi nulla, dimmi cosa vuoi sapere?Chi è quella ragazza e quando l'ho incontrata e che cosa ho provato quando il pappa mi mandò nella giungla?Una giungla fatta da tante tigri che mordevano per non morire di fame?Ok te lo racconto.Avevo tredici anni, incominciava a crescere il seno e anche il di dietro….quindi il mio pappa…decise di farmi cambiare attività, per modo di dire, dalle strade piu' povere della città a quelle piu' visitate…." E qui rise, una risata dura e cinica…

Il cannoniere tedesco non era un uomo privo di esperienze, anzi nella sua vita ne aveva avute molte e di tutti i generi, ma vedere la donna che amava raccontare del suo passato in maniera così scioccante, gli fece venire una gran rabbia, una rabbia cieca, avrebbe volentieri ucciso quel bastardo, ma non poteva, era il passato e l'avrebbe dovuto uccidere lei….lui poteva solo consolarla…difatti tolse la mano dalla sua e la strinse a sé…

Lei si fece stringere e continuò "Ero solo una ragazzina, anche se dura e coracea, ma tra chiedere l'elemosina e perdere la dignità con gli uomini ho scoperto che era piu' dura la seconda tipologia di vita…Mi portò in un gruppo di ragazze vestite come lo era anche Nefer, mini, top, trucco abbondante, ciglia finte, parrucche…occhi spenti, di chi è morto.Mi abbandonò là con loro, dicendomi che se non avessi fatto quello che diceva mi avrebbe picchiata a sangue e violentata  
, ti ripeto ero una ragazzina avevo vissuto sempre nella precarietà ma in quel frangente mi attanagliava una gran paura….una paura dell'ignoto, che nelle profondità del mio io ho sempre avuto, ma divenne piu' forte quando vidi quelle ragazze e il buio che serpeggiava le loro Rita, ossia Nefer, imparai molto presto ciò che gli uomini volevano. Eravamo schiave pronte a tutto per quegli uomini, che ci toglievano ogni dignità, ogni umanità rendendoci delle bambole.  
Mi ricordo che una volta, erano gli inizi, in cui lavoravo in coppia con lei….andammo a casa di un uomo, un tipo anziano sposato, la moglie era via, e tramite internet aveva contattato noi, insomma ci usarono a loro piacimento, usando tutta la loro cattiveria e il loro odio verso una vita insoddisfacente…picchiandoci, frustandoci, facendoci del male, facendoci di tutto, anche ingurgitare i loro bisogni….mi ricordo che mi avevano legato mani e piedi e si era seduto si di me….godendo soddisfatto quando una parte di se era entrata in me….

Dopo ho vomitato anche l'anima, ma ho scoperto di quanta cattiveria e odio gli uomini possono provare, sentire, e godere di qualcuno piu' debole…o in questo senso, privo di difese, perché il cielo non gliene ha data…La corazza aumentava sempre di piu'.Mi ricordo invece che lo stesso uomo che poi ci chiamò altre volte, quando feci esperienze, e provò su di me di tutto, entrava in me dappertutto, godendo mi faceva fare dei pompini e mi obbligava a ingoiarne lo sperma….devo continuare Karl?"

L'uomo aveva gli occhi tempestosi.I pugni chiusi, la mascella contratta di chi avrebbe ucciso…..di chi aveva fatto del male e doveva pagarne le conseguenze. Perchè il mondo se l'era presa con lei?  
La gioia con la quale era incominciata quella giornata era come svanita, adesso c'era una sorda malinconia…  
"Per questo tu non riesci ad avere una relazione con un uomo, che vada al di là dell'amicizia?E forse nemmeno quella?"  
Lei lo guardò.Gli occhi dell'uomo tradivano tanti sentimenti contrastanti, sentimenti che combattevano tra loro, amore,amicizia, confidenza, paura di ferirla…"Non mi fido di nessuno, e quindi non ho relazioni di nessun tipo, almeno che non riesca a fidarmi di qualcuno e allora da quel giorno quella persona che si è conquistata la mia fiducia è amico per sempre.E adesso basta, divertiamoci, siamo qui per questo no?"Lei lo strinse a sé.

Lui mormorò nel suo orecchio"Non aver paura, io sarò sempre con te, non sarai mai piu' sola…."

Le sorrise e con occhi gioiosi annuì…poi avanti a sé vide un campo…."Ehi perché non ci divertiamo un po'?Ti va?""Perché no?"Così incominciarono loro due da soli, poi ad un certo punto si unirono a loro dei bambini, che conoscendone la fama, giocarono impararono e si fecero fare anche un autografo.Fu una mattinata fantastica.

Alla fine andarono ad un ristorantino.Si sentivano davvero contenti.Quella giornata era stata proprio quello che ci voleva.Be non era finita per fortuna.Lei che guardava fuori dalla finestra del ristorante…pensava con una certa tristezza a quando poteva guardare nei ristoranti solo dal vetro e invidiarne le persone all'interno che ridevano in compagnia felici.Lei era circondata dalla solitudine.

"Ehi gioia, un soldo per i tuoi pensieri….immagino pensassi alle partite che ci attendono domani e prossimamente dobbiamo sconfiggere la Polinesia, cosa ne pensi?""Si pensavo anche a questo, ma erano altri in questo momento i miei pensieri, comunque nella Polinesia c'è un solo elemento di valore, ed è il loro capitano, ho saputo che ha giocato nelle squadre nazionale da quando aveva tredici anni, era già un campione allora, un po' come il nostro Oozora….sa far vivere una partita con i suoi colpi portentosi e dirigendo la squadra ai massimi livelli.Dovremo allenarci molto, Karl..e da domani incomincerò un allenamento speciale…i colpi che ho visto in televisione sono fortissimi, li ho studiati, ma pur facendolo non c'è la matematica certezza della vittoria, in quanto la loro qualità maggiore è il sapersi giostrare, saper cambiare tattica quando si sentono scoperti.Sarà bellissimo sconfiggerli, c'è la faremo….e adesso cosa vuoi mangiare ?"

L'uomo la guardò.I suoi occhi mentre parlava si erano come animati, un fuoco serpeggiava nelle sue pupille, era nata per il calcio, sarebbe stata una grande, ancora di piu' di quello che era…"Amore l'allenamento speciale lo farò anche io con te…e adesso cosa mangiamo?Che ne pensi di provare l'entracotte?""E poi?""Be leggiamo sul menu'…..mangeremo davvero molto, so che qui a Parigi i secondi sono eccezionali…ma mai come i nostri dolci…" e qui anche la ragazza, che sapeva che per l'uomo le sue tradizioni, il suo natale era importante…"Lo so, i dolci del tuo paese sono eccezionali…vada per l'entracotte….e poi che ne pensi delle patate al forno?E che ne pensi di un mega dolce o un gelato?""Vada per entrambi ti va?""CCCeeeerrrttttoooooo!""OK….cameriere…"

Il ristorantino era molto intimo e piccolo, appesi alle pareti c'erano bandiere di tutti i tipi, e i lampadari erano stile antico, in un angolo ci stavano dei musicisti che suonavano musica soft.Era un posto magnifico davvero.

Il cameriere portò loro le ordinazioni abbastanza ridendo e scherzando incominciarono a mangiare, anzi quasi ad ingozzarsi.Le forchette volavano in quei piatti….e i bocconi erano davvero pieni…..mentre mangiavano, un po' di olio delle patate era rimasto sul labbro della ragazza…e lui dolcemente col tovagliolo glielo pulì.Lo sguardo era di fuoco, la passione e l'amore che provava per lei, gli faceva sentire male ai lombi.Maledizione, soffriva ma non c'era molto da fare.Doveva solo aspettare.

Alla fine fece finta di nulla, lei non si accorse dell'eccitazione del ragazzo, e quando arrivarono i dolci, si divertirono ad imboccarsi per provare quei dolci così diversi…..fu bello e simpatico.I sorrisi e la gioia dei loro volti erano davvero incredibili pesando a quello che avevano passato.

Andy provava degli strani dolori al ventre.

Cosa poteva essere?Forse l'emozione dei sentimenti che provava nonostante tutto verso quel ragazzo?

Alla fine non ci pensò piu', e dopo aver pagato il conto, uscirono.Karl aveva voluto farlo lui, quando le donne pagavano a lui dava fastidio, le donne che uscivano con lui, non pagavano.E così era stato.

Decisero di andare ad un laghetto da quelle parti per riposarsi un po', e poi magari andare a fare un giro in barca.Si sentiva così rilassata, la solitudine che l'attanagliava sempre era come per magia svanita….accecata dalla luce del calore di quello splendido ragazzo.

Si distesero sul morbido tappeto di erba.Lui appoggiato ad un tronco e lei appoggiata al suo petto.  
Molte persone rimasero sconvolte quei due ragazzi erano abbracciati.Ma i due ragazzi ridevano di quelle cose e si rilassavano.I problemi erano ben altri.

E lei ci aveva fatto il callo al fatto che la scambiavano per un uomo.Anzi per fortuna la scambiavano per un ragazzo.Il fatto che era anche alta, l'aveva davvero salvata.

Quello strano dolore continuava a darle le disse dopo un po' che la teneva stretta a sé…."Che ne pensi di un bel giro in barca a vela?""Si certo perché no?Sarebbe davvero bello…sai guidarla?""Io?Certo per chi mi prendi?"Lei rise……"Lo so, che sai fare tutto, ma ricorda che so farlo anche io….se ti va possiamo fare a turno…ok?""Ok..ma guiderò io….""Bene fai come vuoi tu…"

Qualche minuto dopo erano in barca a vela.Una sensazione bellissima, il vento in faccia, la mano nell'acqua la sensazione di avere tutto tra le mani…una felicità assoluta, con l'uomo che guidava e rideva, fu travolta dalla gioia contemplandone il volto sorridente.Già il kaiser non rideva quasi mai.Fu davvero una gita bellissima, con il tramonto che a mano a mano si avvicinava , il sole si abbassava facendo dorata tutta la zona e illuminando di una luce dorata quel lago…..sembrava pura magia.I due ragazzi si rilassarono e godettero di quei momenti…

Karl era sexy da morire, con i capelli al vento, la mascella rilassata , la muscolatura che seppur coperta dai vestiti era in evidenza, un uomo che emanava sex appeal da tutti i pori, bellissimo, con quel magnetismo animale che attirava le donne come le api al miele.

Si divertirono e fu un pomeriggio all'insegna della pace e dell'allegria.Bevvero un bacardi breezer e continuarono la gita indisturbati, come se al di fuori di loro non esistesse nessun altro, come inglobati in una sfera che li separava dall'universo intero.

Alla fine tornarono indietro…  
In taxi stavano tornando a Villa Napoleon, con in mente un programma fantastico, andare a ballare.Erano secoli che lei non ci andava.Ma prima avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa importante.

Prese il suo cellulare e compose un numero…

"Ciao Roberto, sono io Andres!""Ciao Andres, come va?Perchè mi chiami?E' successo qualche cosa?""No, non ti preoccupare, ti chiamavo perché volevo sapere se hai il potere per procurarmi una menager, una mia amica, che vorrebbe cambiare vita…"

Roberto Hongo ci pensò un po' poi disse…"Faceva la tua stessa vita di anni fa?""Si, ed è disposta a cambiare vita, in quanto non riesce piu' a sostenere questo ritmo, ha provato di tutto per fuggire, ma non c'è riuscita…."

"Certo per te questo ed altro ok?Da quando ti servirebbe?"  
"Da stasera ti va bene?"  
"Ok, e Roberto?"  
"Si?"  
"Grazie mille…."  
"E di che?D'altronde tu te la saresti potuta procurare da sola tranquillamente,…"  
"Lo so, ma non mi andava di far insospettire la Fifa e le altre menager di squadra…."  
"Capisco, va bene, ne parlerò e stasera avrai la tua grazie e a presto….."  
"Ciao ODG a presto…."

"Così hai parlato con il tuo maestro, nonché maestro di Tsubasa per procurare un lavoro alla tua amica Rita e per l'alloggio?"  
"Dovresti saperlo, come menager di squadra, avrà l'alloggio con le altre ragazze, ossia Sanae e le ragazze di Jun e Hikaru…."  
"Hai ragione, mi ero dimenticato…."

Una fitta forte fece piegare in due la ragazza….

Cos'era quel maledetto dolore?

"Cos'hai Andy?"  
"Nulla, forse un po' di mal di stomaco….avrò mangiato molto…."  
Arrivarono a villa Napoleon…

Nemmeno dieci minuti dopo il telefono squillò…era Rita…

"Andy sono io…allora?"  
"Tutto a posto, domani puoi venire qui, con armi e bagagli, hai lavoro e alloggio…contenta?"  
"Grazie Andy,sono contentissima e ti sarò riconoscente per sempre…"  
"Non c'è ne è bisogno tra amiche ci si aiuta…..vieni domani presto…così chiacchiereremo un po' e poi ti presenterò alle altre ragazze e ai campioni della nazionale…."  
"Rabbrividisco alla sola idea…."  
"Non sono come loro….abbi fiducia…."  
"Se lo dici tu mi fido…"  
"Bene a domani allora…."

Karl andò nella sua stanza per prepararsi alla serata….e lei si fece una doccia….e poi incominciò la trasformazione…..concludeva che dopo sarebbe uscita per la finestra, non voleva farsi vedere da nessuno così come si sarebbe vestita, avrebbe avuto tanti problemi e per quel giorno voleva dimenticare tutto quello che la vita le aveva fatto passare….

Tolse la fasciatura….indossò un reggiseno a bretelline sottili…una mini gonna mozzafiato…un top nero….e tacchi stratosferici….si truccò…..eiliner…nero, trucco sugli occhi….rossetto rosa….

Si guardò allo specchio…era favolosa…non era Ginevra, non era ODG…era una via di mezzo, solo Andres…..

Aprì la porta e vide se in giro c'era qualcuno, nessuno, era il momento giusto….  
Scappò e andò verso la stanza di Karl….  
Il ragazzo si era appena vestito, jeans aderenti che fasciavano le sue gambe slanciate e muscolose, camicia…e dopobarba, con i soliti stivali….  
Quando vide la ragazza rimase scioccato…era bellissima…..era la sua Andres…un sogno che si materializzava avanti a lui….non c'erano parole….solo uno sguardo scuro e liquido, ricco di promesse e passione….

Lei gli disse"Andiamo…per una sera sarò Andy…"  
"Onorato di accompagnarla signorina…" e ridendo si abbassò e le baciò la mano…  
"Dai Bum facciamo presto, nessuno mi deve vedere così…"  
Fu una fuga la loro….e fu davvero divertente, un ricordo che sarebbe rimasto nei loro cuori….

La serata in discoteca fu bellissima….  
Lei ballava avanti al kaiser…..muovendosi sinuosa…come non aveva mai fatto…..  
L'uomo ballava anche lui in maniera sexy e mascolina….  
Molti uomini avrebbero desiderato quella donna, molte donne desideravano quell'uomo….  
Poi una musica romantica….  
Stretti l'uno all'altro si fondevano in un unico essere…..  
Fu una delle serate piu' belle della sua vita….  
Un attimo di favola….

Al loro ritorno si dettero un bacio sulla guancia….e andarono a dormire.

Il mattino dopo era tutto tornato alla normalità.Lei si era struccata ed aveva rimesso le fasce tornando la mitica Odg.Sapeva che doveva venire l'amica…..

Improvvisamente una fitta molto forte.Si piegò in due….

Maledizione che cazzo era?

Scese assieme a Karl che l'aveva bussata .All'ingresso aveva notato una figura….si sentiva a disagio si copriva o cercava di farlo.Non era il suo ambiente, ma lo sarebbe ben presto diventato.

Lei gli si avvicinò…con la tuta e il cappellino nero solito…."Rita…vieni e non ti preoccupare, vieni ti presento alle ragazze e ai ragazzi…"

Dopo qualche minuto al campo di addestramento di villa Napoleon…

"Sanae…questa è Rita sarà un'altra menager, l'affido alle tue esperte mani…mi raccomando…"  
La ragazza notando questa nuova menager si rese conto che i suoi occhi erano come morti, aveva dovuto affrontare una vita ben difficile…era una sopravvissuta…era una prostituta…voleva rimediare, l'avrebbe aiutata…le sorrise e disse…"vieni con me…."

Una decina di minuti dopo…  
Erano nuovamente al campo, Sanae teneva per mano una ragazza, con i capelli lunghi, con un filo di trucco, tuta e scarpe da ginnastica.

La squadra era tutta là…."Ragazzi questa è una nuova menager, si chiama Rita, fatela ambientare e trattatela bene…."  
Un ragazzo era rimasto affascinato da quello sguardo, si come perso nel vuoto….le si avvicinò…"Ciao…mi chiamo Taro Misaki…"  
Lei gli sorrise…"So chi sei…io mi chiamo Rita Masone…"  
"Sei italiana?"  
"Si bolognese…"  
Lo sguardo della ragazza che diceva chiaramente che non si fidava di nessuno, aveva perso quel vuoto...

In quel momento una fitta atroce dilaniò lo stomaco di Andres….che mormorò"Cosa succede…Karl?"  
Karl si girò e vide che si manteneva lo stomaco con le mani…poi perse i sensi…e tanto sangue circondava il tutto…  
Dedico questo chappy a Stormy non sentirti sola...ci sono io…mi mancano le tue lettere, a te Lady86 e a te Rossy…VVB sono contenta di avere delle amiche come voi .Buona lettura e fatemi sapere se vi piace…besitos sweety

Karl le si era subito avvicinato e si era inginocchiato per terra, per vedere cosa era successo e da dove proveniva tutto quel sangue….prese veloce come il vento il suo cellulare dalla tasca e lo gettò ad un allibito SGGK che di corsa le si era avvicinato per vedere cosa le era successo…..

Karl gli disse.."Chiama subito un'ambulanza presto..presto…"  
Lui telefonò con una fretta incredibile all'ambulanza, la cosa che piu' preoccupava i due ragazzi era soprattutto il fatto che la ragazza poteva essere scoperta.EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEpagina555555555

Karl la prese in braccio ed incominciò ad avviarsi al primo ospedale.Rita che ne aveva davvero passate molte….decise di seguirli.Glielo doveva, anche perché immaginava cosa poteva essere.Lei ne aveva avuti tre.Ed era stato dilaniante…  
Uscirono dalla villa e trovarono l'ambulanza..così tutti e quattro salirono.

Gli infermieri tolsero il fardello dalle mani del ragazzo..che si era ritrovato tutto sporco di sangue.Ma era il minimo.Karl sembrava stesse impazzendo.Aveva uno sguardo duro, ma dentro quella durezza si leggeva amarezza costernazione e mai poteva essere successo?Un momento prima si stavano divertendo, un momento dopo…un dramma.

Maledizione perché era sempre così?

Genzo era un tipo altrettanto duro, ma nel momento del bisogno si faceva in quattro per gli amici, soprattutto se si trattava del suo migliore amico e di quella ragazza che gli aveva rubato il cuore.Purtroppo era nato per stare da solo evidentemente.Tutti quelli che gli si avvicinavano andavano via quando capivano come era fatto.Lui aveva solo il calcio e null'altro.Guardò il ragazzo tedesco e poi pensò…

Anche te amico mio.

Perché mai teneva se stesso chiuso in una fortezza?  
Perchè lui era destinato alla solitudine, chiunque gli si avvicinava scappava.  
Cominciando dai genitori, che l'avevano abbandonato dall'età di cinque anni partendo e lasciandolo da solo con i domestici domandandosi perché i genitori non gli volessero bene e perché era destinato alla solitudine.Poi era stato accolto nel cuore di Freddy Marshall che l'aveva cresciuto e da allora le cose erano cambiate almeno in apparenza, ma la solitudine era parte di sé.Proprio poi quando il suo cuore si stava sciogliendo con quella brasiliana, si rendeva conto che sarebbe stato inutile perché il tedesco e l'intrepida calciatrice si sarebbero un giorno appartenuti per sempre.Si rendeva conto che forse lei non si era ancora accorta ma si sarebbero un giorno sposati.Erano nati per stare insieme.

Il suo sguardo volò sulla ragazza in ambulanza, e mestamente le diceva addio.

I medici cercavano di fare del loro meglio, per tamponare il sangue che usciva….  
L'ambulanza andava molto veloce e le sirene andavano a tutta forza…

Gli occhi del portiere paratutto si posarono sul viso pallido della ragazza…gli occhi chiusi, i capelli scarmigliati ma come opachi…..gli occhi si intristirono, si bagnarono.Lui che non piangeva da quando aveva sette anni, stava per farlo.

Un sorriso amaro illuminò il suo viso per un attimo.

Fu questo ad attrarre l'attenzione della giovane Rita.Quell'uomo era un sopravvissuto, proprio come lei…lo sguardo di chi si sente morto dentro, le spalle abbassate, ma ugualmente combatteva e vinceva, in barba a tutti gli eventi contro di lui.Gli piaceva, magari chi lo sa.

Genzo aveva alzato lo sguardo umido e aveva incrociato le iridi nocciola della ragazza italiana. Scoprì in esse, una somiglianza incredibile…la sua stessa sofferenza, la sua stessa violenza e si, il suo stesso desiderio di poter vivere diversamente tutto.Insomma la solitudine che la circondava da sempre.Rimasero incatenati per un attimo che parve incredibilmente lungo.

Karl intanto teneva stretta nella sua la mano della ragazza, Andres, che sembrava priva di vita…

Cosa è successo maledizione e perché non me lo hai detto?Cristo è mai possibile che ogni volta che ci incontriamo siamo destinati a dividerci?Non te lo permetterò di nuovo.La prima volta è stata colpa mia, anche se relativamente…ma ora, ora non ti lascerò soffrire ne abbandonarmi.

"Andres…." mormorò…  
Genzo tornò nuovamente al presente e poggiò la sua grande mano sulla spalla del cannoniere, in modo da far sentire che lui era lì.  
Il tedesco si girò e gli sorrise…come per dirgli che lui sapeva che il SGGK era con lui.

Finalmente arrivarono all' ospedale.  
Gli infermieri scesero dall'ambulanza portando una Andres pallida coperta da un lenzuolo fino al collo, in barella.

Poi dopo il loro ingresso, i medici la trasportarono direttamente nella sala operatoria.

I tre ragazzi rimasero là…senza sapere cosa fosse successo, senza nessuno che gli desse alcun tipo di informazioni, finchè un Karl sfinito dalla tensione e dalla rabbia, si alzò dalla sedia della sala di attesa e andò dall' infermiera che prendeva le schede dei pazienti.  
Disse:

"Cosa diavolo è successo al paziente che è stato ricoverato piu' di due ore fa?"

Lei guardò sul pc, e si rese conto che parlavano di Andres Santos, chi non lo conosceva?

"Parla del cannoniere brasiliano?"

"Esattamente…"

"Non lo so, dovrebbe parlare col dottor Juls O' Konnor…vede sta uscendo ora dalla sala operatoria…"

"La ringrazio…"  
Corse verso il medico…raggiunto dagli altri due ragazzi…  
"Dottore allora?"

"Ha subito un aborto spontaneo."

Karl rimase scioccato.Il suo sguardo prima sconvolto, divenne improvvisamente senza vita.

Come aborto spontaneo….Voleva dire che quella notte…aveva concepito un bambino?Un suo bambino?Doveva per forza essere suo…povera Andres, magari ne aveva passate altre di esperienze tremende come questa…Come aveva fatto a sopravvivere a questo atroce dolore?Altre volte poi?

I bei capelli biondi coprivano il volto dell'uomo che si sentiva spento, come se il suo cuore non palpitasse piu'.

Genzo guardava l'amico di sempre rendendosi conto di cosa era successo…

Rita invece aveva gi occhi umidi di chi ha tanto pianto e non aveva piu' lacrime, in quanto la vita è solo dolore.

Di contraccolpo il portiere notava come le iridi del kaiser fossero come morte.

Perchè mai i miei genitori non avevano mai avuto uno sguardo simile per lui?  
Come mai pensava proprio in quel momento una cosa simile?  
Forse perché lui non era mai stato ben voluto da nessuno?  
Nessuno lo voleva?

Tornò nuovamente a guardare il tedesco e gli mise nuovamente una mano sulla spalla…

Karl era un uomo che di norma teneva il suo dolore in se stesso, senza mai esternarlo.In questo somigliava molto a Genzo.Era lieto dell'appoggio incondizionato dell'amico, ma non riusciva ad esternare questo dolore, che lo stava intossicando, uccidendo, lo stava privando dell'anima stessa.Non aveva mai pensato di poter diventare padre così presto, ma un giorno lo avrebbe desiderato e molto.Qual'era il problema se l'evento si fosse verificato piu' presto del previsto?Invece la possibilità gli era stata data e subito tolta…come se lui non se lo fosse meritato.

Pensava al fagottino che avrebbe potuto avere.Un fagottino tutto simile ad Andres..che rideva e gorgogliava felice e indisturbato.Lui sarebbe stato il piu' felice dei padri, anche se inaspettato sarebbe stata una grande gioia...come poteva non pensarla diversamente?

Poi pensò…e disse.."Andres!"

Corse verso la stanza da dove era uscito il medico.Vide la ragazza con gli occhi aperti, ma spenti, come fosse morta dentro.Non c'era piu' traccia di ira, di fuoco verso la vita , il calcio, del muro che aveva costruito verso il mondo.

L'unico pensiero della ragazza era questo:

L'unico essere che avrebbe potuto amarmi senza riserve…finalmente sarei stata amata da un essere che non conosceva dolore, invidia, paura….Finalmente sarei stata amata incondizionatamente…Finalmente sarei stata amata …Io che sono sempre stata da sola a combattere le avversità della vita…io che sono sempre stata un rifiuto di questa umanità.

Calde lacrime scesero dagli occhi di Odg.Cercò di trattenerle, ma non ci riuscì.Lei come Karl soffriva in silenzio, non amava farsi guardare quando piangeva e non riusciva a controllarsi, non amava farsi vedere senza la maschera.Voleva stare da sola, anche se si rendeva conto che con lei c'era Karl che soffriva come lei stessa.Era raro che la maschera si sgretolasse, ma succedeva, lei che non piangeva da …non si ricordava nemmeno quando, ormai non riusciva a trattenere il dolore, quel torrente in piena che la travolgeva e la attanagliava.

Lei gli prese la mano e lasciò che piangesse stretto a lei.  
Piansero insieme.

Un altro pensiero nella mente della donna…

Non sarò mai piu' la stessa, un vuoto incolmabile sarà sempre con me…un vuoto che non riuscirò mai a riempire con nulla.  
Un oblio perpetuo.  
Una mezza donna, perché solo una mezza donna non riesce a portare a termine una gravidanza.  
Già io sono un uomo…non una donna…non è così che mi vede il mondo?  
E non è così che mi vedo anche io?

Tra le lacrime un amaro sorriso.

Intanto al campo di addestramento di Villa Napoleon tutti i ragazzi della nazionale giapponese volevano sapere cosa fosse successo al cannoniere brasiliano. Nessuno sospettava nulla, a parte Louis e Alain.Loro due pensavano che si fosse strapazzata troppo, e di conseguenza la troppa debolezza le aveva portato qualche sorta di influenza o malattia infettiva.

Gli altri non riuscivano a rendersi conto di ciò che era successo.

Come mai, si chiedeva Oozora era svenuto?  
Cosa era successo a quel ragazzo così bravo in campo?

Sanae pensava a tutt'altro, ma non poteva essere quello che lei pensava….ODG era un uomo.

Taro Misaki non sapeva che pensare.

Tutti erano allibiti e avrebbero presto telefonato in ospedale per sapere notizie.  
Ma non c'è ne fu bisogno.In quanto Karl anche se tormentato dall'immenso dolore, chiamò per dire che Andres non aveva nulla, presto sarebbe stato nuovamente in campo e con loro.

I ragazzi furono davvero contenti.  
Sanae non si pose domande.

Erano trascorsi alcuni giorni  
Come promesso, la ragazza era nuovamente con loro.Ma era piu' taciturna del solito, non parlava e se era per tutto questo non giocava con la solita grinta.Era divenuta un'automa, come se giocasse meccanicamente.Senza forza, senza grinta, senza fuoco.Se ne accorsero tutti, anche se giocava sempre con molta bravura, non era piu' il giocatore che avevano conosciuto e ammirato.Sopravviveva.

Karl le stava vicino come poteva.In quei giorni, aveva visto la Andres di quando l'aveva incontrata per la prima volta, povera, sudicia, triste, affamata di amore, spenta con la morte negli occhi.Lui soffriva molto a dire la verità, ma optava che Andy soffrisse di piu', non solo perché aveva portato per un po' il feto dentro di lei, ma sicuramente il senso di colpa per non essersene nemmeno accorta e per di piu' averlo perso.Lo strapazzo per le partite che comunque avevano bisogno sempre di allenamenti sempre piu' duri, perché chi faceva il loro lavoro doveva prepararsi ad affrontare giocatori professionisti bravissimi, come lui, lei il loro capitano, come Belli, come Totti…come O'Keefy che era il capitano imbattibile della Polinesia.

Già la Polinesia, dovevano incominciare l'allenamento speciale, ma con tutto quello che era successo, chi pensava al calcio?Chi pensava alla loro carriera e a i campionati?Lui di certo no.E Andy?Lei sicuramente no.

Andres si sentiva morta.

Pensava che una parte di lei, era morta per davvero.Si sentiva metà.Perchè per l'amor di Dio non si era resa conto di nulla?Eppure le mestruazioni non le venivano ormai da due settimane.Eppure parecchie volte ritardavano.Chi anadava mai a pensare che un solo rapporto seppur di amore intenso, avrebbe prodotto un frutto?Una vita?Ma soprattutto una vita che sarebbe stata amata?Di un amore immenso e inarrestabile?Un amore puro che non aveva mai fatto vedere a nessuno , che nascondeva in sé da tutta una vita?Una vita di guerre e delusioni una piu' intensa dell'altra?

Una rabbia dettata dalla disperazione incominciò a prevalere in lei.Lacrime incominciarono a rendere lucidi gli occhi.  
Doveva cercare di recuperare il muro.Ma come avrebbe fatto?Era un dolore troppo forte, troppo intenso…doveva sfogarsi, la rabbia che provava era incredibile.  
Prese il primo pallone che trovò in giro, in quanto si trovava al campo e gli diede un calcio potente…che volò, lei stava dalla parte opposta….da dove era lei alla porta dall'altro lato.Il tiro ruppe la rete…..con una forza incredibile.Si sentiva distrutta, giocava e piangeva.Era sola e quindi nessuno la vedeva, fece una corsa per raggiungere la palla che aveva rotto la rete, e poi tirò nuovamente, questa volta….il tiro fu forte e violentissimo, un po' come le cannonate di Kojiro, superò il campo erboso andando a sbattere e rompere un tronco di un albero.  
Si rese conto con una grande indifferenza che si era ferita alla gamba.Non se ne era accorta e adesso che vedeva il sangue che poco alla volta sgorgava dal ginocchio non le procurava assolutamente nulla. Anzi forse era una punizione che si meritava.  
Lei era solo un'assassina in realtà. Aveva tolto la vita ad un'anima innocente…un essere puro che di male su questa terra non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla.Già la punizione piu' brutta, piu' dilaniante era che lei era in vita. Perchè togliere la vita a quell'esserino e non a lei che nella sua vita ne aveva fatte e ricevute moltissime?  
Il sangue continuava a scorrere, lei se ne era dimenticata completamente persa nei suoi pensieri così tristi.  
Genzo era in campo da qualche minuto.Aveva visto i due tiri di ODG e anche la ferita che si era fatta alla gamba.

La cosa che l'aveva colpito di piu' erano le lacrime che le sgorgavano dagli occhi, e la ferita che lei non aveva notato nemmeno per un attimo.Quel tipo di dolore lui lo conosceva e anche bene.Non era il dolore per l'aborto, no lui quello non l'aveva mai provato anche perché non aveva mai avuto figli…ma quel dolore che proveniva dal sentirsi sperduti e soli al mondo.Quello era il suo tormento perpetuo.Eppure lei aveva il kaiser.Ma evidentemente ugualmente si sentiva u sopravvissuto del mondo.A questo non c'era nulla da fare.Il dolore passa. Ma la solitudine, il sentirsi perdenti, anche se dei vincitori, il desiderio di vivere diversamente…come se loro vivessero separati da tutti, in un'isola deserta e irraggiungibile…era dilaniante e nessuno poteva guarirti.Erano loro stessi che dovevano sentirsi diversi, e questo non sarebbe mai accaduto, almeno chè qualcuno non riuscisse col proprio amore ad entrare in quella corazza di dolore e distruggerla dall'interno per sempre.

Si scosse dai suoi pensieri e le si avvicinò.Sorrise e mormorò"Andy…la gamba…"  
Lei lo guardò poi si riguardò la gamba…ormai macchiata dal sangue…"Fa nulla…passerà…."

Così il SGGK capì che per aiutarla doveva distrarla.  
Disse…"Ti vanno due tiri?"  
"Genzo sei sicuro che li prenderai?Sono arsa da una grande rabbia saranno molto piu' potenti del solito…"   
Non lo disse con ironia, o con superiorità.No era un dato di fatto.Quel vuoto nei suoi occhi lo colpirono….ogni giorno di piu' lei gli somigliava ….

"Dai comincia…."  
Ragazzi avete visto?Sono stata velocissima, ma mi sento ispirata, davvero molto…spero vi piaccia questo chappy, fatemi sapere….Dedico questo capitolo a Stormy, ti voglio bene, il testo di quella canzone mi è piaciuto lo sai?Non la conoscevo… A Kaori grazie della tua recensione e a Betty, ragazze vvb...divertitevi…

Attenzione ci sono scene che potrebbero dare fastidio.

Il SGGK rimase scioccato dalla potenza dei tiri della ragazza…..aveva lanciato 10 bolidi, dei quali solo tre lui era riuscito a prendere, bruciandosi i guanti in maniera tale da ferirsi anche le dita.La rabbia così com'era cominciata defluì. Improvvisamente Andres, così come aveva incominciato arsa da un fuoco che le bruciava l'anima, smise, come spenta dentro.Lasciò il campo, girò le spalle al ragazzo e andò via.+  
Tra una settimana ci sarebbe stata la partita con la Polinesia, ma in fondo lei che se ne importava?In quel momento non le interessava assolutamente nulla di nulla, ma solo di quel fagottino, che la sorte le aveva negato.Salì mestamente le scale che l'avrebbe portata nella sua stanza e per la prima volta si chiuse a chiave.Non voleva fare entrare nessuno, non voleva far vedere a nessuno, come il dolore la riduceva.Lei non poteva lasciarsi andare, ma se le capitava, non voleva spettatori.

Si distese sul letto, dopo aver acceso lo stereo e aver messo una musica triste e incominciò a pensare….

Una vita diversa, un mondo diverso, senza lacrime senza dolore….

Calde lacrime le scesero dagli occhi….lacrime amare, di dolore, di sconfitta, eppure lei pensava di aver superato la soglia del dolore, perché mai si sentiva così soffocata da esso…lei l'intrepida ODG, che nessun tipo di sofferenza poteva scalfirla, perché nella vita aveva sofferto in maniera atroce…lei che in fondo era fragile come vetro…

Lei che cullava dolcemente una bimba su un dondolo in una bella villa…occhi azzurri e teneri che la fissavano, boccuccia di rosa che gorgogliava felice….Saliva che ne fuoriusciva e che faceva tanta tenerezza….Una bimba vestita con una tutina bianca con un arcobaleno nel petto…Una bimba che aveva tanta fame…..  
Lei che si sbottonava i bottoni della camicetta strech che indossava e che le offriva il seno…la bimba che avidamente poppava felice.  
Lo sguardo tenero che la mamma posava sulla figlia, uno sguardo che non aveva mai rivolto a nessuno, se non al marito…che proprio in quel momento era entrato.  
Un uomo alto muscoloso biondo con gli occhi azzurri, di cui la figlia aveva preso, uno sguardo di norma duro, di chi nasconde la sofferenza, di chi si sente un sopravvissuto, ma in quel momento puntato su di loro e quindi di una tenerezza sconvolgente.

Lo stereo aveva smesso di suonare, ma le lacrime dal volto della donna continuavano a sgorgare come infinite, un dolore che non avrebbe mai avuto fine.  
Un sorriso cinico amaro venne accennato da quelle labbra….  
Almeno poteva sognare….Una vita migliore dove lei era felice….

La bimba che si chiamava Kaori in quel momento rideva felice, mentre suo padre con un sorriso tenerissimo, metteva un dito tra le sue manine piccole e paffutelle.Quel dito venne stretto con forza, ed il padre si sentì commosso come non mai, pensando subitaneamente che aveva una presa d'acciaio, poteva fare di lei un portiere, come il suo migliore amico Genzo.  
Era un quadretto così intimo da ferire gli occhi…Poppava e teneva il dito del padre in una mano….Era commuovente nella sua bellezza etera.

Tornò al presente.Le lacrime continuavano a scorrere…ma aveva sentito un rumore…  
chi rompeva i coglioni?  
Sentì nuovamente bussare…  
Poi una voce che conosceva molto molto bene…  
"Andy cosa stai facendo?Stai bene?Fammi entrare…"

Karl vai via…non mi va di vederti, di parlarti, mi sento così stanca e priva di energia, vattene via…e lasciami sola nella mia disperazione ….Va via….Cristo….

"Aprimi Andy cazzo, aprimi maledizione…che credi che soffri solo tu?"

No, che non soffro solo io….Ma ognuno di noi soffre in un modo, ed io voglio soffrire in silenzio e da sola….

"Aprimi o giuro che sfondo questa cazza di porta…e poi vedremo…"

Anche lui pieno di energia derivante dalla disperazione prima del crollo emotivo…

"Aprimi!"  
Intanto incominciava a sbattere contro la porta, con enormi rumori, derivati dalle spallate che dava.  
A quel punto lei seppur debole, sfinita…disse con un filo di voce…  
"Vattene Karl….lasciami sola…"

Il ragazzo dopo aver sentito quelle parole dette in maniera così flebile e lievi..si preoccupò ancora di piu', ma se lei voleva restare sola ebbene sarebbe stata sola, ma lui l'avrebbe tenuta d'occhio.La soglia del dolore arrivava ad un certo punto, poi c'era il non ritorno, e lui aveva paura che stava per succedere qualche cosa di brutto.Avrebbe impedito qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa.

Improvviso un lieve gemito …

Piangi gioia, vedrai ti sentirai meglio….Chissà quante lacrime hai versato amore…

Con la testa bassa si sedette ai piedi della porta.

I tratti del volto del kaiser erano distrutti dal dolore, ma in lui c'era una forza antica come il mondo.Al contrario della donna che amava, che aveva sempre sofferto e molto a lungo lui in fin dei conti era al suo primo e vero dolore.Certo aveva lasciato tante ragazze, aveva fatto del male a parecchie e parecchie ne avevano fatto a lui, era caduto, aveva affrontato il mondo calcistico da solo e in mezzo a tanti lui si era fatto forza aveva lottato e vinto, ma un dolore simile non l'aveva mai provato.  
Un dolore che non aveva nome, non aveva ne inizio ne fine, un dolore atroce, non sapeva definirlo.Era davvero dilaniante però.

Incominciò a pensare a come sarebbe stata la sua bambina o bambino….

perchè pensava ad una bambina?Forse perché inconsciamente avrebbe desiderato un fagottino simile alla donna che amava?Magari brunetta come lei e con gli occhi grigi come i suoi….Magari lui le avrebbe cambiato il pannolino, e magari le avrebbe dato il latte dal biberon e amato alla follia.L'avrebbe accompagnata a scuola…e insegnato il calcio, come avevano fatto con lui…  
Non doveva pensare a quello che sarebbe stato altrimenti sarebbe impazzito, doveva impedirsi di pensare….  
Ma non poteva fare nulla, i pensieri erano tutti lì e dovevano uscire……  
La sua bimba un fagottino minuscolo, con lui nel lettone….mentre lui la stringeva lei lo guardava nei suoi occhi….Una risatina gorgogliante…Una tenerezza, un amore senza fine…..magari la pappina quando si sarebbe fatta piu' grandetta, il cucchiaino quando lo metteva nella boccuccia piena di frutta grattugiata…e le smorfiette che la bimba faceva……  
Basta….Basta….Era o non era quello che tutti definivano un ghiacciolo?Un imperatore?

Improvvisamente un Genzo alquanto amareggiato passò da lì.Immaginava che i due ragazzi stessero assieme nella stanza di uno o dell'altro, ma rimase oltremodo stupito, trovando il kaiser semi distrutto fuori alla porta di Andres, che sentiva singhiozzare ogni tanto.

Si sedette anche lui avanti alla porta della ragazza e abbracciò in maniera rude ma spontanea quel ragazzo che per lui aveva fatto tanto, che nel corso degli anni era divenuto il suo migliore amico.Genzo non era avvezzo a certe affettuosità.Gli mettevano imbarazzo, ma in quel momento non aveva pensato a nulla piu' del ragazzo disperato che stava appoggiato là, colmo di dolore.Chi non avrebbe superato una barriera di timidezza per un abbraccio caldo da amico?

Il kaiser che come Genzo non era avvezzo a testimonianze di affetto soprattutto dal SGGK rimase stupefatto, ma poi si lasciò abbracciare e anche se non avrebbe voluto, incominciò a piangere.Non riusciva piu' a trattenere quell'onda che man mano si avvicinava sempre di piu' rischiando di farlo morire affogato.  
Genzo lo strinse e lui si fece stringere.Chi li avrebbe visti avrebbe notato due amici che cercavano di farsi coraggio nel puzzle lungo della vita.Un puzzle colmo di amarezza e disperazione, che molte volte non aveva fine.

Karl mormorò "Genzo, sai ho pensato che forse la possibilità di diventare padre, non me la sono meritata, altrimenti perché darmela e poi togliermela così in fretta?Senza nemmeno il tempo di rendermene conto?Si potrebbe impazzire dal dolore sai?Mentre venivi ho pensato a come sarebbe potuta essere mia figlia..chissà perché figlia..poi….bruna con gli occhi grigi…con delle labbra piccole ma ben disegnate una presa d'acciaio per farle intraprendere la carriera calcistica…ho sentito il suono della sua risata….ho visto i suoi occhi guardarmi…."+

Genzo mormorò:"Che cazzo dici?Perchè non avresti dovuto meritare di essere padre?Non dirlo mai piu'…" Poi si calmò…"Su, calmo Karl….ricordati che Andy ha bisogno di te….sfogati pure amico, immagino che questo sia un dolore che non posso capire, ma comprendo la disperazione, il dramma, il dolore che può portare alla pazzia…."

Finalmente Karl, si staccò dalla presa rude del ragazzo nipponico…aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi, ma cercava di ereggere quel muro che lo contraddistingueva, quel muro che faceva credere al mondo che lui era un freddo calcolatore privo di scrupoli e sentimenti….mentre invece era così fragile…

Mormorò solo una parola…  
"Grazie amico…."  
"Di nulla….a che servono altrimenti gli amici?"

Intanto nella stanza…  
Non sentiva piu' nulla, era come in a piangere…ma piangeva senza lacrime, le lacrime le aveva versate tutte….adesso era giunta ad una soglia di dolore che rasentava la pazzia….

Sorrise….pensando al bellissimo sogno che stava tutt'ora facendo….sua figlia….la sua vita….

Era prima mattina sentiva la bimba piangere…così seppur stretta al marito, dopo una notte di passione sfrenata…si sciolse dall'abbraccio e scese nuda…andando incontro alla bimba…che piangeva con tutta l'energia dei suoi piccoli polmoni. Era tutta congestionata….  
"Cos'hai amoruccio?"  
La toccò lievemente…era la prese in braccio…  
La bimba all'istante smise di piangere…il contatto con quel calore, la faceva stare bene….  
Lei sorridendo e cantandole una canzoncina..la portò nel bagno, la spogliò togliendole il pannolino bagnato….Poi lo avvolse e lo buttò nel sacchetto vicino a lei…  
Aprì la fontana, tenendo il fagottino sorridente tra le braccia..e riempì la piccola vasca, che stava nel fasciatoio….Era ora del bagnetto amore…piccola Kao….  
Così dopo aver buttato il neutro roberts, che non faceva bruciare gli occhi, immerse piano piano la bimba dentro che incominciò a gorgogliare felice…..sentendo quella sensazione di fresco sulla pelle.  
In quel momento un Karl rude, con un po' di barba appena appena cresciuta che gli dava un aspetto tremendamente affascinante si era alzato sentendo il gorgoglio felice della bimba e la canzone di Elisa che le cantava la dolce mamma, la donna che amava da una vita.Eppure erano insieme da due anni.Due anni di gioia immensa.  
Li raggiunse nel bagno, dove trovò la donna con le mani piene di schiuma, che lavava sorridente quel dolce tesserino innocente…..Una gioia negli occhi sempre tristi di Andres, la Andres dei primi tempi, adesso sempre felice.Sembrava che l'energia che metteva nel calcio, adesso riuscisse a metterla anche nella famiglia, un'energia fatta di amore immenso e di gioia intensa.Quel sentimento che nessuno può insegnare, che sgorga dal cuore da solo.  
Non erano mai stati così felici, loro tre, una famiglia, si una famiglia che si amava….  
"Che ne pensi amore di farne un altro?"  
"Cosa stai dicendo gioia?Non ti basta questo frugoletto?Ne vorresti un altro?E il calcio?"  
"Ok ci penseremo quando la piccola Kao compirà un anno, contenta gioia?"  
"contentissima amore mio…"

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, dimentica del tempo che passava, dimentica dell'allenamento, dimentica di tutto quello che la circondava.Il dolore che provava era ancora piu' atroce di quello che aveva provato quando l'avevano rinchiusa a pane e acqua nei sotterranei e l'avevamo a turno violentata e fustigata.Quello era dolore fisico e psicologico, che colpiva te stessa, ma questo dolore era di origine diversa e faceva piu' male…molto molto molto piu' male.

Il dolore l'annientava.Doveva fare qualche cosa.Sconvolta si alzò.Prese il casco mise le scarpe da ginnastica…si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì.

I due ragazzi adesso erano appoggiati alla finestra del corridoio della villa, in qualsiasi momento sarebbero stati pronti per qualsiasi cosa.Erano trascorse ore ormai da quando la ragazza si era rinchiusa nella stanza, saltando anche l'allenamento, stupendo l'allenatore Marshall, che non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa simile.Ma di questo loro non se ne fregavano proprio.I campioni del loro calibro, potevano permettersi qualche mancanza, che venivano sempre e comunque chiamati da qualsiasi squadra di livello internazionale e sempre di serie a.

Senza guardare nessuno la ragazza chiuse con un tonfo la porta e incominciò a fare il corridoio che l'avrebbe portata alla scalinata.I due ragazzi avevano visto una ragazza allucinata.Spettinata, occhi colmi di dolore di immensa e atroce agonia…vestita non con la solita cura, ma semplicemente con un pantalone di tuta e una felpa….il casco in una mano, l'espressione spenta di chi è morto….senza niente dentro.Non aveva visto i ragazzi che la stavano inseguendo.Non aveva notato nessuno, ma seppur qualcuno le fosse passato vicino lei non avrebbe degnato di uno sguardo nessuno, uomo o donna che fossero.

D'altronde i giocatori stavano allenandosi. Sanae era un po' preoccupata così come anche gli altri per l'assenza dei tre giocatori dei piu' bravi poi.Qualche cosa di grave era successo.E quel qualche cosa chissà cos'era.

Andres, indossò il casco piu' per abitudine che per altro, d'altronde lei non aveva paura della morte, poi montò in sella alla sua motocicletta, una Honda nuovo modello 125 e con una sgommata potente partì.  
I due ragazzi invece presero la macchina di Napoleon, e la seguirono, preoccupatissimi.

Karl pensava di conoscere alquanto bene quella donna, la sua migliore amica, la donna che amava, ma evidentemente c'erano alcuni frammenti che non aveva mai notato, o che lei non aveva mai voluto che lui notasse.Tutti avevano qualche segreto.Ma la sofferenza era sempre sofferenza.

Corse veloce come il vento.Voleva arrivare in u posto che l'aveva sempre affascinata…correva correva…il vento le strade che sembravano tutte una macchia di colore….sembravano addirittura belle…..gli alberi…le strade le persone…tutta una mescolanza…di colore e di armonia, quell'armonia che lei non aveva piu'.Se prima credeva in un Dio, adesso non ci credeva piu'.

Qual'era quel Dio che dà la possibilità ad una donna di diventare madre per poi togliergliela senza nessuna spiegazione?Era solo un Dio crudele.

La corsa la fece sentire un po' meglio….la disperazione che era in lei…..era giunta ad un culmine….

Parcheggiò in un giardino.Mise il cavalletto, e la catena alla motocicletta.Posò il casco all'interno del sedile….e poi guardò quel giardino.Era bellissimo e fino a pochi giorni fa lei si allenava felice e ignara di quello che le stava succedendo.Adesso era completamente diverso.Non vedeva piu' l'albero dove aveva legato il pallone e dove lei cercava di balzare per rendere il suo tiro ancora piu' efficace e potente, aveva ideato un nuovo colpo, ma aveva lasciato perdere, ora come ora non se ne importava assolutamente piu' nulla, lei adesso vedeva solo un giardino, ricco di alberi, foglie fiori….vita…vita dappertutto, vita che la circondava, coppie felici che camminavano, donne con bambini per mano, coppie con carrozzine….vita…una vita di sofferenza, ma sempre vita…e la bimba non c'era piu'….la sua bimba non esisteva piu'……non l'avrebbe mai vista…nemmeno con l'ecografia….la prima emozione, il primo ditino…il cuoricino..nulla…nulla….che significato c'era ancora nella vita?

Lei cosa viveva a fare?  
Si sentiva annientata…..era colma di avrebbe dovuto fare?Riprendere a fumare?Dopo che aveva smesso a tredici anni?Riprendere a drogarsi?Dopo quello che le avevano fatto quei bastardi quando tentò di fuggire dalla sua vita disgraziata e sfortunata?O riprendere a bere?  
Forse una sbronza non le avrebbe fatto male, erano dieci anni che non toccava alcool chissà era arrivato il momento anche se c'era il rischio che avrebbe ripreso a bere….Ma no, altrimenti a cosa sarebbe servito tutto quell' affannarsi negli Alcolisti Anonimi?Erano o non erano riusciti a non farla bere per oltre dieci anni?  
Il suo lato oscuro nessuno lo conosceva nemmeno Karl….non l'avrebbe sopportata, di certo lei gli avrebbe fatto schifo…..Era meglio soffrire da sola come aveva sempre fatto….

Rimontò in sella alla moto e decise che quella sera avrebbe fatto visita ad un pub e si sarebbe ubriacata, e poi magari chissà…

I due ragazzi erano rimasti impotenti a guardarla.Il fatto che dal viso non traspariva nulla, non era positivo.Lei sapeva nascondere bene i suoi sentimenti, e Karl lo sapeva bene maledettamente bene.Era pericolosa, sapeva che avrebbe commesso qualche pazzia.  
Difatti corsero nuovamente verso la macchina…..appena la ragazza si mosse verso la sua motocicletta.

Cosa aveva in mente?Perchè non riusciva a dividere il dolore..l'annientamento dell'anima con qualcuno?Con lui?

Mise piede sulla moto e con un rombo e una sgommata corse veloce come il vento.Ormai era sera inoltrata.Si fermò ad un locale con un'insegna luminosa che diceva…Bavarese…  
Parcheggiò dando due euro al parcheggiatore ed entrò.Fu subito disturbata da quell'aria festosa di chi si diverte….e fu subito conquistata dal fumo e dalle bottiglie esposte.Difatti si mise al bancone su uno sgabello e chiese una tequila.

"maledizione Genzo, hai visto..l'abbiamo persa…Perché non corri accidenti a te?"  
"Non corro Karl?Ma se rasentavo i centocinquanta chilometri all'ora!Aspetta non è quella la moto?"  
"Si è quella…parcheggia entriamo dai…"

Genzo non ebbe il tempo di fermare l'auto che lui già era balzato giu' verso il pub….non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo ma aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Il portiere dopo qualche secondo lo seguì.All'interno non videro altro che fumo e persone che bevevano o ballavano.Finchè non la videro…al bancone ….vicino a lei quattro bicchierini di tequila…  
Si voleva ubriacare….  
Karl si sentiva male….un malore fisico ma soprattutto interno…

il dolore di lei era il suo, soffriva come un cane….Ma perché doversi autodistruggere come faceva lei?Perchè maledizione?

Voleva fermarla..ma fu bloccato dal SGGK che lo guardò con aria minacciosa…"Siamo qui solo per sorvegliarla…non puoi farti scoprire..nel complesso non sta facendo nulla di nuovo…..una sbronza, è semplicemente una maledetta, dannatissima sbronza…"

Karl annuì.Si sedettero lontani ma comunque con la possibilità di vederla.

Dopo un'oretta lei prese il suo casco….e uscì dal locale…..essersi ubriacata non le aveva fatto nessun effetto, non aveva dimenticato nulla, anzi il dolore persisteva continuo, battente come se non avesse fatto altro……

Montò in sella…forse non avrebbe dovuto, aveva bevuto, ma chi se ne importava….e partì a gran velocità.  
I ragazzi pagato il conto la seguirono nuovamente.

Lei corse veloce come il vento, arrivando nei presi della villa….dove parcheggiò la moto.Ma mentre passeggiava diretta alla villa, vide un lungo ponte.Lei si avvicinò…un'attrazione pericolosa….Un pensiero fisso il suo….Si affacciò a questo ponte guardando verso il basso…..un selciato nero e profondo…..nero come la pece…..guardò i cartelli stradali e anche i cartelli pubblicitari, uno che raffigurava la pubblicità del telefonino omnitel, un altro un dentifricio e un altro una modella felice…..  
Un pensiero fisso il suo…un'attrazione incredibile…cosa avrebbe provato….se….solo la pace..la pace dei sensi…..finalmente basta guerre, basta combattimenti, basta soprusi, basta sofferenza contro il mondo, contro le ingiustizie della vita…basta tutto…..  
Un pensiero fisso il suo…..  
Un pensiero fisso il suo….  
Un pensiero fisso il suo…  
Si un attimo di dolore per un'eternità di pace…..Sangue un mare di sangue…..forse l'inferno per chi non riesce a combattere ad un certo punto la vita…..una vita ingiusta, una lotta continua….dove alla fine i giusti pagano sempre lo scotto…..

Improvviso un urlo angosciante….."Kaoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
Stava per salire con un balzo sul limitare del ponte e buttarsi giu'. Per realizzare il suo desiderio…quando due forti braccia la presero da dietro e la strinsero forte a lui…..

"Anche io soffro per lei….stringiti a me…..risolveremo insieme tutto….non credi che anche io abbia pensato a questo?Ma alla fine vivere mi piace….vale la pena combattere….soprattutto perché vicino a te c'è qualcuno che ti ama….e che ti farà amare la vita…"

Calde lacrime scorrevano dagli occhi di tutti e tre…..continua…

Eccovi un altro chappy….ragazzi e ragazze…Il lavoro è tanto e il tempo è poco purtroppo….Mi sento ispirata, davvero molto…spero vi piaccia questo chappy, fatemi sapere….Dedico questo capitolo a Stormy, ti voglio bene,scrivi presto e Betty

Andres era seduta su una poltrona …era sera e stava consumando una coca cola.Da quel giorno ne erano trascorsi due .

L'impatto col petto di Karl, con le sue lacrime, l'avevano fatta sentire a casa, e la sofferenza era come diminuita di intensità.Poi aveva notato anche Genzo, il quale successivamente l'aveva abbracciata anche lui.Alla fine erano tornati a casa, tutti insieme..Le sensazioni erano state di calore immenso e voglia di stare attaccata per sempre a Karl…ma era impossibile.  
Iil dolore non era finito.Si sentiva sfinita, come non mai.Non sapeva come doveva comportarsi.Non aveva senso nulla di nulla.Sapeva solo che Kao era morta, e che tra un giorno doveva combattere contro la Polinesia, e la cosa incredibile, non se ne importava minimamente.  
Che le importava di sconfiggere quella maledetta squadra quando poi avrebbero vinto un'insignificante coppa che avrebbe potuto anche buttare nel cesso adesso?

Mentre pensava in un salottino di villa Napoleon, sentì che Yayoi la fidanzata di Misugi stava chiacchierando piacevolmente con Sanae.Sapeva quanto quelle ragazze fossero legate.Il discorso la agghiacciò, come… lei aveva perso la bimba e lei….se ne usciva con quel discorso?

"Ehi Sani vuoi sapere la novità?"  
"Dimmi Yay…dai …raccontami tutto.."  
"Sapessi ieri mattina ho avuto delle nausee…così ho comprato un test di gravidanza…la strisciolina diceva che sono incinta…..ti rendi conto?Che gioia….però andrò dal medico oggi pomeriggio, voglio esserne certa.Chissà cosa dirà Jun…sai l'altra notte…."

La ragazza era arrossita paurosamente anche se aveva una gran confidenza con Sanae, la sua migliore amica.Difatti la bella fidanzata del capitano, anch' essa molto timida, rise….

"Jun è stato particolarmente focoso l'altra sera?"  
Poi le fece un occhiolino e l'abbracciò mormorando un

"Congratulazioni….amica mia…"

Mentre le due ragazze si abbracciavano, lei si abbassò il cappellino sul viso.Nessuno doveva vedere che piangeva lentamente e che quelle scie bruciavano moltissimo.Si sentiva intensamente debole.

Cosa doveva fare adesso?Perchè veniva ulteriormente punita da Dio?Perchè lei no e l'altra si?Dov'era la giustizia?Non era lei che doveva pagare per i suoi peccati?E perché la bimba e non proprio lei?

Guardò per un attimo la ragazza rossa….

era così dolce, così eterea e femminile….già la vedeva col pancione e un'espressione materna…..lei cosa le avrebbe potuto dare?Nulla….Lei era solo portatrice di morte e dolore…

Col cappellino calato sugli occhi si alzò e si avviò nella sua stanza.Voleva, doveva annullarsi.Non era bastata la sbronza dell'altra sera.Avrebbe fatto diversamente questa volta.Aprì la porta ed entrò poi la chiuse a chiave.A quel punto scaraventò il cappellino per l'aria e toltasi le scarpe…toltasi la maglia e il pantalone andò nel bagno.Si guardò allo specchio.

Era stravolta…una maschera, non era piu' lei..chi era poi lei…? Un'alcolista?Una ex drogata?Una ex prostituta? O la piccola e indifesa Andres…che non esisteva piu? E si nascondeva sotto i frammenti di vetro?

Tirò un pugno al vetro che le stava davanti, voleva sentire dolore, un dolore immenso, voleva provare qualche sentimento, non voleva piu' sentirsi apatica e vuota.Ma si rese conto che la mano sanguinava che qualche frammento di vetro era incastrato tra le dita e lei non sentiva assolutamente nulla.Il vetro dello specchio era rotto in piu' punti ecco lei era là…rotta in mille pezzettini minuscoli.

La mano sanguinava e lei non se ne importava nulla.Voleva soffrire, voleva sentire …non sentiva nulla piu' nulla…

Si avvicinò ai pezzetti di vetro in terra e li raccolse…le lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi stanchi e amareggiati.Buttò i frammenti nel cestino….

Già lei era da buttare…probabilmente….

Poi aprì il rubinetto e infilò la sua mano ferita sotto…  
Dopo un bel po' di tempo…la tolse e prendendo dell' alcool e una benda si disinfettò.A quel punto decise che quella sera si, si sarebbe nascosta….lei era da buttare.E allora?Che sia…lei sarebbe stata buttata.

Così si tolse gli slip e il reggiseno e si buttò sotto la doccia.Si fece lo shampoo e si bagnò con la spugna l'intero corpo.Dopo una decina di minuti ne uscì.Restò nuda avanti allo specchio rotto, grondava acqua…ma in realtà quello che grondava era sangue…sangue mai sgorgato, un dolore mai finito, come una retta….la retta non ha mai fine, così il suo dolore…..oltre Kaori il nulla, il nulla assoluto.Si asciugò in fretta.Quella sera voleva annullarsi completamente…..si sarebbe trasformata in una dark lady….una dark queen.  
Andò verso il suo armadio lo aprì.Già in superficie non c'era nulla, solo tute e pantaloni con polo, si abbassò…prese una valigia….la aprì.Al suo interno, mini gonne, pantaloncini strech, pantaloni strech neri aderentissimi…

Prese quelli, poi scavò….tra top, magliettine scollate, alla fine prese una mogliettina nera…con un mega scollo a v…senza maniche….tacchi stratosferici neri….si vestì.Poi tornò a scavare nella valigia da dove prese una trousse…dall'interno la aprì e andò nel bagno.Si truccò.Si applicò la matita nera sugli occhi, mascara, eileiner…rossetto rosso fuoco…

Poi si asciugò i capelli corti cotonandoli….

Alla fine era pronta.Si guardò allo specchio.

Chi era quella là?Nessuno, proprio quella che lei voleva essere…non era Andres, ne Ginevra, ne Odg, nessuno, solo una signora della notte…un'ombra che vaga nell'oscurità nell'oblio perpetuo.

Scese, gli altri erano a dormire, in quanto la mattina dopo c'era la partita con la Polinesia.

Chissà se Karl…no, non poteva…

Andò giu' prese la moto e con una rombo partì nell'oscurità della notte.

Intanto Karl era preoccupato per la dolce ragazza.Era nella stanza del SGGK, insieme stavano chiacchierando di quello che era successo due giorni prima e di come erano riusciti grazie alla loro tenacia e al suo amore a salvarla dal dolore perpetuo e infinito che entrambi provavano e che dimostravano in maniera differente.Lui non cercava di scappare da esso, lei invece si, e scappando incontrava sempre degli ostacoli insormontabili.All'allenamento pomeridiano c'erano tutti, anche la dolce ODG, che aveva giocato male, nel senso non ai suoi soliti livelli.Loro sapevano il perché.Ma gli altri non capivano la regressione del superbo attaccante brasiliano.Eppure era riuscito a fare due goal al portiere Ken Wakashimatzu e uno al SGGK, rispetto ai soliti quattro goal, era sceso di media.Proprio il giorno prima della partita piu' importante del campionato.Però Marshall non aveva detto nulla, in quanto anche se non completamente in forma, era un giocatore di altissimo livello ugualmente.

Erano scompostamente stravaccati, Genzo sulla poltrona e Karl sdraiato sul divano.Il primo beveva una birretta il secondo una coca.  
Karl dopo un po' di tempo chiese a Genzo:  
"Che ne pensi se andiamo a tirarla un po' su di morale?"  
"Perché no?"  
"Ma dimmi portiere paratutto, dov'è finita la ragazza che stai incominciando a frequentare?"  
Genzo se ne era completamente dimenticato.

Rita dov'era?A lui piaceva quella ragazza, ma anche se cercava disperatamente di dimenticare Andy, quando lei era esposta o in pericolo, tornava ad essere il suo primo pensiero.Forse non era riuscito a dimenticarla?E che Rita fosse un surrogato?Eppure Rita a lui piaceva.

"Non lo so, da quando sono successe tutte queste cose, Rita è passata in secondo piano."  
"Le donne caro mio, non devono mai passare in secondo piano, altrimenti si offendono, anche se Rita come Andy sono diverse, sono sempre donne che hanno ampiamente sofferto, vai a cercarla…Genzo, io vado un po' da Andres."  
"Vado, ma se sai qualche cosa fammi sapere mi raccomando."  
"Grazie amico, ti chiamerò sul cellulare."  
"Ok…"  
Così sia Karl che Genzo uscirono dalla stanza, ognuno per dirigersi a parti diverse.

Rita era sempre stata sola.  
Per un attimo aveva pensato, come se fosse una stupida sedicenne alle prime esperienze, e non come una donna con un bagaglio enorme di sofferenza sulle spalle…

già per un attimo aveva pensato che quel ragazzo, quell'uomo alto bruno muscoloso con gli occhi piu' profondi che avesse mai visto si interessasse davvero a lei…che stupida.  
Come aveva potuto?Non le bastavano le immense sofferenze patite?Il suo cuore era ancora pronto a soffrire?Ancora?

Si stava dondolando lentamente su un'altalena in un parco giochi….sentiva il vento che morbidamente le muoveva i capelli.  
Aveva scelto un luogo davvero incredibile.Era stridente il contraccolpo, un parco giochi..che normalmente era per bambini che credevano ancora alla vita e all'amore e lei che era una donna sopravvissuta.

Genzo la stava cercando.Si era pentito di averla trascurata, intanto per lui Andy aveva la priorità anche se cercava di dimenticarla.Rita era una ragazza molto carina e a lui piaceva.L'avrebbe continuata a frequentare, ma non avrebbe mai dimenticato la dolce cannoniera brasiliana, che aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore.

Alla fine dopo aver girato per parecchio tempo, stava tornando sconsolato alla villa di napoleon quando vide un parco giochi proprio lì….e la trovò seduta sul dondolo, con le foglie degli alberi che col vento le passavano vicino…con i capelli che si muovevano gli occhi piu' tristi che avesse mai visto.

Le si avvicinò lentamente e successivamente mormorò:  
"Ti va se ti spingo Rita?"  
Le lo guardò stupita.Quel ragazzo l'aveva cercata, l'aveva seguita….allora un po' ci teneva a lei….Sorrise e disse :  
" Ok, spingi pure e fammi volare in alto ok?"  
"OK"

Karl intanto era andata nella stanza della ragazza…aveva aperto la porta, di lei nessuna traccia.

Dov'era andata a quell'ora da sola?

Uscì dalla stanza di corsa…Avrebbe avvertito Genzo dopo, voleva solo sapere se era successo qualche cosa, inutile avvertirlo e se magari era da quelle parti magari a bere qualche cosa di fresco?

Intanto la ragazza era arrivata a destinazione.Il locale che si trovava dinanzi a lei era una discoteca, si chiamava Shadow.Era proprio il posto giusto per lei.Lei che era la regina della notte, la principessa dell'oscurità; bene non poteva morire, si sarebbe annullata per sempre.  
Entrò.Tutto era come lei voleva.Tutto luci psichedeliche che facevano vedere corpi che si muovevano a suon di musica tecno….ragazze su un cubo che ballavano..speditamente….Lei avrebbe preso la consumazione e poi ballato tutta la notte, ma non ballato in maniera normale..voleva scatenarsi, scatenarsi sfinirsi e poi con la sua aggressività, con il suo sex appeal magari trascorrere una notte di sesso oscuro, che le avrebbe dato l'oblio cercato.  
Così mentre beveva una birra , andò verso un cubo libero, con un balzo felino ci salì sopra ed incominciò a danzare.La sua danza era così sexy, i suoi movimenti così aggressivi e ricchi di sensualità….che parecchie teste si girarono a guardarla.

Lei voleva essere notata, voleva che la guardassero, lei che era la regina della notte, la maga degli uomini, una donna fuori dal comune.Ballava ruotando i fianchi, muovendo le gambe, ruotando la testa…. Finchè dal cubo non scese per finire sul tavolo del bar…dove continuò a danzare stupendo tutti….e creando un capannello di persone che la guardavano….il viso abbassato, i capelli che cadevano avanti a lei, toccando la testa di un ragazzo che la guardava estasiato…il corpo sexy e procace che si faceva bella mostra eccitando diverse persone…..un goccio di birra che lei aveva gettato sul bordo dei seni e che colava facendo eccitare ancora di piu' gli uomini in sala.

Incominciava a sprigionare quel magnetismo animale che avrebbe attratto chiunque e un ragazzo in particolare era stato attratto da quella femme fatale.Era un ragazzo bruno, occhi neri, un metro e novantacinque centimetri, muscoloso, vestito con un'innata eleganza, camicia lievemente sbottonata, pantaloni classici e stivali ai piedi, sguardo di un uomo che dalla vita aveva ottenuto tutto….uno sguardo che ora era puntati su quella donna…una donna che aveva il coraggio di fare cose che nessuna o pochissime avrebbero fatto .Ma la cosa che piu' lo colpiva, era l'immensa fragilità che si leggeva nei suoi occhi, la debolezza che l'aveva colpita.

Quella donna sarebbe stata sua….  
E il calciatore Claude O'Keefy otteneva sempre quello che voleva.Si avvicinò alla donna….che alla vista di quel magnifico esemplare di maschio decise di raggiungerlo e al diavolo tutto.Scese e si fece spazio tra quella folla urlante.Si sentiva annebbiata ed era quello che voleva.

Quel ragazzo lei lo conosceva?Forse l'aveva visto in qualche foto, ma chi se ne importava?Lei voleva solo l'oblio e l'avrebbe ottenuto…..

Non ci fu bisogno di nulla.Erano bastati gli sguardi che si erano scambiati….e il nome che si erano detti…..e successivamente l'oblio atteso.

Una notte di sesso sfrenato……

Lui sentiva che quel legame l'avrebbe legato a lei per sempre….quella donna non era stata un'avventura per lui, anche se non si erano detti una parola.L'unica cosa che sentiva era l'acuta sofferenza che lei cercava di annullare in lui….e lui la capiva e cercava di aiutarla……voleva aiutarla a placare il dolore e fare l'amore con lei, per poi conoscerla il nuovo chappy, spero vi piaccia, il vostro incitarmi mi dà una grande gioia, vi voglio bene ragazze, questo capitolo lo dedico a Betty e Gemini, approfitto nel dirvi che whole the love e essenza in serata o domani al massimo saranno on line, insieme a Voglia di ricominciare...….tanti besitos, Sweety

Si sentiva stremata.I capelli sconvolti.Aveva delle occhiaie incredibili.Era pallida da far paura.Si stava guardando allo specchio nella stanza dell'hotel dove stava Claude,  
Cosa aveva fatto?Si domandava.Si girò verso l'uomo sul letto che dormiva.Il lenzuolo che gli lasciava scoperta la schiena e le braccia, i capelli corvini.Il braccio che dal bordo del letto scendeva verso terra.

Cosa aveva fatto?Si sentiva meglio?

In effetti no.Solo stravolta dall'alcool bevuto e dalla notte passata con quel ragazzo.Sarebbe sparita nel nulla, come era apparsa.Anche perché finalmente la sua mente era sgombra e ricordava chi era colui che stava in quel letto.Claude O'Keefy era il capitano della squadra di calcio che da lì a poche ore doveva battersi con loro.Era ora di scomparire del tutto.

Così dopo una veloce sciacquata indossò nuovamente i suoi vestiti e andò via guardando per un attimo quel ragazzo e poi l'orologio sul suo comodino.Erano le sei in punto.  
Chiuse la porta e scese.Decise di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, chiamò un taxi e si fece accompagnare a villa Napoleon, dove fece una corsa per andare nella sua stanza.

Si sentiva meglio?

Purtroppo non sapeva rispondere.Aveva però preso una decisione nel frattempo.  
Intanto si tolse quegli abiti li mise nell'armadio nel borsone e si andò a fare una doccia.  
Intanto Karl dopo averla cercata per un'ora abbondante, dopo aver chiamato Genzo sul cellulare e dopo averla cercata con lui e Rita per altre tre ore erano tornati nelle loro stanze impensieriti e stanchi.

Dov'era andata da sola a quell'ora?Cosa le era successo?

Karl non era riuscito a dormire per nulla.Aveva fatto una nottata chiara.  
All'improviso aveva sentito dei aveva indossato un jeans e una polo velocemente e dei sandali ed aveva aperto la porta.Aveva visto un'ombra che entrava nella stanza della donna che amava.Era lei, era tornata finalmente.  
Così decise di andare a parlarle, anche se l'ora non era propizia.

Intanto dopo una lunga doccia l'acqua che le cadeva in dosso, facendola sentire un po' meno sporca, un po' meno colpevole, bagnandola tutta, chiuse la fontana.  
Ne uscì e si asciugò.Rimase con l'asciugamano legata sul seno, quando sentì bussare.Sapeva già chi poteva essere.Ma lei non aveva pensato per nulla a Karl.  
Il dolore che provava, bruciava ed era talmente intenso, da annullare almeno momentaneamente tutto il resto, amici compreso.Gli aprì.

La loro intima amicizia le permetteva di farsi vedere in quella mise, anche se il kaiser era rimasto incantato ed eccitato.Il suo corpo stava prendendo fuoco ed una parte di esso in maniera evidentissima.Non voleva che lei se ne accorgesse.Aveva subito notato la sua aria stravolta, le sue occhiaie, il suo pallore.Ma soprattutto il dolore nei suoi occhi, un dolore pari al suo, che non sarebbe mai finito.

"Vieni qui Andy"  
disse aprendo le braccia.  
Lei si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia sentendosi infinitamente meglio.  
"Ti voglio bene bum"  
"Anche io te ne voglio cucciola.."  
Dopodicchè visto che erano rimaste due ore di sonno, decisero di riposare assieme.Lei tornò in bagno infilandosi un pigiamino rosa con i cuori, Karl toltosi i jeans e la polo restando in slip, la aspettò per poi stendersi su quel letto stringendola dolcemente.

La sveglia suonò troppo presto.Quella sensazione di benessere svanì appena quell'assordante rumore le trapanò la testa.Certo era anche la sbornia, in quanto non l'aveva ancora smaltita.Avrebbe giocato lo stesso, dando il meglio possibile, data la sua situazione.Anche se sapeva che i problemi personali, dovevano restare fuori da quelli lavorativi…..ma quelli lavorativi però si intrecciavano con quelli personali….

Si stiracchiò staccandosi da quelle braccia così forti ma allo stesso tempo così calde…lo guardò…lo baciò lievemente sulla guancia, e notò che aveva un accenno di barba….

Forse anche lui era triste, e si stava trascurando, si sentiva solo ma non aveva avuto l'appoggio di nessuno, dovendosela cavare da solo come lei….

Lo carezzò sulla guancia ispida….innquel momento lui aprì gli occhi…..le sorrise….la abbracciò di nuovo, dandole poi anche lui un bacio tenero sulla guancia, anche se avrebe voluto baciarla sulla bocca e non di certo in maniera amichevole..

"Dai gioia, alziamoci, tra poco ci aspetta la partita…come va?"  
"Mettiamola così, va…non posso lamentarmi è farò del mio meglio in campo, stamattina."  
"Vedrai basterà….."  
Anche se avrebbe vouto sapere dov'era andata , non glielo chiese, sapeva hc ognuno aveva dei punti di ombra, che non voleva far conoscere, se gliel'avesse voluto dire, lui era là.Lo sperava, voleva ardentemente saperlo.

"Bum, tu stai soffendo ancora?"  
"Si gioia, moltissimo, ma cerco di farcela, ognuno di noi soffre in maniera diversa….non stare a preoccuparti, io ti capisco…sai?"

La mano grande e calda del kaiser le carezzò la guancia….poi finalmente si alzarono e uno alla volta si fecero la doccia…

Intanto all'albergo, Claude nel sonno, stava cercando il corpo caldo che aveva stretto durante la notte…..

Non lo trovò.Si svegliò e si guardò in giro, non c'era nessuna traccia di lei….era andata via….  
I suoi occhi si fecero tristi, l'avrebbe trovata?

Per lui non era stato un incontro casuale, l'avrebbe cercata?Ma se lei avesse voluto essere trovata non andava via….Ma…era meglio pensare al presente e alla partita, alla ragazza della notte ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

Nella stanza di Odg  
Erano pronti ….Karl era andato nella sua staza per mettersi i pantaloncini e la maglia della squadra, così anche lei…messasi le scarpe scesero insieme.

Genzo dal basso assieme a Rita la guardava tristemente.

Lei gli somigliava così tanto, chissà cosa aveva fatto la notte prima, le sue zone di ombra erano così simili alle sue, al suo posto cosa avrebbe fatto?Se avesse perduto un figlio dalla donna che amava?

Avrebbe cercato l'oblio, facendo sesso e ubriacandosi, facendo uscire il Genzo che tratteneva la gran parte delle volte.

"Siamo pronti?" urlò il capitano…  
"SIIIIIIII!"  
"Li batteremo!" continuò il capitano.

Così la squadra si avviò verso il pulman che li avrebbe portati al campo di calcio per la partita contro la Polinesia.

Marshall era preoccupato e parecchio anche.

Uno dei suoi giocatori migliori, non era nella sua migliore forma, non si era allenato come avrebbe dovuto.E non si spiegava cosa fosse successo.Però c'era da dire che loro erano forti, molto forti, c'è l'avrebbero fatta?Lo sperava.Nella Polinesia il capitano O'Keefy era il piu' forte anche se gli altri non erano da sottovalutare…  
Meno male che assieme ad Odg, c'erano anche Oozora, Kojiro,Misugi,Matsuiama, Misaki…sperava che il mitico ODG avrebbe dato il massimo.Aveva notato delle forti borse sotto gli occhi….e un pallore innaturale sul viso….ma, speriamo.

Erano entrati in campo.  
Il capitano della Polinesia era concentratissimo anche se il suo chiodo fisso era quella ragazza, Andres….

Chissà dov'era e che fine aveva fatto.  
Per ironia della sorte, quella ragazza gli aveva rubato il cuore..

Ecco le due squadre che la moneta si decideva quale campo prendeva una squadra e chi dava il calcio di inizio.La metà campo di destra capitò al Giappone, e quindi il calcio di inizio alla Polinesia.

Ma adesso basta…ecco il fischio dell'arbitro, la partita incominciava.

La Polinesia con pochi elementi forti, ma il piu' forte ne era il capitano…e la sua squadra la nazionale giapponese….tra cui molti elementi in gamba.

Andres si sentiva a pezzi, quel giorno avrebbe giocato al meglio di quello che poteva ma poi avrebbe detto all'allenatore quello che aveva deciso in quella notte.Pur dando il meglio, non giocava come sempre e questo lo notarono tutti….

Quel giorno giocava senza il cappellino, le borse sotto gli occhi si notavano moltissimo e così anche il pallore del viso,ma lei giocava e passava la palla al capitano.

Karl dalla panchina ribolliva di rabbia…

avrebbe voluto giocare con lei, per aiutarla, ma anche per battersi contro una squadra così forte.Sperava ardentemente che c'è l'avrebbe fatta.Sembrava così fragile, da non riuscire nemmeno a sopravvivere ad una folata di vento.Ma come si faceva per l'amor di dio a pensare che fosse un uomo..con una femminilità così evidente?

Odg pensava ad una sola cosa…Kaori, ma questa volta anche ad un'altra cosa…Karl…sperava che non se la prendesse troppo, quando avrebbe saputo della sua decisione.

Improvvisamente O'Keefy le rubò il pallone, dirigendosi verso la porta…verso Genzo che non aspettava altro che parare quelle palle così potenti, leggendarie quasi.

Odg non si perse nei suoi pensieri, e lo seguì….cercò di raggiungerlo.Intanto il giocatore polinesiano incominciò a dribblare e superare la gran parte dei giocatori.Trovò un muro potente solo con due di quei giapponesi, Kojiro Hijuga che si avviò alla rete del avversaria per fare il primo goal, sapeva che la partita non sarebbe stata delle piu' semplici ma voleva vincere….doveva vincere, per sé e per Maki, la donna che amava, ma la palla venne intercettata da un altro giocatore che la passò velocemente al capitano…ma in quel momento Oozora raggiunse la palla e i due  
incominciarono una vera e propria lotta….si potevano dire che sembravano una tigre e un leone…che combattevano per la preda….ambita.

Odg riuscì a raggiungere O'Keefy e a quel punto Tsubasa riuscitosi a prendere il pallone gliela passò.Lei incominciò la sua corsa verso la porta avversaria….Riuscì a dribblare, saltare evitare molti giocatori, e avvicinarsi sempre di piu' alla porta, dove un portiere mega galattico la attendeva con molta ansia.

Tirò.Ma il portiere con le sue grosse mani guantate la prese senza apparente difficoltà.Lei rimase scioccata.Aveva usato uno dei suoi tiri piu' forti, ma forse era la traiettoria.D'altronde quel portiere era così grande da prendere parecchio spazio della rete, e quindi c'era poco spazio per fare un goal.Rimase spiazzata per qualche minuto.

Il portiere dopo aver preso il pallone lo lanciò ad un giocatore che cominciò la corsa verso la porta del SGGK.

Andres però non era così fuori forma da non riuscire a giocare e quindi partì all'inseguimento del polinesiano…intanto stava pensando al portiere, un portiere così grosso non l'aveva mai visto, avrebbe tentato un altro tipo di tiro, da una traiettoria bassa questa volta.  
Dopo un po' lei raggiunse il giocatore e con lui cominciò un combattimento di piedi che durò ben poco, infatti lei gli prese il pallone e lo passò a Misaki che cominciò la sua corsa….

Misaki provò un tiro da fuori area, ma il portiere lo prese senza apparente difficoltà.Anche lui aveva notato che il tiro di Odg l'aveva preso senza problemi…ma che tipo di tiro l'avrebbe messo in difficoltà?Se volevano vincere l'avrebbero dovuto scoprire ed in fretta.

Intanto il portiere passò la palla al capitano, che incominciò la sua corsa.

Genzo non desiderava altro che parare quel tiro, ma maledizione come mai quel portiere aveva parato quei tiri così forti?Lui li parava ma ogni volta si bruciava i guanti…Che tecnica utilizzava?Forse che la grossezza del corpo lo aiutava come volume della porta?

Ma allora se era il corpo grosso, vuol dire che in agilità non era molto forte..potevano tentare.E quel portiere gli ricordò una partita che avevano giocato moltissimo tempo prima, con L'Amburgo, Bauer che sembrava riuscisse a prendere qualsiasi tipo di pallone e poi col tiro di Tsubasa tirato basso….in corrispondenza dell'angolo destro avevano fatto il goal e vinto.

Intanto O'Keefy continuava la sua corsa, ma i suoi pensieri erano ben altri…  
Dov'era Andres?Dove avrebbe potuto trovarla?

Tirò volle provare a fare un goal a quel portiere che tutti chiamavano para tutto.Genzo si preparò a parare quel tiro….Ci sua somma soddisfazione.Solo un guanto si bruciò….  
Voleva dire che in potenza, i tiri del suo capitano e di Andy erano piu' forti e se….

Certo! Pensò…ecco come possiamo vincere…

Genzo dopo la parata rilanciò il pallone verso Misugi…che la prese…Il baronetto era sempre il baronetto…..

Dopo un po' però con una rovesciata O'Keefy prese il pallone e tentò di tirarlo a Genzo, ma avanti allo stesso cannoniere si ritrovò ODG che con un colpo di testa prese il pallone…che però la ferì in viso….Da uno zigomo uscì del sangue….ma lei imperterrita continuò il suo gioco….e cominciò a correre verso la porta per fare un dannato goal a quel bastardo di portiere.

Mentre correva pensava….  
In centro no, ma se lanciassi un bolide allo spigolo sinistro?Mica riuscirà a prenderla, non è così agile….

Intanto Karl guardava la scena incredulo….

Eccola là la sua Occhi di ghiaccio..senza quello sguardo duro che vuole vincere e che sa che vince…..forse era quello che ci voleva per farla migliorare psicologicamente e non farle pensare alla bambina….perduta.

Così fece…il portiere si sbilanciò…ma riuscì a prenderla….ma con una nota di incertezza nei movimenti perfetti altrimenti.

L'arbitro fischiò la fine del primo tempo.

Genzo e anche Karl decisero di consigliare la squadra…Incominciò Karl:  
"Questo portiere è simile al nostro portiere che avevamo tanto tempo fa, non si deve combattere sul volume della porta, ma sull'agilità del portiere…..tirate sugli spigoli, in modo da sbilanciare il portiere come ha fatto Andres, provate questo è l'unico modo per riuscire a fare goal…"

"No, c'è ne è anche un altro….Andres Tsubasa…potete tirare insieme all'angolo in basso a destra….vedrete che c'è la faremo…."

"Già come con Bauer…avete ragione ragazzi…" disse Oozora…"C'è la faremo…."

I ragazzi bevvero e si distesero un po' intanto che parlavano del modo di sconfiggere la squadra.

Intanto O'Keefy aveva visto in quel ragazzo, ODG…lo conosceva anche lui di fama….ed era proprio vero quello che si diceva….gli dava l'impressione di averlo visto di già.

Gli occhi…..quegli occhi che volevano e chiedevano, quegli occhi disperati…..che davano per dimenticare…..che piangevano per riuscire a risalire alla vetta….  
Gli stessi occhi di Andres…quella notte, mentre piangeva mentre soi dava e godeva e piangeva ancora e ancora per dimenticare per avere l'oblio, che lui le dava, che lui le concedeva, per amore.Anche se sarebbe sembrato una stupidaggine, lui si era innamorato di un'ombra che era sparita, ma soprattutto nel corso di poche ore, era possibile?

L'arbitro fischiò..la partita riprese  
I due ragazzi, incominciarono a correre insieme, in quanto avrebbero tentato di realizzare il doppio lancio, per cercare di irrompere le difese di quel muro del portiere polinesiano…

O'Keefy incominciò la sua azione, voleva prendere quel pallone, am soprattutto vedere il ragazzo dagli occhi grigi nuovamente negli occhi..quel ragazzo aveva il potere di gli succedeva?

Odg vedendo O'Keefy che si avvicinava a tutta velocità passò la palla a Kojiro che continuò la sua corsa….assieme a loro.

Si incorciarono, e lui risucì a rivedere quegli occhi nuovamente…rimase stupefatto, in quanto l'espressione era la sua…

I ragazzi fecero un triangolo, in qunato da Kojiro la palla passò a Andy che continuò la sua corsa verso la porta….

Trovarono alcuni ostacoli in molti giocatori, ma alla fine riuscirono a tirare.L'espressione sicura del portiere divenne incerta, la palla incominciò a ruotare in maniera fortissima….e riuscirono a fare un goal….

Il portiere era rimasto con l'espressione incredula, ci chi aveva visto una cosa impossibile da realizzare.

I due giocatori invece si abbracciarono dalla gioia….avevano capito come dovevano fare per sconfiggere quella squadra.Intanto erano 1 a 0.

Dopo aver minato la fiducia del portiere la partita continuò senza altre difficoltà.La vittoria fu la loro per 2 a 0.

Tsubasa come anche Andy decisero di andare a congratularsi con O'Keefy che era davvero un campione ed aveva giocato magistralmente tutta la partita.

"Complimenti….sei davvero in gamba.Vorrei avere l'onore di scambiare la maglia con la tua…."disse il giovane nipponico.

Così il capitano Polinesiano si tolse la maglia e la passò al giapponese, entrambi si misero la maglia dell'altra squadra e poi si strinsero la mano.

Fu a quel punto che anche Andy parlò:  
"Sei stato eccezionale, ci vedremo di certo ai prossimi campionati…Vorrei stringerti la mano…"

Quella voce…..era una voce diversa da quella di Andres, ma anche se con un tono piu' basso, sembrava somigliarle….

"Certo stringiamoci la mano…."

Sentì una scossa profonda.Capì che chi giocava, il campione che tutti chiamavano ODG era una donna….la donna che amava.

Dopo la partita, il giovane ODG era andato nello spogliatoio poi nella stanza di Marshall…voleva parlargli.

"Salve ODG, entra…."  
"Signor Marshall, vorrei dirle una cosa…"  
"Dici…"

Era contento, aveva giocato come quel professionista che era…anche senza molti allenamenti….

"Ho bisogno di riflettere, vorrei avere un mese per riflettere su alcuni problemi che ho avuto in questo periodo…"

"Come?Vorresti lasciare la squadra?"  
"No, ma vorrei avere un periodo di pausa…tra un mese sarò nuovamente qui, per sconfiggere l'India.."  
"Cosa dovrei dirti?So che se anche ti dicessi di no, tu andresti lo stesso, e per di piu' dopo troveresti milioni di squadre che ti vorrebbero…vai e torna presto…..ti aspetteremo…"  
"Grazie mister…a presto."+

Uscì.  
Non si era accorta che dietro la porta c'era Claude…l'aveva seguita, voleva sapere….l'avrebbe seguita.

Dopo nemmeno due ore si trovava su una nave diretta in Grecia, a il nuovo chappy, spero vi piaccia, il vostro incitarmi mi dà una grande gioia, vi voglio bene ragazze,mi sa che per ora questo sarà l'ultimo chappy per il mese di agosto…a settembre riprenderò quando torno dalle ferie… questo capitolo lo dedico a Betty Vali e Gemini…tanti besitos, Sweety.Ps se avrò la possibilità scriverò anche durante le vacanze…vvb…divertitevi…e recensite

Si sentiva rilassata.Era seduta sulla spiaggia…avanti a lei c'era solo mare incontaminato e cielo azzurro.Niente e nessuno che la turbava.Solo l'immensa natura e le onde che si infrangevano sulla sabbia.Non aveva mai provato quella sensazione di completo benessere.La sua vita era stata un continuo combattimento, dietro una barriera che le serviva per difendersi, prima dal male che le facevano e poi per sembrare una donna d'acciaio, che non aveva paura di nulla.La feirta grave che aveva lacerato il suo scudo era stata la sua bambina mai nata.Era una ferita che non si sarebbe mai rimarginata, ma l'aveva fatta sentire che non le era mai capitata.La sua vita, la sua libertà le era stata negata fin dalla piu' tenera età, così da far sembrare quella ragazzina innocente e delicata che era una donna vissuta e di ghiaccio.Lei ora sarebbe stata sempre così.Non è che un periodo di riposo l'avrebbe fatta cambiare, ma si sentiva meglio, piu' libera di pensare senza nessuno che la guardava e che la controllava, senza nessuno che la conosceva come la mitica ODG.Lei lì era semplicemente una ragazza sulla spiaggia, che aveva fittato una villetta poco distante, dove c'era una signora che passava al mattino per vedere se aveva bisogno di qualche cosa…molto molto gentile.Le mancava Karl?Moltissimo…ma era necessario quel periodo di intenso rilassamento, altrimenti tutto non avrebbe potuto avere una continuazione.

Ricordava il suo viaggio.La nave diretta lì in quell'isola così bella e fuori dal mondo…il viso di Karl che si allontanava….La sua tristezza quando avrebbe saputo della sua partenza…la necessità di partire per trovare se stessa.Lei era rimasta sul ponte a guardare le onde del mare e il cielo…la schiuma che i motori facevano…quella schiuma bianca…che a lei piaceva tanto guardare.Quelle intense emozioni…che sentiva dentro di sé….Le persone attorno a lei che parlavano.E non conoscevano nulla di quello che la tormentava da tanti tanti tanti anni.Quel profumo intenso di mare….quel vento che le arrivava in faccia…..Che sensazione di libertà, di intenso sollievo.

Chi l'avrebbe vista, con una tuta scarpe da ginnastica, un cappellino in una mano…i capelli liberi e sciolti non avrebbero potuto che pensare che quel ragazzo…era davvero fantastico…ma bastava che si girasse per notare la sua espressione contenta, in quel momento, quel viso così delicato e bianco, quegli occhi così intensi e grigi con quelle ciglia folte e lunghe, quelle labbra così delicate e carnose, da capire che quella era una ragazza davvero contenta.Non aveva bisogno di altro, si di una cosa…Karl.

In lontananza un ragazzo la fissava incantato.Quella era Andres.Vestita con un abitino di lino, leggero, piedi nudi dentro la sabbia bollente, come a volersi difendere…capelli al vento, occhi intensi e contenti….nessuna espressione di tristezza…evidentemente si stava rilassando.Era ormai una settimana che erano lì.Lui non si era fatto vivo, perché voleva che si rilassasse del tutto, non avrebbe voluto che quell' espressione così contenta e rilassata si trasformasse in uno sguardo diffidente di nuovo.Però il momento era arrivato.Lui aveva preso un mese di ferie per stare con lei…

Si avvicinò ad uno chalet nelle vicinanze e prese due lattine di coca cola.Una per sé l'altra per Andy.

Poi le si avvicinò.

Intanto lei continuava a pensare.Vedeva tutte quelle persone avanti a lei, che giocavano a racchettoni, a calcio…che cadevano in terra sulla sabbia…che ridevano, si abbracciavano, avevano una vita felice, tranquilla, senza nessun tipo di acuto dolore….senza alcuna fitta di sofferenza estrema….

Aveva bisogno di mangiare qualche cosa…

Prese dalla tasca una caramella fruit joy e se la mangiò.Il sapore di more invase la sua bocca, facendola sentire piu' rilassata e meno pensierosa.

Quelle caramelle gliele aveva offerte quella gentile signora che al mattino si preoccupava sempre di lei, venendola a trovare.Incredibile, come fossero gentili e calorosi i Greci.La signora arrangiandosi tra il greco e l'inglese, l'aveva fatta sentire a casa propria…lei che una casa non l'aveva mai avuta….e che solo con il suo Karl si sentiva a casa sua.

Improvviso un lieve tocco sulle spalle la fece girare.Rimase di sasso, riconoscendo in quel ragazzo, il giovane calciatore Claude.

Che ci faceva là?

"Tieni…"

e le porse la lattina gelata della coca cola.

Lei la accettò.Aprì la lattina e incominciò a bere la gelida bevanda.

Dopo averla bevuta, lei lo guardò, incredibilmente era contenta di vederlo.Almeno avrebbe avuto un po' di compagnia, avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiata, ma se lui era là, voleva dire che aveva scoperto che lei era la donna che era andata con lui quella sera.

Lei gli sorrise…

Così lui si sedette vicino e incominciarono a guardare il mare vicini.

Poi lei incominciò a parlare:

"Mi dispiace Claude…devi sapere che per me è stato un periodo molto molto difficile…sai …così quella sera volevo dimenticare, volevo ho bevuto e sono venuta a letto con te…"

Lui era rimasto un po' scioccato dalla sua brutalità.Chissà quante sfaccettature aveva quella intrepida ragazza…ma poi pensò

Perché non mi ha detto il motivo della sua sofferenza?

"Non mi chiedere nulla, per favore Claude, non mi sento pronta per parlarne, appena ci penso la fitta di dolore che sembra alleviarsi di giorno in giorno, riappare acuta e intensa."

"Va bene, non ti chiederò nulla….pensiamo solo a rilassarci e divertirci ok?"

Lei si girò verso di lui, un dolce sorriso in viso e annuì con contentezza.

Poi si rigirò nuovamente verso la spiaggia.

Vide alcuni ragazzi che correvano, con un allenatore che li spronava a correre.

In un flash le tornò in mente quando lei e Karl erano piccoli.Quando ancora chiedeva la carità vestita di stracci.Quel barlume di gioia con quel ragazzino che le aveva regalato il suo cuore, la sua dolcezza la sua amicizia in un gesto spontaneo dettato dalla sua anima, un abbraccio.  
Si ricordava che Karl un giorno le regalò il pallone e poi successivamente incominciò ad insegnarle a giocare.Lei all'epoca non sapeva che palleggiare, non aveva mai avuto il tempo di fare null'altro, visto la vita grama che faceva.  
Così il bambino, che invece aveva un allenatore personale, incominciava ad insegnarle tutto quello che sapeva…  
"Dai vieni Andy, guarda come faccio…."  
"Prova tu adesso…"  
La ragazzina aveva visto come palleggiava, muoveva la gamba inclinandola lievemente….  
Così lo fece anche lei…e piu' lo faceva piu' ci prendeva gusto….  
Il sorriso del bimbo e l'incoraggiamento poi…le rendevano tutto piu' semplice….e la facevano sentire mai prima di allora…

Poi dall'inizio in cui aveva imparato a palleggiare con maestria, avevano incominciato ad allenarsi ai tiri in porta, da lì i tiri mega galattici, che poi avevano piano piano aggiustato e limato.Il piede inclinato e il tiro, la gamba che si piegava per il tiro, il piede che si preparava….Tutto grazie a te Karl…

Tornò in sé quando un ragazzo, cadde in terra….

Quello le fece ricordare una cosa dolcissima…  
Mentre si allenavano al campetto, un tiro fortissimo di lei la fece sbilanciare e cadere.I dolci occhi azzurri di lui le furono in un attimo vicinissimi, e così le braccine che l'avvolsero in un abbraccio forte forte.La strinserò a sé…facendole sentire il suo battito del cuore…

Karl….

Karl….

Tornò nuovamente in sé.Quanti ricordi, ogni cosa le faceva ricordare Karl, ogni cosa che le ricordava il calore, la casa, le ricordava Karl, il suo migliore amico, l'uomo che amava.

"Come sei silenziosa…"  
"no, stavo pensando a quando ero bambina…"  
"Lo immagino, devi essere stata una ragazzina che giocava sempre sporcandosi e facendo lamentare tua madre…"

Lei lo guardò.I suoi occhi tornati per un attimo tristi e amareggiati….sua madre…chissà come l'avrebbe cresciuta se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

"Mia madre è morta…"

"Dio mio mi dispiace…"

"No, non ti preoccupare, è successo tanti anni fa, una vita fa…"

"Ti manca?"  
"All'inizio mi mancava, ma ora…ora non piu'.Anche se avrei voluto una madre vicino a me per tutte le cose che ho fatto, successi e insuccessi…e dimmi la tua di madre?Immagino che neanche tu sia stato un ragazzino, che amava divertirsi, magari capitano della squadra di football…"  
"Hai ragione, io amavo giocare, tornavo sempre coi pantaloni rotti e le magliette sporche., mia madre mi sgridava ma poi finiva tutto in un caldo abbraccio…e si ero capitano della squadra di calcio però, non di football…"

"Dai andiamo via…ti offro un the…"

"Perché?dai facciamo un bagno…poi dopo ti accompagno a casa e se vorrai mi offrirai il the."

Un bagno?

Un sorriso triste e cinico comparve sul viso della donna….

Il suo corpo era cosparso di cicatrici…Si vedevano?Si…si vedevano, non erano mai andate via, si erano alleviate col tempo, ma c'erano….L'intrepida ODG doveva tornare in azione e cercare di alleviare la fragilità che sentiva improvvisamente addosso?

"Cosa c'è?Non ti va un bagno?"

Lei lo guardò…poi mestamente disse:

"Ok…"

Così avanti a lui, con un gran coraggio, per fortuna non le era mai mancato, si tolse l'abito di lino, restando con u bikini rosso…le cicatrici che si vedevano…in bella presenza….cicatrici di vario genere…

Lei lo guardò…

Lui la guardò…

Aveva notato le cicatrici che le invadevano il corpo… e per un attimo era rimasto scioccato…ma era stato un attimo, cosa le era successo?Le cicatrici erano di varie misure, di vario tipo, di cicche di sigarette, di frusta, di corda….di fil di ferro…non sapeva che dire…così tornò a guardarla con un sorriso…

Lei gli prese la mano e insieme si andarono a tuffare in acqua…Aveva notato che l'aveva guardata in viso..e non sul corpo, era rimasta sollevata…davvero.

L'acqua nascondeva la sua eterna sofferenza, l'acqua la faceva sentire in qualche modo pulita…le goccioline che si asciugavano i viso coprendola di sale…il mare le era sempre piaciuto…sempre….e mentre nuotava un ricordo le affiorò alla mente…

"Andy, qual è il tuo sogno?Una cosa che desideri dal piu' profondo del cuore?"  
"Uno si è realizzato…sai?"  
"Qual'è?"  
"Avere una casa…."  
"Dove si trova?"  
Lei rise apertamente…poi toccò con la sua mano destra il petto del ragazzino…e disse:  
"Nel tuo cuore…sei stato tu a darmi una casa…col tuo calore e la tua amicizia…"  
Lui la strinse forte a sé…e le promise che non si sarebbero mai lasciati….Poi lei continuò…  
"L'altro mio desiderio sai qual è?"  
"Diventare campione del mondo?"  
"Anche si…ma soprattutto, uno…Vedere il mare…"  
"Non l'hai mai visto?"  
"Mai..deve essere favoloso, nella sua immensa pace…."  
"Ti prometto che un giorno ti porterò a vederlo…e così ti insegnerò a pescare…"  
La risata dolce della ragazzina aveva colpito il ragazzino che la baciò sulla guancia…ancora tenendola stretta a sé.

Tornò nuovamente in sé nuotando…

Alla fine al mare ci era stata senza di lui….

Vedere il mare era stata un'intensa emozione…ma senza di lui…era stata una ferita a cuore aperto.

La prima volta che lo aveva visto?Era stata da poco presa sotto l' ala protettiva di Hongo…e lui per farla allenare l'aveva portata al mare…in Sardegna…in Italia….Bellissimo…e aveva fatto amicizia con altri campioncini che lui allenava e che aveva portato con sé…tra cui Oozora…Sapeva già che il sogno non si sarebbe avverato come avrebbe voluto…ma quando mai la vita si avverava come volevano loro.

Dopo una ricca nuotata, tornarono di nuovo in spiaggia.

Claude provava un acuto desiderio per quella splendida donna.Ma non voleva andare di fretta, lui si era innamorato, ma sapeva che lei si era soltanto sfogata…e sapeva anche che lei amava un altro ragazzo….

Quella notte lei mentre godeva, all' apice di quell' intenso rapporto, all' acme lei aveva urlato….Kaaaarrrlllll!  
E lui sapeva di non essere Karl….Il suo godimento si era come asciugato…e l'intensità del dolore era stato enorme…ma voleva che lei godesse…e trovasse quello che cercava…l'oblio…quindi alla fine lei era arrivata da sola…anche se il rapporto era stato intenso quasi fino all'ultimo….

Intanto a villa Napoleon

Karl ormai era depresso da oltre una settimana.Prima l'aveva cercata, poi era andato da Marshall convinto che lui sapesse dov'era che non avrebbe mai lasciato la squadra perché uno dei suoi piu' intensi desideri era diventare campione…Difatti Marshall gli aveva detto che lui era partito, si sentiva depresso e aveva bisogno di riprendersi…quindi era partito.

Era una settimana che si spremeva le meningi per capire dove potesse essere andata.Lui non doveva raggiungerla, sapeva che lui le avrebbe dato solo fretta e altra sofferenza..l'avrebbe aspettata come aveva sempre fatto, ma intensamente desiderava sapere dov'era.

Ormai il quartetto, era divenuto un terzetto, lui Genzo e Rita..i quali incominciavano ad andare davvero d'accordo, magari si sarebbero sposati….

Rise….non vedeva il SGGK che si sposava…quella faccia di bronzo, con il quale si era preso tante volte a pugni, con il quale però aveva vissuto tanti anni di amicizia vera e spontanea, e soprattutto negli ultimi tempi si era come rinforzata.Nemmeno il suo proverbiale calcio lo aveva salvato dalla depressione in cui era caduto.

Poi si ricordò alcuni episodi di quando erano piccoli…

"Qual è il tuo sogno?"

Lui si ricordava la risposta, e gli aveva riscaldato il cuore…il suo cuoricino di bimbo….

"E l'altro mio sogno è vedere il mare…"

Ecco dov'era andata….e non l'aveva portata lui come aveva promesso tanto tempo fa….

Ma dove?Il mondo era grandissimo…come avrebbe fatto a saperlo?Doveva solo aspettare purtroppo…..E sarebbe stata un'attesa lunga e pesante.

Quella sera sarebbe andato con Genzo a bere qualche cosa, si sarebbe sentito meglio, meno solo, in compagnia..del suo migliore raga ecco il nuovo chappy di Odg, scusate il ritardo immenso con cui lo scrivo, ma purtroppo per due mesi ho avuto il pc rotto e problemi con internet, spero vi piaccia, dedico questo capitolo a …..

Leggetelo e fatemi sapere se vi piace…recensite ok?Tra un po' uscirà un'altra storia su C. Tsubasa, spero che la leggiate……Lacrime di fiele….Besitos a tutti e sweety

Quel giorno Andres si era svegliata con un intenso desiderio di conoscere il mondo che la circondava.Era stanca di stare da sola, ma soprattutto era stanca di rimanere a Creta su quella spiaggia, rimuginando sui suoi dolori, esclusa da tutti, perché nessuno conosceva le sue immense pene.L'unico suo conforto in quel periodo era Claude, che imperterrito stava sempre con lei.

Claude era un bellissimo ragazzo, e si era accorta che l'attrazione che lui provava per lei, si era trasformata in amore, ma lei non poteva corrispondere, perché per lei, era stato solo un momento in cui cercava l'oblio, dimenticare ciò che la circondava, dimenticare la tristezza della sua realtà così grama.

Così per quel giorno aveva deciso di fare una gita…girare la Grecia.Perchè fermarsi solo in quel posto magnifico, senza cercare di distrarsi per non pensare ai suoi problemi e a Karl?

Si fece una doccia ricca e lunga, poi uscì e si asciugò indossando un pantalone di tela e una magliettina di filo che risaltava la sua carnagione…poi un po' di ombretto e lucidalabbra, un paio di sandali dal tacco basso e dopo essersi asciugata i capelli uscì piu' allegra che mai.Non si vestiva con tanta cura da un bel po' di tempo, non si sentiva la sgualdrina, ne la intrepida Occhi di ghiaccio, semplicemente una ragazza che vuole divertirsi, prendendosi cura di se stessa.Non ebbe il tempo di aprire la porta della villetta, che ci trovò appollaiato sui gradini il capitano che al rumore si girò sorridendo a quell' apparizione per lui magnifica.

"Che intendi fare oggi?"

"Una gita per la Grecia, vorrei visitare in questi dieci giorni che ci rimangono Atene, il Pireo , le isole Poros, Egina e Hydra, vorrei visitare i monasteri che si trovano sui monti, e perché no?Vedere se ne abbiamo tempo Rodi…be poi vedremo…."

"Ehi mi stai includendo nei tuoi programmi o sbaglio?" disse il ragazzo.  
"Non sbagli, ormai ci sei andiamo assieme…"

Ormai ci sei?Pensò il ragazzo….la sua espressione contenta si fece ad un tratto un po' amara, ma non volle che lei se ne accorse…sapeva che il suo amore non era ricambiato, ma ugualmente lui la amava.L'amore alla fine non era un'imposizione, ma semplicemente un dono, che si dava senza volere nulla in cambio.

Forse era stata indelicata, pensò Andres, ma non poteva fare nulla, se non avvertirlo che lei non poteva provare nulla di piu' dell'amicizia e anche quella lei la dava difficilmente, perché pur essendo forte, molto forte, aveva solo pochissimi amici, come Karl anche se lui rappresentava la sua anima, probabilmente la sua parte piu' buona, due anime gemelle…che dopo anni di divisione finalmente riuscivano a rincontrarsi, Genzo che seppur duro o almeno così appariva si era rivelato un ottimo amico, sorrise, in fondo il calciatore nipponico, le somigliava moltissimo come modo di reagire, di presentarsi alle persone estranee…come poteva essere solo una persona che aveva enormemente sofferto nella sua vita, una persona che seppur circondato da mille persone, si sentiva abbandonato come in un'isola deserta.E alla fine a parte Alain e Louis Napoleon non aveva amici, ma solo colleghi di lavoro.Rita?Rita per colmo di ironia, adesso poteva considerarla la compagna di Genzo ma era stata sempre una sua amica, una sua collega purtroppo, in un tempo lontano ormai.

"Andiamo allora?" disse lei  
"Ok andiamo allora…"  
Così senza crearsi problemi e prendendo alcuni bus si avviarono verso il porto per prendere una nave che li avrebbe portati ad Atene.

Intanto Karl e Genzo stavano parlando,  
"Sai Genzo, mi sento stanco in questi giorni, Andy mi manca molto.Spero che torni presto…"  
Lo sguardo cupo di quegli incredibili occhi fece capire molte cose al SGGK che sorrise e rispose  
"Non ti preoccupare, amico, lei tornerà piena di nuova energia, e allora tutto sarà sistemato..abbi fiducia ok?"  
"Ok…amico…"  
E con una pacca amichevole dopo aver bevuto dell'acqua Genzo tornò ad allenarsi e lui a sedersi sulla panchina a guardare.Odiava rimanere senza fare nulla, avrebbe voluto dedicarsi a quello che piu' amava a parte Andy, il calcio…e perché no?Raggiunse così la squadra, anche se non poteva giocare, avrebbe potuto almeno allenarsi con loro.Non aveva la divisa, ma un pantalone, scarpe da ginnastica una polo e una maglia verde bottiglia, con zip.I suoi capelli biondi risaltavano al sole, e i suoi occhi azzurri splendevano di gioia, coperta solo da un po' di amarezza.

Al porto di Creta, la ragazza prese dal marsupio che portava sempre con lei un lettore cd e incominciò ad ascoltare la musica della sua cantante preferita…Laura Pausini.Salì sulla nave assieme al ragazzo, che incominciava a sentirsi isolato.Ma lei una volta salita si appoggiò al ponte e mentre sentiva ….Marco se ne è andato e non ritorna piu'…e il treno delle sette e trenta senza lui….guardava il magico panorama che li circondava…le navi vicino alla loro, il mare pulito, non macchiato di petrolio….poi la nave incominciò a partire…a quel punto lei chiuse gli occhi….sentendo il vento sulla sua pelle…e la magica voce della Pausini che l'avvolgeva completamente facendola sognare come non le succedeva mai.Claude la guardava rapito e deluso al contempo.Rapito perché così abbandonata era fantastica, libera, ma si sentiva amareggiato perché si sentiva abbandonato e non era lui a farla sentire felice.

Lei ad un certo punto aprì gi occhi….e lo guardò.Si sentì nuovamente in colpa, ma preferiva fargli capire che se lo trattava con indifferenza era perché non voleva illuderlo oltre quello che già aveva sorrise…e si tolse una cuffietta da un orecchio e gliela porse.

Claude si sentì felice…delle volte bastava così poco…

Il viaggio fu molto rilassante.Il mare che li circondava fantastico, il sole che si proiettava sull'acqua rendeva tutto magico, e le isole che ogni tanto facevano capolino erano piccole e belle…..le frasi che sentiva in greco mescolato in inglese le piacevano.Quelle erano persone davvero molto calorose, assomigliavano agli italiani come cultura e come cibo.A lei ricordavano soprattutto il suo amico Belli…il grande portiere dopo Genzo ovviamente e Ken.

Dopo un bel po' di tempo e una sosta ad un bar sulla nave, un cornetto….arrivarono al Pireo, il porto di Atene. Da lì incominciarono a girare a piedi.Quella zona era molto bella, il mare splendido, le collinette splendide…..ma dopo averne viste un po', decisero di prendere un bus per andare ad Atene.Lì avrebbero visto il Partenone, il cambio della guardia, i musei greci, e la città in generale.

Intanto Andy pensava alla prossima partita di campionato, chi dovevano incontrare?L'india, lei gli avrebbe sconfitti di certo.Si sentiva molto meglio, certo la perdita della sua bambina sarebbe stata sempre nel suo cuore, ma la vita doveva continuare come tutte le cose di questo mondo e di questa vita.

Chi erano i calciatori piu' forti nella squadra?Il capitano…e le venne in mente, un giovane alto bruno e di color bronzo…occhi pieni di fuoco, un fuoco che avevano solo i campioni….gli altri?Gli elementi piu' importanti erano il capitano e il centro campista….anche lui occhi di fuoco ….

Finalmente erano arrivati nella grande Atene.La prima cosa che i due ragazzi vollero fare era andare a mangiare.L'ora di pranzo era arrivata e i loro stomaci si facevano sentire.

"Claude che ne pensi se andiamo in quell'osteria laggiu'?"disse lei indicando un locale che si chiamava La vecchia agorà romana.  
Lui annuì e disse:"Perché no?Mi sembra carina dall'esterno…Ma dimmi Andy ci sei mai stata tu qui?"  
"No, in Grecia mai stata e tu?"  
"Una volta da bambino…." E qui sorrise…

Entrarono, e i camerieri li fecero accomodare.  
Diede loro un menu' scritto in greco e inglese….  
"Ehi che prendi tu?Sai vorrei provare questa sorta di parmigiana di melanzane e tu?"  
"la feta come sarà?"

"Che io sappia buona….e poi cosa mi posso prendere?Un'insalata greca o questo involtino di salvia con carne?"  
"Buona idea, anche io mi prendo l'involtino…."

"Poi mi prendo una bella fetta di carne arrosto e una pasta al forno… e questa crostata di mele…."  
"Ok anche io…."

Il cameriere quando li vide pronti si avvicinò loro….  
"Parakalò…."(in greco significa prego)  
La ragazza sorrise e rispose…  
"Io prendo un'insalata greca, una pasta al forno, un involtino di salvia con parmigiana e una crostata…."  
"Anche io…"  
"Ekaristo…"(in greco significa grazie)  
E il cameriere andò via.  
Il brusio che si sentiva era davvero confortante, un misto di greco e inglese…confortante.Si sentiva a suo agio, cosa che non le capitava davvero quasi mai.

Dopo nemmeno una mezz'ora il cameriere portò loro il tutto e loro piano piano mangiarono.

"Però questa pasta è davvero buona, somiglia a quella italiana, sai una volta sono stata in Italia, e ho mangiato una pasta al forno eccezionale…"  
"Davvero?Io sono andato a Napoli, ho gustato la pizza piu' buona del mondo.Uhhm, questo involtino è forte…"  
Lei rise, magari ci hanno messo del pepe…però deve essere saporito…"  
"Ne vuoi?"  
"No non ti preoccupare lo mangio dopo…."

Vide gli occhi del ragazzo incupirsi, ma non poteva fare nulla, l'intimità non la voleva con lui, l'aveva già fatto soffrire abbastanza.

Tornò a gustare quel buon cibo….

Poi alla fine del pasto pagarono e andarono via…  
Approfittarono, in quanto proprio da quelle parti c'era l'agorà, sia Greca che Romana.  
Andarono a visitare prima quella Romana che stava piu' vicina….  
La trovarono incantevole, si fecero il giro completo, e videro le tombe…delle fosse scavate larghe, dove avevano seppellito intere famiglie, coperte di maschere di oro zecchino, poi vide tutto attorno, quello che un tempo doveva essere un tempio, ma che rimanevano solo colonne, e poi una sorta di piscina….

Alla fine ne uscirono abbastanza soddisfatti.  
Così poi si avviarono a piedi….  
Lei guardava anche i negozi, perché voleva comprare qualche cosa a Karl e Genzo, e perché no?Vide delle maglie, con il segno delle olimpiadi e decise di prenderne due uguali…a Karl però gli prese anche una sciarpa con i colori greci.Poi pensò a se stessa, perché no?Lei si prese una mogliettina un po' piu' aderente con una serie di scritte in greco che non capiva per nulla.

A quel punto camminando camminando…arrivarono in una strada molto bella, che portava al Partenone e al Tempio di Dionisio.

Vi entrarono….  
La loro gita durò una giornata intera, in quanto il Partenone è enorme…Videro la panoramica, innanzi tutto, si vedeva da lassu' tutta Atene e tutto il Pireo.Bellissimo non c'erano parole per descrivere tutto questo.  
Continuarono a salire e videro templi, dedicati alla dea Venere, templi dedicati a Zeus, ad Atena…e salendo salendo arrivarono allo stadio, un antico stadio dove praticamente un tempo si giocava.  
Poi vistarono i musei.  
Non chiacchierarono molto, in quanto tutto quello che vedevano era splendido, parole non erano necessarie.  
Alla fine quando si ritrovarono giu' decisero di visitare Atene città e il cambio della guardia.

Alla sera si poterono ritenere soddisfatti.  
Lui era intimamente contento di aver trascorso attimi così belli con quella ragazza, e lei anche era contenta, aveva visitato molte città e nazioni ma la Grecia le batteva tutte secondo lei.L'unica cosa che le mancava era Karl, l'imperatore, se ci fosse stato lui con lei sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.

Alla sera ripresero la nave per tornare in dietro a Creta.Il giorno dopo sarebbero partiti per Micene e Corinto.

"Come ti è sembrata Atene?" disse lei..  
"Bellissima….non mi sarei aspettato mai tutto questo…e tu?"  
"Nemmeno io…."  
"Ascolta perché non ceniamo assieme?"  
"Preferisco di no, sono stanca, vorrei solo andare a letto …."  
"Va bene…allora come vuoi tu…..fai sogni d'oro Andy…"

Lei non rispose per nulla…  
Entrò nella sua casa e vi trovò la cena già pronta…..  
Pensò…Grazie signora …..  
Si mise a tavola e mangiò tutto quello che la donna le aveva portato.  
Poi si rilassò sul divano ascoltando musica greca, il Sirtaki……  
I suoi pensieri erano sempre quelli Karl e il calcio…cosa avrebbe fatto al suo ritorno con l'uomo che amava?  
Karl…..  
Karl ti amo…..  
continua…..

Raga ecco il nuovo chappy, grazie delle recensioni spero vi piaccia, un grosso besitos sweety, dedico questo chappy a ………e adesso buona lettura e fatemi sapere….se vi piace…tanti besitos…Sweety  
Alcuni riferimenti o modi di pensare sono i miei come ho reagito vedendo il monastero di S.Theodore in Grecia…e cosa ho pensato.

Andres quella notte dormì come un sasso.La musica era rimasta nelle sue orecchie e le aveva dato quella rilassatezza che le serviva per poter dormire senza pensare a non le accadeva da lungo tempo.

Così dopo aver fatto una lunga colazione a base di croissant con marmellata e cappuccino….si fece una ricca doccia….e poi indossando una tuta uscì…  
Aveva deciso di allenarsi quel giorno….  
Così mise il suo lettore cd alle orecchie e al suo interno mise i Queen, la canzone che lei preferiva in assoluto era Who wants to live forever, che aveva fatto da colonna sonora a Highlander l'ultimo immortale, il suo film preferito….  
Prese il pallone e incominciò ad allenarsi…  
Ricchi e potenti tiri verso le onde del mare…..Sulla sabbia era piu' dura allenarsi, ma a lei piaceva, quella sensazione di granuloso tra le dita dei piedi, e quel pallone di cuoio che calciava con tutta la sua forza.Si era scalza avrebbe fatto un allenamento speciale, voleva creare un tiro nuovo, con cui avrebbe vinto la partita che si prospettava con l'India.

Calciava calciava…sentiva dolore?In effetti quasi nulla, in quanto aveva così sofferto nella vita che il dolore si era come assefuatto a lei stessa.  
Le onde del mare le restituivano sempre la palla…lei allora con occhi grintosi e con una luce negli occhi lo calciava sempre piu' forte le onde non dovevano restituirglielo, e lei ci sarebbe riuscita e presto.  
Quando Freddy Mercuri cantava con voce tonante e altissima..impremendole una forte scossa di energia…

"Who….wants…to live forever….. Who….wants…to live forever……"

Lei calciava con inaudita violenza, le veniva un'energia interiore, grazie a quello che provava…che sentiva….

Dopo un paio di ore e la musica nelle sue orecchie che la gasavano piu' che mai….decise di smetterla, era piuttosto stanca….si sarebbe allenata poi dopo, tanto aveva ancora del tempo per preparare il suo nuovo tiro….

Da lontano occhi tristi la guardavano…Andres non aveva bisogno di lui…e lui doveva farsene una ragione…..  
Non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata, ma l'avrebbe sempre amata e aiutata.

Così le si avvicinò.Lei si tolse il lettore cd dalle orecchie lo poggiò su una sedia vicino casa sua…e poi lei sorridendo le passò il pallone.  
Improvvisarono una partita.Erano due campioni e si vedeva.  
Un ragazzo che passava di là ne rimase colpito….quei due ragazzi giocavano benissimo, si sarebbe unito a loro.

Così lui si avvicinò ad entrambi.Invece di chiedere se poteva giocare, si intromise e rubò il pallone ad una stupita Andy che si girò per vedere chi ne era stato capace.Lei non era perfetta, ma ben poche persone le toglievano il pallone e solo campioni come lei…  
Doveva essere un ragazzo famoso quello con il quale giocava.  
Giocarono per un bel po' di tempo.Era tarda mattina quando finirono….e lui si presentò  
"Salve io sono Ketth Aruba…." E stese la mano per dare un'energetica stretta alle mani dei due ragazzi avanti a lui….

ODG sorrise…..

Già quel ragazzo era Ketth Aruba…e cosa ci faceva là?Sarebbe stato incredibile…..se si fosse trovato là per i suoi stessi motivi…..Come mai non l'aveva riconosciuto subito?Eppure i giornali sportivi ne parlavano molto….moro alto occhi neri…carnagione bronzea…eccolo là il capitano dell'India.

"Ciao Ketth, io sono Andres Santos"  
"Tu saresti Odg?"  
Lei sorrise e poi annuì.Il ragazzo si rese conto che avanti a lui c'era niente di meno che un suo acerrimo rivale….i suoi occhi divennero due lastre di fuoco, di determinazione.Il calcio legava tutti…l'avrebbe sconfitto ma poi si girò verso l'altro ragazzo e lo riconobbe…  
"Tu sei Claude O' Keefy …"  
"Si sono il capitano della nazionale polinesiana."  
"Lo so, sono felice di incontrarvi e conoscervi. E' un onore ma sarà un onore battervi……"

A quel punto quel fuoco che accomunava i campioni di questo sport..si riaccese…..ad un certo punto, la ragazza disse….  
"Perché non venite entrambi da me?Così mangeremo qualche cosa, è tardi vi pare?"  
"Con estremo piacere….accetto…"  
Così entrarono dopo una passeggiata nella casa in affitto della ragazza.Lì lei prese dal frigo una pasta al forno che aveva fatto la signora che la ospitava e la infornò.  
Era una pasta particolare, con besciamella, carne e un po' di una foglia di alloro, una ricetta prettamente loro, particolarmente buona…  
Così assieme ai due ragazzi apparecchiò la tavola, prese della feta dal frigo e della frutta con dell'acqua e del mitico yogurt e dopo una mezz'ora mangiarono, deliziandosi.  
"Questa signora greca cucina in maniera eccezionale…."  
"Sai, pensavo che avessi cucinato tu e mi chiedevo se tu fossi non solo un giocatore eccezionale, ma anche un cuoco sopraffino…."  
Andres sorrise….  
"No, Ketth, io non cucino….in realtà me la cavo…ma mi viziano in maniera pazzesca in questo paese dove mi trovo così bene….la signora che cucina è la persona che mi ha affittato la casa ed è dolcissima…"  
"Mi sento benissimo sai?" disse Claude..  
"Anche io…." Disse Andy…  
"E ora?" disse Claude…  
"Dai sparecchiamo e facciamo i piatti tutti assieme…" rispose Ketth….  
"Ottima idea….." dissero tutti…

Dopo poco avevano finito e decisero di uscire in spiaggia di nuovo per riposarsi un po'.  
Si sedettero sulla riva del mare a guardare le onde che si infrangevano sulla sabbia…..Si sentivano rilassati, oltremodo….

"Qui sembra che tutto sia un sogno…che la vita reale non esista e che tutto qui è racchiuso in una sfera di cristallo che mantiene questo mondo sempre così…" disse ad un certo punto Ketth….

Andy lo guardò stupita….  
"Sono pienamente d' accordo con te…..mi sento in pace in questo luogo…."  
Dopo un altro po', il ragazzo si alzò e disse..  
"Vado via….presto ci scontreremo e vedremo chi di noi è il piu' forte…"  
Strinse la mano a entrambi e andò via….

Intanto a Parigi Karl era andato dall'allenatore…voleva sapere quanto tempo sarebbe stata via Andy.  
Così bussò alla porta di Marshall….che lo fece entrare.  
"Allenatore.."  
"Schneider…dimmi…"  
"Volevo sapere solo una cosa…ma quando Andy è andato via, che ha detto?Quando sarebbe tornato?"  
Lui lo fissò e disse..  
"Dovrebbe tornare per l'incontro con l'India, mi ha detto così…"  
Gli occhi del giocatore brillarono dalla commozione e dalla gioia, mancavano poco meno di dieci giorni…..e l'avrebbe rivista…..  
"Grazie signor Marshall…"  
"Di nulla Schnaider"  
Lui uscì e la prima cosa che fece fu andare da Genzo.Gli sembrava strano, all'inizio non si sopportavano, ma poi anche avendo entrambi caratteri simili alla fine erano divenuti ottimi amici.

Bussò alla sua stanza…

Non rispose nessuno….

Così scese….dove poteva essere?Due le opzioni con Rita o al andò a vedere al campo…si stava allenando e Rita gli stava passando il pallone…

Erano dolcissimi assieme quei due….

Un sorriso apparve nello sguardo del tedesco, un sorriso che nasceva dal cuore.

Genzo lo vide….appena arrivò e notò la sua ara soddisfatta, come se avesse appena ricevuto una buona smise di giocare e assieme a Rita si sedettero al bordo campo, sulle panchine…e là Karl diede loro la splendida notizia…

"Ho saputo che Andy torna tra meno di dieci giorni e che si scontrerà con voi con L'India…"

Il SGGK lo osservò…..

Karl gli faceva un'immensa tenerezza…..provava le stesse sue sensazioni, quelle dell'innamoramento vero, certo lui aveva amato follemente solo Odg, ma adesso provava una forte attrazione e un forte attaccamento per la dolce Rita…così l'imperatore amava la sua Andy ed era felice che sarebbe tornata finalmente….

"Sono contentissimo amico…."

E diede una pacca sulla spalla al kaiser.

Anche Rita ne era contenta, quella ragazza era stata la sua salvezza, le doveva tutto….era contenta del suo ritorno e sperava che stesse bene finalmente….sarebbe stato giusto che una fetta di felicità sarebbe toccata a lei….a ODG .

A Creta

Nel pomeriggio lei decise di andare a visitare i monasteri quelli che si trovavano sui monti dell' Epiro….Perchè no?In fin dei conti i giorni passavano e lei tra una settimana sarebbe tornata da Karl e dagli altri….

Il suo colpo era a buon punto.Non era perfetto ma a buon punto, le sarebbero bastati due giorni…come l'avrebbe chiamato?Sarebbe stata la sua arma vincente contro L'India e quindi contro Ketth.  
Gli occhi brillavano di allegria e di grinta.Prese il pallone che portava sempre con sé e fece un tiro megagalattico…  
La curvatura che aveva dato al piede fece si che il pallone fece un paio di giravolte su se stesso per poi andare a scontrarsi contro l'onda….ma nemmeno questa volta la palla era riuscita a passare il mare….

Ci sarebbe riuscita.

Claude intanto era rimasto là con lei….

I due ragazzi decisero di andare visitare questo assieme partirono, per andare ovviamente al porto del Pireo per poi prendere un bus che gli avrebbero portati proprio là.

Con lei si portò l'immancabile pallone e il lettore cd, così entrambi andarono.

Il viaggio in nave fu come sempre piacevole.Non era mattino, quindi invece di vedere i raggi che colpivano le onde e ne facevano luce, vedeva la palla di fuoco che lentamente diveniva piu' gialla e arancione, e che quasi toccava il mare….

Lei quando andava in nave si perdeva nei suoi pensieri….

Claude si sentiva come sempre amareggiato e solo.Adesso non solo si sentiva solo, perché lei non lo pensava ma addirittura senza la musica.Doveva dimenticarla….ma come avrebbe fatto?

Aveva provato delle sensazioni così forti amandola….stando con lei….giocando con lei…..come avrebbe potuto fare?  
Immancabilmente lui provava delle fitte di invidia verso l'uomo che lei amava….

Si girò anche lui verso il mare…e guardò il motore della nave che creava una schiuma bianca….e che a mano a mano che la nave andava avanti la schiuma aumentava di era quel nodo che sentiva dentro?Perchè tanta solitudine?Lui che aveva amato tante volte, perché adesso si sentiva come annientato dentro?  
Perché aveva amato senza il cuore, lui aveva solo avuto relazioni sessuali…non ci aveva mai messo l'anima, ne il cuore….ecco perché tanta sofferenza…

Eccolo là…Claude O' Keefy un grande calciatore…..solo, col cuore infranto, con tante donne che avrebbero voluto averlo lui si innamorava di quella che non lo voleva….il colmo, o magari la cosa piu' ovvia.Il cuore sempre alla ricerca dei sogni impossibili…..

Lei lo guardò.Vide gli occhi del ragazzo fattisi tristi amari…così gli si avvicinò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla….

"Cosa c'è?"  
Lui la guardò con una intensità tale….

Lei capì….ma non disse nulla….che poteva dire?

Lui le sorrise…  
"Dai cerchiamo di divertirci..ok?"  
Lei sorrise…..e prese dalla borsa il suo inseparabile lettore….che si divisero ascoltandosi…..Madonna….

Il viaggio fu rilassante sotto il segno della pace e della tranquillità.Hellas come la chiamavano i greci, la Grecia…era sotto tutti gli aspetti fantastica….Un regno incantato, un regno da fiaba…un posto frequentato da folletti maghi e fate…

Firmarono qualche autografo, alcuni bambini appassionati li avevano riconosciuti……

Claude era rimasto intenerito dalla dolcezza di quella ragazza….dal passato così duro….Lei accarezzava gentilmente le testoline dei bimbi, prima di firmare i loro quadernetti…con dediche buffe e simpatiche….

Al loro arrivo dopo un po' di tempo, scesero…

Presero un bus che li portava proprio sulle montagne.Lì avrebbero visitato l'unico monastero che potevano vedere, S.Theodore, in quanto gli altri erano vietati al pubblico femminile, ci vivevano degli eremiti.

Andres era vestita in jeans e magliettina , e sotto teneva delle scarpe da ginnastica molto carine.Lì in Grecia si vestiva in modo da far capire agli altri che lei era una ragazza.Si truccava appena appena e aveva indossato anche una catenina e un braccialetto..nonchè un orologio…

Dopo un giro parecchio lungo tra le montagne dell'Epiro, un panorama mozzafiato, davvero unico al mondo, rocce con varie forme, terre ricche di grano turco, ricche di verde….finalmente…..arrivarono.

Lì c'erano persone di ogni genere che scattavano fotografie.Lei li guardò un po' gelosa…si, se fosse stata con Karl anche loro avrebbero scattato foto e magari sarebbero stati scambiati per due fidanzati….quello che poi lei avrebbe voluto….Invece c'era con lei Claude….

Anzitutto fecero diverse scale….per arrivare all'ingresso del monastero…  
Qui una donna vestita in maniera molto coperta con un velo a coprirle il viso…e gonna lunga a coprirle le gambe disse in inglese….

"lei signorina, non può entrare col pantalone…deve indossare una gonna lunga…"

Andy la guardò stupita…..

La donna riprese….

"Scelga tra le gonne che abbiamo noi qui dentro…."

E le indicò una sorta di armadio con dentro moltissime gonne lunghe di tutti i tipi e colori e fantasie….

Lei scelse una gonna nera con tante farfalle dorate…

La indossò e poi entrambi incominciarono a salire….

"Chissà perché le donne si devono coprire in questo modo e a te non ti ha fatto mettere altre cose…" disse Andy  
"Questa è una religione prettamente maschilista e probabilmente semi fossi presentato con calzoncini corti anche a me avrebbero fatto indossare pantaloni lunghi."  
"Dai andiamo…."  
Così incominciarono a salire per quelle immense scale….ad ogni scalinata c'era una sorta di chiesetta….  
Mentre nella religione cattolica la chiesa è grande e con tanti posti a sedere sia per gli uomini che per le donne….questa chiesetta, invece era piccola e stretta, c'era una foto in bella vista di S.Theodore…assieme a Gesu' con una loro bibbia.  
Vicino a questa foto c'erano diversi quadri….tutti piccoli che raffiguravano la Madonna col bambino.

Andres voleva sedersi così si sedette….ma una donna le disse che non poteva farlo, quelle sedie così lunghe e di legno massiccio servivano solo per le persone anziane e malate…gli altri stavano in piedi.Le donne non potevano avvicinarsi nemmeno all'altare, era vietato, la donna era sinonimo di peccatrice…quindi non poteva avvicinarsi, ed in piu' il tutto era coperto con un grosso tendone nero….

La cosa che piu' però la colpì fu che i Greci ortodossi erano davvero fedeli.Cioè credevano fermamente in quello che significava la loro religione….

Un quadro che raffigurava la Madonna con la mano destra alzata e con il pollice e il medio che si toccavano prese la sua totale attenzione….

Vide che in quel momento un uomo era entrato fermandosi avanti alla Bibbia inchinandosi e facendo tre volte il segno della croce, senza fare …e dello spirito santo amen.

Così fece un collegamento…quelle dita che si toccavano, erano il significato di padre figlio e santo, in quanto spirito non lo facevano…e loro lo facevano per ben tre volte per raffigurare bene tutte queste tre cose….

Aveva sentito parlare dei Greci ortodossi, del fatto che gli uomini greci sposavano donne greche per procreare altre persone greche e che portassero avanti questa loro teoria….probabilmente nata dalla religione che imponeva loro questo tipo di matrimonio…  
D'altronde le donne valevano quasi nulla, dovevano obbedire e procreare, per gli uomini invece c'era la quasi totale libertà…

Ma Andrei pensava che un uomo o una donna non si innamorava di una religione, ma di una persona, col cuore con l'anima, e non poteva fare una distinzione di pelle, di ricchezza o di religione….era inconcepibile….però a ognuno quello che credeva giusto.

Salirono ancora piu' su' e videro dentro una stanza tanti cimeli di argento….e di oro mescolato con argento, erano le cose che aveva fatto costruire S. Theodore, il quale era stato uno scopritore di diamanti prima di divenire un prete e poi un santo, colui che aveva fatto costruire questo monastero….

Poi alla fine della faticosa scalata c'era un negozietto molto bellino dove si potevano prendere cartoline, comprare oggetti fittizi di S.Theodore o vedere come costruivano quadretti della carta intrisa di polvere di oro.

Alla fine i due dopo aver visto tutto questo, uscirono e si trovarono avanti ad un panorama mozzafiato….bellissimo….monti, dirupi, da lassu' si vedeva tutto….

Esprimeva una grande libertà…..

Ormai era sera, così i due ragazzi scendendo nuovamente dal monastero….decisero di comprarsi un panino con la feta….e della frutta,con un po' di biscotti alla fragola….passione di Andy….che aveva scoperto in questa terra….per poi riprendere il bus e la nave per tornare a casa…a il nuovo chappy…spero vi piaccia, lo dedico a Betty ed Ailin.  
Besitos a tutti voi…leggete anche lacrime di fiele e a breve il nuovo di Whole the love e Controluce…..--  
Come andrà con Karl?Sapete ho mille idee per questa storia….seguitemi e lo saprete….e tra Genzo e Rita?Ehi Angi scrivi ok?Aspetto una tua….besitos…  
Ehi auguroni a tutti/e di un felice Natale….

Ormai ci mancavano una manciata di giorni per il ritorno, così Andres aveva deciso di perfezionare il tiro…e poi fare un ultimo viaggio, verso Corinto, Micene Delfi…e le Isole saroniche.

Il periodo in questa terra greca era stato per lei bellissimo…

Il colpo che lei lanciò nuovamente verso il mare questa volta trapassò l'onda….finalmente c'è l'aveva fatta….

Il pallone come un fulmine partiva per poi avere un effetto rotatorio per un attimo e per poi come un fulmine trapassare l'onda potentissima….di certo il suo colpo sarebbe stato un successo….

Come l'avrebbe chiamato?Ci aveva messo impegno, sudore, passione…l'avrebbe chiamato….la tempesta di acqua….lo avrebbe dedicato a questa terra che le aveva dato così tanto.

Così ancora in pigiama…tornò nuovamente in casa….

Le era venuta una gran fame….

Si preparò una tazzona di latte e prese del miele…con dei mangiò..assaporandone ogni boccone…e incominciò a pensare a Karl….a come era dolce, romantico….a come la capiva…a come l'avrebbe amata con passione, con l'aveva amata con amore e passione…..

Immaginava al posto delle sue mani che mantenevano la tazza che fossero le sue dita che piano piano la carezzavano, la toccavano, che magari perché no?La imboccavano dolcemente e teneramente.

Certo il dolore per la figlia sarebbe rimasto per sempre, ma lei era in via di ripresa, doveva farcela, altrimenti chi l'avrebbe piu' chiamata Occhi di ghiaccio?Dov'era finita?

Da parecchio non si sentiva così allegra e contenta.Una risata ricca le salì spontanea alle labbra.  
Si fece una doccia e si vestì con una tuta e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica, indossando occhiali da sole…

Oggi sarebbe stata ODG.

Uscì e la prima cosa che vide fu Calude che si allenava col pallone.Tirava dei bolidi incredibili, quasi impossibili da prendere.Era un vero campione.ed era un campione arrabbiato, probabilmente si rendeva conto che tra loro non c'era possibilità alcuna e finalmente si rendeva conto che il tempo che era rimasto era agli sgoccioli.per lei lui sarebbe stato solo una amico e nulla altro.Lei non l'aveva piu' illuso, ma le dispiaceva di averlo fatto soffrire.

Lei gli si avvicinò.Però non lo disturbò, in quanto il calcio era sacro, univa tutti in un mondo a parte.E chi lo giocava non veniva disturbato…finchè non avrebbe smesso.

Lui sentì i suoi occhi che lo guardavano.Smise, sentiva una gran rabbia dentro, una amarezza incredibile.Non era riuscito a fare nulla dei suoi propositi, si doveva solo accontentare della sua amicizia.Era dura per lui da accettare, ma non poteva fare altro, che cercare di dimenticarla.Non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata definitivamente, ma almeno ci avrebbe provato e chissà magari il tempo avrebbe lenito le sue ferite interne ed esterne.

le sorrise…anche se gli occhi esprimevano solo dolore…ma racchiuso come anche lei faceva sempre.

Lei gli disse…  
"Vado alle isole Saroniche vieni con me?"

Lui avrebbe voluto dirle di no…ma il cuore gli batteva forte forte, e l'amarezza dell'imminente separazione glielo impedì.

Annuì.

La camminata verso il bus che li avrebbe portati al porto fu molto piacevole anche se con poche parole.Non c'era piu' molto da dire.

Claude teneva nascosta un'amarezza e un grande dolore….Ma a questo non c'era nulla da fare.Il suo cuore gridava angoscia…..i suoi occhi urlavano dolore….  
Quella sera si sarebbe dato all'alcool e al diavolo il calcio per una volta.Il dolore che sentiva era forte, lo angustiava.Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile.Questo dolore l'avrebbe fatto impazzire, maledizione.E lei?Lei era tranquilla anche se sapeva che era sempre circondata dai suoi demoni personali.Lui non conosceva quasi nulla di lei….ma aveva visto qualche cicatrice e anche un forte dolore in quelle iridi e su quel corpo….

Lei sorrideva.Arrivati al bus salirono…e così la loro avventura continuava.

Lei aveva pensato anche ad una bella cosa.Un costume, si sarebbe fatta un bagno, le isole che lei sapeva erano fantastiche, così si era portata il costume.

Presero la nave che li avrebbe portati al porto del Pireo e da lì sarebbero partiti per vedere le mitiche isole, Egina, Idra e Poros, e poi chissà magari avrebbero visto tempo permettendo anche Micene e Corinto.  
Il viaggio fu lungo ma piacevole.Invece di chiacchierare, ognuno fu preso dai suoi pensieri.D'altronde quella giornata era come se fosse circondata da un'aurea di malinconia, almeno da parte del ragazzo, che seppur sforzandosi, non riusciva ad essere sereno.Non ci riusciva proprio.

Invece lei era triste per lui, ma era contenta .

Tra poco sarebbe tornata da Karl.Ma perché non ci aveva pensato prima?Si sentiva meglio?Si, e il suo cuore era ancora lacerato?Si, ma stava molto meglio…e i suoi sentimenti erano ancora confusi?No…sapeva cosa voleva fare.

Prese il suo cellulare e andò in messaggi.Scrisse queste parole…

Ciao Bum, come stai?Io mi sento rinata….sono molto contenta di essere qui, in quanto non ho piu' il cuore e l'anima lacerata…la nostra bimba sarà sempre nei nostri cuori, ma la vita continua….sono in Grecia, soggiorno da una persona simpaticissima a Creta, domani andrò a Delfi…..che fai vuoi raggiungermi?Così vedremo il mare assieme….ti voglio bene….

Un sorriso uscì dalle sue labbra e una luce di speranza dai suoi occhi.

Intanto a Parigi

Karl Heinz aveva sentito un suono …gli era arrivato un messaggio al cellulare.Mentre guardava la squadra giapponese i folti capelli biondi che al sole brillavano mandando riflessi rossi e gli occhi che con malinconia guardavano il tutto …..prese con la mano destra dalla tasca del pantalone della tuta il suo telefonino, ultimo modello…tre e andò in messaggi.

Chi poteva essere?Forse….

Si era lei……

Era in Grecia…..là dove il mare è uno dei piu' belli…..stava meglio…..lo incitava a raggiungerla….

Sarebbe partito subito…tanto la prossima partita sarebbe stata tra tre giorni esatti….E lei sarebbe stata là a vincere come aveva sempre fatto e magari perché no?Avrebbe realizzato il suo sogno….

Così rispose velocemente, la sua mano sulla tastiera correva veloce…

Parto stasera, domani in mattinata sono da te……ti voglio bene…Andy, non vedo l'ora di vederti…..

Corse veloce verso la sua stanza.La sua vita senza Andy non aveva alcun significato, lui era là a Parigi solo per lei, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto ad Amburgo…magari ad allenarsi, visto che aveva chiamate per squadre diverse quasi ogni giorno.Per ora giocare nell'Amburgo gli andava bene.

Spalancò la porta e velocemente fece una valigia….

Poi andò da Marshall…anche se non giocava con la loro squadra, si sentiva in dovere di entrò…

" Schneider cosa è successo?" disse Marshall..  
"Parto torno fra tre quattro giorni…"  
"Va bene…."  
"Mi sentivo in dovere di dirlo…"  
"Va bene…."

Così poi corse verso il campo, avrebbe avvertito il suo amico Genzo e poi avrebbe corso come il vento….verso l'aereoporto….

Genzo giocava stava parando delle pallonate fortissime che gli tirava il suo migliore amico Tsubasa…

Normalmente Karl appariva agli altri freddo….ma quando Genzo lo vide, si rese conto che una bella notizia aveva trasformato l'apparente freddezza del tedesco in gioia evidente.Lui sapeva che Karl non era freddo per nulla, per gli amici avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, soltanto che era una persona solitaria e con pochissimi amici….ai quali si dava del tutto.

"Ehilà kaiser cosa ti succede?"

Il tedesco sorrise ancora di piu'.  
Si avvicinò al portiere e disse senza fiato…

"Mi ha massaggiato Andy si trova in Grecia….soggiorna a Creta e domani va a Delfi….mi ha chiesto di raggiungerla….parto subito, volevo dirtelo…."

Una fitta profonda di rammarico oscurò il cuore e gli occhi del SGGK, ma fu solo un attimo, non avrebbe mai dimenticato la dolce Andres ma adesso nel suo cuore c'era Rita…e in piu' era contentissimo per il suo migliore amico….

Così l'uomo gli si avvicinò e lo strinse a sé….

I gesti affettuosi del portiere erano ben pochi, e sempre limitati nella privacy, in quanto lui si sentiva a disagio ad esprimere senza alcuna remora tutto ciò che rappresentava la sfera privata.Aveva paura di soffrire…Lui esprimeva all'esterno, solo la facciata del portiere, una facciata fredda e oscura…nella sua sicurezza…Tutti lo accettavano così com'era, freddo e scostante nell'apparenza…solo Karl ,Tsubasa e Andy erano riusciti a fargli esprimere i suoi sentimenti piu' veri, a farlo sciogliere a far venire in superficie ciò che lui teneva sempre chiuso a doppia mandata.

Karl lo abbracciò a sua volta….

Era contento, parecchie volte era successo che i due si erano abbracciati, Genzo gli somigliava moltissimo, erano due cuori solitari che affrontavano soli la tempesta, ma forse stava per finire questo capitolo della loro vita.

I due si staccarono e tornarono ad avere le espressioni dure che facevano vedere sempre agli altri….

Si strinsero la mano e poi Genzo gli sorrise augurandogli buona fortuna.

A quel punto Karl con la valigia sulle appoggiata alle spalle, si avviò correndo verso l'aereoporto.Sarebbe partito col primo volo…

In Grecia..

Andy era contenta di quello che aveva fatto, si sentiva finalmente in pace…non piu' autodistruttiva….sempre fredda come il ghiaccio ma in pace….

Ci mancava molto poco e avrebbe rivisto il suo Karl…..non vedeva l'ora.Ma per adesso si sarebbe goduta il viaggio per le isole.Erano quasi arrivati al Pireo, da lì sarebbero partiti per raggiungere Egina.

Claude la guardava.La vedeva diversa, come in pace con sé stessa, ma soprattutto con una luce luminosa negli occhi che non le aveva mai visto…Si sentiva amareggiato, non era lui la fonte della sua gioia.Un tormento molto forte gli invadeva il cuore, chissà chi era la persona che la rendeva così felice.

"Claude…"

Lui si girò verso la ragazza reprimendo i suoi sentimenti….e la sua tristezza…

"Siamo quasi arrivati, tra poco partiremo per le isole non sei contento?"

Lui la guardò intensamente….non poteva stare piu' zitto….era stanco….di tenersi tutto dentro….

"In questo momento sono felice di stare con te, perché so che siamo agli sgoccioli e il nostro tempo è scaduto, ma sono infelice, perché io continuo a soffrire, inverosimilmente….ti amo…e so che non ho speranze con te….Mi sento stanco e amareggiato…."

L'aveva guardata negli occhi e lei vi aveva visto tristezza, amarezza, amore….e ad un certo punto aveva notato lacrime….che lui aveva cercato di reprimere riuscendoci, ma lei le aveva viste.

Gli carezzò la guancia con dolcezza…

Poi gli si avvicinò e dolcemente lei gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue….fu un bacio leggero come un petalo che scivola lentamente posandosi con delicatezza in terra.

Lui la strinse a sé.Fu un abbraccio quasi violento.Voleva farla sua, stringerla e fondersi con lei….

Lei sentiva la sua sofferenza, e si fece stringere per un lasso di tempo….poi piano piano il fuoco che si era acceso negli occhi del polinesiano si spense e la lasciò andare….

"Saremo per sempre amici….Mi dispiace averti fatto soffrire, io cercavo solo l'oblio…."

Lui la guardò di nuovo, quelle labbra così morbide e carnose, quegli occhi così dolci e belli ma anche duri come la pietra….quella carnagione così luminosa….Dio quanto la amava e quanto stava soffrendo.Chissà quanti cuori aveva infranto senza accorgersene…e chissà quanti ne aveva infranti lui stesso.

Con malinconia lui le prese la mano stringendola…

"Saremo amici per sempre?"

Lei annuì.

Si sarebbe rassegnato e chissà magari col tempo…..avrebbe impiegato il suo tempo nel calcio ancor di piu'.Però quella sera avrebbe bevuto come una spugna….

Al diavolo tutto….

Finalmente erano arrivati al porto del Pireo….

Scesero e nemmeno dopo pochi minuti salirono su una mini nave da crociera che li avrebbe portati a fare le visite alle isole…

Il mare era splendido….il sole luccicava tra le onde, rendendo il tutto quasi fiabesco….

La partenza fu quasi subitanea.

Furono riconosciuti da parecchie persone…e firmarono parecchi autografi.Lei si divertiva nel firmare autografi ai bambini….

Il viaggio fu piacevole.Rimasero appoggiati a vedere il gioco di ombre e di luci che faceva il sole….le isole che si intravedevano in lontananza…magari anche quelle che non avrebbe visto…..

Lei si guardava attorno e vedeva le persone che facevano fotografie….guardava verso il basso e vedeva le eliche della nave che facevano schiuma…e il suo cuore incominciò a palpitare….di gioia…..domani…Karl….sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme in quel paradiso…..

Prese il suo pallone dalla sacca e incominciò a palleggiare. Adorava calciare….lei era nata per questo……e presto si unì anche Claude…..improvvisarono una piccola partita….e molti bambini vollero giocare con loro…

Andres insegnò loro un po' delle basi del calcio brasiliano.Finchè non arrivarono alla prima isola…

Egina….

Lei si era informata….sapeva che la leggenda diceva che il nome della isola derivava dalla figlia di Esopo che fu rapita da Zeus e condotta là.Dalla sua unione con Zeus nacque Eacos, il futuro re di Egina.Luogo di nascita di Aristofane….

Che c'era da vedere?Una colonna che un tempo faceva parte del tempio di Apollo e il Tempio di Afea Minerva, protettrice dell'isola stessa.

E poi?Mercatini lei gli adorava……

Così scesero e assieme presero una motoretta che li condusse a vedere sia il tempio che la colonna….

Poi decisero di mangiare….

Era tardi e difatti si accomodarono ad un localino vicino il porto….mangiarono divinamente dei dolci una sorta di graffa con lo zucchero e si sentirono soddisfatti….Poi tornarono a fare i loro giri…..ed entrarono nel mercatino…bancarelle, persone simpatiche che ti attiravano nei loro negozi…..sciarpe, gioiellini scarpe greche….del mitico Sirtaki…..che c'era di piu' bello per rappresentare la gioia di vivere e la tradizione di un popolo?

Tornarono sulla nave diretti a Poros.In effetti le isole si somigliavano tutte, somigliavano un po' alle isole che si trovavano attorno a Napoli, capri, o Ischia….Amalfi magari…..tutte belle circondate dal mare ma soprattutto caratterizzate dai loro mercatini e da quell'aria intima….

Videro il tempio di Nettuno…e il monastero di Zoodohos Pigi…..

In una piccola baia…..decisero di cambiarsi per fare un bagno rinfrescante…..

Lei si tolse la tuta e ne uscì già pronta per bagnarsi….

Claude fece la stessa cosa e con un tuffo fecero una ricca nuotata…..il mare era luccicante e bello…..

Mare piu' pulito non si era mai visto…..

Dopo un'oretta….ne uscirono e così com'erano indossarono nuovamente i vestiti per andare in nave per raggiungere Idra….centro artistico e culturale internazionale.

Il ritorno…fu bellissimo……

La sera si avvicinava sempre di piu' e con essa l'arrivo del suo amore.

Entrò in casa e la prima cosa che fece fu una ricca doccia…per togliersi il sale e da dosso….e poi andò a dormire……con nel cuore un solo nome….Karl. continua….

Ciao raga finalmente mi sento di nuovo in forma, eccovi il nuovo chappy di ODG sarà intenso, quindi per chi è sensibile e non ama le scene molto calde è pregato di non leggerlo, dedico questo chappy a ……Fatemi sapere se vi piace ok?Besitos a tutti tutte voi…sweety

P.s. non credete che si sono incontrati e che quindi la storia termini tra poco, sarà ancora lunga e ricca di ostacoli….fatemi sapere se vi piace…besitos

Andres quel mattino si sentiva davvero molto contenta, arrivava il suo Karl,

perché il suo cuore batteva così furiosamente?

Immensamente felice e canticchiando incominciò a prepararsi, prima di tutto una ricca colazione, già al diavolo tutto….un cornetto con la marmellata che adorava e una tazzona di latte e caffè con cacao.Successivamente andò in bagno e si preparò a farsi una ricca doccia….

Mentre si insaponava….pensava a tutt'altro, le sue mani diventavano quelle di Karl….le sue carezze, la sua bocca che sfiorava quella pelle di seta….

Improvvisamente i capezzoli si erano inturgiditi….

Lei sorrise.Si sentiva davvero contenta come non le succedeva da tempo.Le sue labbra erano aperte in un sorriso, e non avevano quella piega amara che la contraddistingueva sempre.

Gli schizzi di acqua le cadevano addosso e lei giocando spruzzava le gocce muovendo il capo da tutte le parti.

Alla fine ne uscì….e si avvolse in un' asciugamano….e nemmeno una mezz'ora dopo era partita per andare all' aereoporto di Atene per andare a prenderlo.La traversata in nave da Creta fu decisamente splendida.

Intanto Karl era in volo.Lui era abituato a volare ed era abituato al fatto che le persone lo notavano, ma in quel momento il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata….si sentiva felicissimo.Stava per raggiungere la donna che amava e che aveva sempre amato.Forse finalmente lei era guarita e forse era pronta per incominciare un nuovo capitolo della loro storia, della loro vita.

Dopo qualche tempo, Andres arrivò ad Atene…  
…Dio ogni volta che ci metteva piede pensava sempre la stessa cosa, era splendida, una città immensa.

Ma la cosa che piu' la rendeva felice era l'arrivo imminente del suo amato Karl.

Difatti arrivò all' aereoporto di Atene giusto in tempo.Sentì la voce della signorina dire che l'aereo che doveva arrivare da Parigi stava per atterrare.

Perché il cuore batteva così forte?Tanto forte da scoppiarle?

Finalmente il momento tanto atteso era arrivato.Un ragazzo alto, che rasentava i due metri, muscoloso vestito con una polo e dei jeans, occhiali da sole e biondi capelli si stava guardando attorno.All'improvviso lo sguardo si fermò su una figurina splendida.Era vestita da donna, un vestitino aderente capelli un po' piu' lunghi occhi di un grigio liquido contornati da matita e un lieve rossetto su delle labbra sorridenti.Scarpe da ginnastica…sorrise….Non ebbe il tempo di posare la borsa per terra che venne avviluppato da braccia la prese in braccio e la strinse a sé….

"Dio come sono felice di riabbracciarti Andy gioia…mi sei mancata moltissimo….promettimi che non mi lascerai mai piu', promettimelo."

"Anche tu mi sei mancato gioia, si non ti lascerò mai piu', parleremo quando succederà qualche cosa.Dio come ti voglio bene….e come sei caldo…."

Karl la strinse ancora piu' forte….e poi sussurrò al suo orecchio….

"Ti amo stellina lo sai?"

Lei rannicchiata al suo petto, presa da un impeto di pudore che non credeva possibile in lei, disse senza guardarlo in viso…

"Ti amo anche io Bum…"

Così si baciarono languidamente.Fu un bacio ricco di passione e languore, che univa due corpi e li trasformava in una sola anima.Un intreccio di lingue assetate, che si toccavano, si premevano, si carezzavano, labbra bollenti che bruciavano dalla passione quando si incontravano…e si staccavano per poi incontrarsi di nuovo.

Da lontano e in maniera ovattata, i due sentirono delle voci….

"Ma quello là è Schneider…corriamo dai…."

Alcune foto vennero scattate….e il ragazzo spostatosi dalla donna che amava da una vita mormorò:

"Scappiamo dai amore…"

Così mano nella mano e preso al volo lo zaino incominciarono a correre.

Anche perché lui non voleva che si venisse a scoprire che Andres era una donna.Sarebbe stato un grosso rischio, un rischio che lei non poteva permettersi, sia per la sua carriera che era in piena salita da anni ormai, che per la partita che due giorni dopo sarebbe stata fatta.

Fecero in bus il tragitto per il porto, dovevano andare a Delfi.Finalmente si sentivano completi, mano nella mano e non piu' un cuore a metà, ma un cuore completo, nella sua interezza.

In strada molte persone si giravano a guardarli e perché lui era un personaggio famoso, e perché la delicatezza, la gioia, la dolcezza e la bellezza della ragazza colpiva dritto al cuore.Una gioia e una bellezza, si esteriore, ma soprattutto interiore, come un'aurea che la avviluppava rendendola diversa, raggiante.

Nel bus, lui riuscì a sedersi e con delicatezza la fece sedere in braccio a lui stringendola dolcemente a sé.

Sembravano secoli che non la stringeva così.Secoli che non la sentiva così vicina…

Lui alla fine mormorò:

"Come ti senti ora?"

"Non dimenticherò mai, ma sto molto meglio, nostra figlia rimarrà sempre nel mio anzi nei nostri cuori."

Finalmente arrivarono alla nave che li avrebbe portati a Delfi.Restarono fuori ad ammirare il mare e Atene che si allontanava…..si strinsero e stretti stretti restarono là….finchè lei non incominciò a tremare…

"Hai freddo cucciola?"  
"Un po', sai preferisco le felpe e i pantaloni come sai…."  
"Lo so ma sei splendida anche così….aspetta un attimo…."

Così la lasciò andare per scavare nel suo zaino, riuscì a trovare una giacca di jeans…  
…poi dolcemente l'aiutò ad indossarla.

Una ricca risata proruppe dalle sue labbra….

…le andava grande….ma era bellissima…..ed era la sua donna…che indossava la sua giacca….era perfetta…..

Anche Andres rise….e poi si strinsero di nuovo e dopo qualche attimo si baciarono nuovamente…dimenticando tutto quello che c'era loro intorno.Era una sorta di magia, che faceva si che al mondo esistevano solo loro due.

Un bacio anche questo che completava due persone fondendole in una sola…una bruciante passione, che esplodeva finalmente.

Un incontro e uno scontro di labbra e di lingue….e anche di braccia che si stringevano sempre piu' forti, una sensazione di possesso piacevole e molto difficile da trovare.

La sensazione che provavano entrambi era questa….

…Sono finalmente a casa mia…..

Finalmente arrivarono.

Delfi era una bella cittadina.I due si sentivano davvero una piantina in mano decisero innanzi tutto di visitare il Tempio dedicato ad Apollo, lì dove le pizie, chiamate così perché Apollo veniva chiamato anche Pizio, che erano sacerdotesse facevano delle previsioni sul futuro delle persone e che si facevano pagare.

Il tempio era molto grande e ai due piacque molto.Scattarono parecchie foto, assieme,abbracciati e sorridenti o divisi, lei su una colonna che faceva finta di essere una pizia, magari sorridente o con le braccia alzate….lui che faceva la parte di Apollo seduto che aspettava i suoi fratelli.I biondi capelli che risaltavano al sole…sembrava davvero il Dio Apollo.Si divertirono davvero parecchio…a correre e guardare il tutto.

Alla fine ne uscirono soddisfatti, ma affamati.Difatti era già l'ora di chiesero ad alcune persone dove poter andare a mangiare.

Decisero per un locale greco proprio da quelle parti.

Fu un pranzo davvero buono.

Mentre mangiavano incominciarono a chiacchierare.

"Cosa è successo in mia assenza?"

"Gli allenamenti sono continuati e le partite anche, ma senza di te è tutto diverso, non c'è paragone.Ed io invece sono stato molto con Genzo, in quanto mi sentivo solo senza di te e in lui ho ritrovato l'amico di sempre.Sai che lui e Rita …"  
"Si?"  
"Chissà che magari non li troviamo che si stanno per fidanzare…"  
"Lo spero, Genzo è davvero un bravo ragazzo e anche Rita.Sarebbe ora anche per lei di ritrovare la pace e l'amore di un uomo.""E tu?"  
"Io ? Be in un primo momento nulla, mi sono leccata le ferite….ma poi ho conosciuto una signora greca molto dolce e simpatica e così ho incominciato ad aprirmi, poi successivamente ho incontrato Claude …"  
"O' Keefy?"  
"Si, proprio lui, be ha scoperto che sono una donna e mi ha seguito, così abbiamo trascorso parecchio tempo insieme, lui si è innamorato di me…ma alla fine ha capito che non è stato possibile, ho solo un cuore ed è tuo….l'ho sempre saputo sai?"  
"E adesso?"  
"Claude?"  
"Si"  
"Bo?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Claude era rimasto a Creta.Il giorno dopo sarebbe partito.Si sentiva a pezzi, voleva darsi all'oblio e al diavolo per una volta il calcio, il cuore lo faceva enormemente soffrire, e non sapeva come fare.  
Così decise di andare in una locanda per ubriacarsi e perdere i contatti con la realtà.Il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato il Claude di sempre…

Addio Andres….  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intanto i ragazzi dopo aver mangiato moltissimo decisero di andare a visitare il museo archeologico …

La giornata stava volgendo a termine e loro erano estremamente contenti.

Il museo fu davvero molto interessante. La cosa che piu' piacque fu l'Auriga ….in bronzo…poi videro anche gli ex voto di età arcaica in metalli preziosi.

Alla fine quando ne uscirono era sera.

Decisero di restare in quella città magica, e di trovare un albergo adatto a loro.

Il giorno dopo sarebbero tornati a Creta per poi trascorrere un altro giorno assieme prima di partire nuovamente per Parigi.

Chiedendo un po' in giro decisero per un albergo al centro città, era cinque in bus arrivarono lì.

Il fattorino li accompagnò nella loro stanza e finalmente chiusero la porta….erano soli e felicissimi.

Lei molto a suo agio, si tolse le scarpe e poi si buttò sul letto molto stanca.Aveva le braccia alzate e gli occhi puntati su Karl, l'uomo della sua vita.  
Lui anche si stava togliendo le scarpe e dopo poco si stese vicino a lei e la strinse a sé.Si sentiva così bene, appagato la strinse forte, voleva sentirla sua…per sempre…ci sarebbe stato dopo il tempo per le parole…

Improvvisamente la ragazza avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle del ragazzo e si baciarono.Karl dopo averle divorato le labbra e la lingua….scese piu' giu' verso il collo e le lasciò una scia di piccoli bacini…  
Le dita di lei gli sfiorarono delicatamente una spalla, leggere come ali di farfalla.Dopo averlo toccato sentì dentro di sé, una sensazione di completo appagamento, si sentì perduta.Non aveva mai provato un sentimento simile prima d'ora, eppure la sua vita era stata un continuo navigare.Sapeva che solo lui poteva essere l'uomo della sua vita, l'uomo che le aveva promesso di stare sempre con lei, e che alla fine si erano reincontrati per non lasciarsi piu'.

Karl la mise su di sè, allargò un po' i piedi in modo da farla aderire ancora di più. La sosteneva senza fatica.Andy si sentì fondere in lui aderire al suo corpo possente, premendo contro la sua spalla solida, il braccio ripiegato la curva del fianco e l'attaccatura della coscia.Non poteva più vederlo in volto ma la sensazione della sua presenza era sufficiente a farla sentire prigioniera di un incantesimo.Era consapevole solo della sua forza smisurata della sua virilità e con quella sua aurea di sex appeal enorme.

Il suo desiderio era così forte da farla impazzire.Eppure con Karl a letto c'era già stata ma non era stata la stessa cosa, si amavano già,anche se solo lui lo sapeva…be forse anche lei, ma le lotte interne erano sempre state forti in lei, ma quello era un prodotto di una sbronza colossale e nulla di piu', adesso era amore, amore completo perché entrambi consapevoli di quello che provavano.

La sua fame poteva essere placata solo da lui…e da nessun altro al mondo, e lei voleva che anche lui provasse tutto quello che stava provando lei, solo con dei baci e ironicamente pensando, ancora del tutto vestiti.

Improvvisamente sentì che l'uomo stava rabbrividendo.Alzò lo sguardo per vederlo negli occhi, erano di un blu cupo come la notte colmi di desiderio represso, colmi di un amore smisurato trattenuto molto a lungo.

Lei gli sorrise….

Lui anche le sorrise…

Delicatamente lei gli toccò un ciuffo dei sui capelli carezzandoli, erano pura seta nelle mani…..ma non ebbe il tempo di continuare, perché il suo polso fu catturato dalla sua mano e portata alle sue labbra che incominciarono a divorala, piano piano.  
Il suo sguardo era puro fuoco liquido e la sua espressione bramosa.La desiderava piu' della sua stessa vita.Lui la amava da tantissimo tempo.

Il suo amore e il suo desiderio delle volte erano come un dolore.Sentiva che solo lei poteva calmarlo da quella bramosia.

Le tolse delicatamente la zip del vestito e da lì a poco, notò che la donna era quasi nuda, e non portava le fasce che di solito indossava.Si ritrovò ad ammirare una donna, la sua donna che indossava solo un reggiseno rosa pieno di pizzi e un tanga rosso…e poi?Poi una carnagione chiara e quasi lunare….quel corpo seppur attraversato da cicatrici, e lui sapeva cosa aveva passato, forse non tutto ma qualche cosa, per lui era splendido ma non sarebbe stato l'unico a pensarla così.

Con un sorriso quasi felino, lei incominciò a strusciarsi addosso al torace dell'uomo ancora ricoperto dalla polo…..e lui senza farsi attendere se la sfilò alla velocità della luce, restando semi nudo.

Lei rimase quasi sconcertata, dalla perfezione animale di quel corpo, quei pettorali perfetti, quei bicipiti scultorei, sembrava un guerriero, gli mancava…no non gli mancava nulla….Era perfetto….

Karl notò l'espressione rapita della sua donna.Ne fu felice, anzi soddisfatto….

La strinse nuovamente a sé e nel medesimo istante in cui le loro bocche si incontrarono Karl provò un' eccitazione così violenta da rimanerne stupefatto, di nuovo.Lei dischiuse le labbra e tutto il suo corpo aderì a quello di lui.Gli allacciò le braccia dietro la schiena e lo attirò a sé, con bramosia.La morbida rotondità del seno venne schiacciata contro quel torace possente e poi lei gli avvolse i fianchi e anche con i jeans lui riuscì a sentire tutta la sua femminilità.

"Andy…"

Non era una parola ma un respiro contro il buio della sua bocca.

Karl cercò di contrastare i movimenti del suo corpo, non voleva amarla così in preda ad un'urgenza primitiva, lei si meritava dolcezza, passione amore….e un pensiero gli venne in mente

… tutti quelli che l'avevano usata…no ….non doveva….

Le carezzò la vita, la curva dei fianchi e cercò di allontanarsi da lei, per ritrovare un minimo di controllo.

Ma non gli fu permesso…..

Andy gli mormorò:

"Gioia….non ti fermare…"

In quel momento lui decise di non fermarsi….

Lei era quasi in preda al delirio…..

Lo voleva …lo desiderava…..

Così decise di toglierli i jeans…..o almeno ci provò….ma le tremavano le mani…..

"Amore, aspetta me li tolgo io…"

Così rimase solo con gli slip….e un corpo perfetto che in un attimo tornò a baciarla, divorarla persino.

"Non ti lascerò piu'….e non smetterò piu'…."

Lui tremando come un bambino incominciò a succhiarle i capezzoli, a carezzarli….a leccarli …finchè non sentì che si alzavano verso di lui, come chiamandolo…..

Con passione passò da un seno all'altro…..baciando, succhiando, per poi prendere entrambi i globi e stringendoli con le sue forti mani, sempre delicatamente cercò di baciarli assieme…..

Sentì che la sua virilità si stava gonfiando….

Ma tornò alla dolcezza….lasciò andare i due seni…che ancora erano caldi e gonfi dai baci ricevuti e si dedicò a leccare quel corpo così fantastico…..piano piano, prima in mezzo ai seni, poi attorno ai seni….poi ai seni nuovamente..lasciando scie calde e umide…..

Le mani sapienti del calciatore…incominciarono a carezzarla per tutto il corpo…..con amore e passione….fino ad arrivare alla sua femminilità ancora tutta umida e bagnata….

Per lui era nettare….

Incominciò a carezzare la sua femminilità con una mano…..il tanga era zuppo…..così glielo sfilò lentamente…..e dopo qualche minuto rimase incantato nel vedere la sua donna così eccitata…nel vedere la sua femminilità così sostituì la mano con la bocca…..e successivamente con la lingua, carezzando e leccando tutto quello che usciva…..cercava di non perdere nulla…quello era il nirvana, dare un piacere immenso alla donna che amava…..all'improvviso sentì un sospiro molto piu' forte….e la sua gli occhi chiusi era persa in un mondo perfetto….

Andy stava volando.Il suo corpo si stava librando nei cieli stellati.

Dopo qualche minuto tornò in sé….e dolcemente lo guardò con amore….

Lui le sorrise….e poi con tenerezza mista a passione, in quanto lui era ancora eccitatissimo continuò a baciarla….delicatamente le toccò le cosce….le gambe perfette fino a succhiarle i piedi….quei piedi perfetti, dito per dito……lo baciava, lo carezzava leccandolo e poi lo succhiava…..regalandole un piacere immane.Poi tornò a baciarla sulla pancia…sul morbido ombelico……poi le lasciò una scia umida di baci e leccatine…voleva farla impazzire…..difatti dopo nemmeno qualche minuto, lui tornò ai seni……li baciò li carezzò li leccò per poi dedicarsi nuovamente alla sua femminilità…..Alla fine delicatamente la fece girare, per dedicarsi anche alla parte posteriore del suo corpo perfetto….Incominciò a leccarla e baciarla con bramosia….cercando di raccogliere tutto e di non perdere nulla, allargò addirittura la lingua per poter raccogliere meglio…e darle ancora piu' piacere…..

Era quasi al limite non c'è la faceva più, era eccitatissimo, ma per lui veniva prima lei….non fa nulla se poi lui soffriva….l'importante era la felicità della sua donna.

La girò nuovamente verso di lui….

Un singulto e lui si accorse che lei era di nuovo tra le stelle.

Dopo qualche tempo, lei ritornò in sé….e notò che lui era eccitatissimo ma che per lui non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla.

" e tu?"

"Dopo amore…"

Lei sorrise…..i suoi occhi sembravano quelli di una tigre che volesse attaccare…

"No gioia ora…."

Così si mise sopra di lui….e incominciò a baciarlo…..era così bello baciarlo leccarlo toccarlo delicatamente…..sul viso, sul torace, sui capezzoli che in poco tempo incominciarono ad alzarsi….

Bello tutto questo, solo per lui, solo per lei….

Piano piano…lei continuò ad accarezzarlo scendendo verso il torace perfetto…..Il suo gusto un po' salato era eccitante, sentiva anche profumo di sandalo,il suo bagno schiuma preferito….

I capelli lo sfioravano prima sul viso, poi sul torace….

Si sentiva al colmo dell'eccitazione….Si sentiva quasi dilaniato perché cercava di trattenersi….per ricevere e poi dare ancora piu' amore….

Lei continuò ad amarlo profondamente….finchè non arrivò….allo slip….

Voleva farlo godere fino piano piano lei glieli tolse….anche se forse non c'è ne era bisogno…tanta l'eccitazione…di quel membro….e poi piano piano le sue labbra morbide si racchiusero teneramente su di lui….facendolo sentire al sicuro, al caldo….prima accarezzandolo teneramente….poi leccandolo……

Sentiva di non farcela più così piano piano la fece sollevare dal suo corpo…. E la distese sotto di sé…..e dopo pochi minuti……si unirono incominciando una antica danza, arrivando dopo poco assieme, unendo due corpi in un'anima dispiace per questo enorme ritardo ma tra il lavoro il computer rotto e mia madre malata non ho avuto tempo per nulla.Ho avuto un periodo davvero eccovi il nuovo chappy spero vi piaccia, fatemi Sapere se vi piace ok?Approfitto per augurarvi un BUON ANNO! Besitos sweety

Erano partiti.Finalmente Andres aveva capito cosa voleva dalla vita realmente.Chi li vedeva, notava lo sguardo dolce dei due che dichiaravano al mondo il loro amore e le loro mani strette strette.In quell'occasione la dolce ODG era vestita da uomo, in quanto era piu' pratico e perché la sera doveva andare dal signor Marshall per far si che la rimettesse in squadra per la grande sfida.

Sarebbe stato uno scontro tra Titani, lei Karl, Genzo contro il capitano dell'India, Ketth.Non vedeva l'ora di scontrarsi con lui.

Sorrise.

L'uomo la strinse a sé e la baciò con lentezza esasperante le due lingue che si incontravano e si toccavano e si sfioravano, che scappavano, un duello che poi finì in un bacio mozzafiato.

Il viaggio che si apprestavano a fare era molto lungo ma dava loro ancora un po' di tempo per la loro privacy.Sapevano che una volta arrivati a destinazione non avrebbero piu' avuto tempo per loro.Ma sarebbero stati solo Odg e il kaiser.

Così sulla nave avanti ad un sole che incominciava a tramontare i due ragazzi si strinsero forte forte.Una sensazione di estrema completezza la invase, come se la sua anima fosse finalmente in pace con il mondo esterno.

Karl la stava guardando.Per lui quella donna era la vita, solo con lei si era sempre sentito completo e finalmente adesso poteva esserlo davvero, purtroppo però non alla luce del sole, non voleva che si venisse a scoprire il dolce segreto della sua compagna, ma la notte, quella sarebbe stata sempre loro e di nessun altro, anche se un giorno anche il sole sarebbe stato dalla loro parte.

il viaggio fu davvero bello.Dopo essersi rilassati in nave per arrivare ad Atene, scesero e presero un taxi per raggiungere l'aereoporto, che li avrebbero riportati a villa Napoleon dove poi il giorno dopo si sarebbero dovuti scontrare con l'India.A lei non preoccupava per nulla.Adorava le sfide, piu' erano difficili e piu' a lei doveva riuscire.

Gli occhi della dolce Andy divennero glaciali e pieni di grinta.

Karl notò guardandola che gli occhi erano attraversati dal fuoco, il fuoco che contraddistingueva un normale giocatore da un campione.

Villa Napoleon

Genzo era davvero molto contento.Il tempo trascorso senza Andres era stato infinito, anche se ora lui teneva a Rita e molto.Ma anche i due giorni senza Karl erano stati duri.Seppur duri, rigidi nei loro ruoli, nel privato erano grandi amici e la confidenza che li aveva accomunati in tutto questo tempo gli era mancata tanto.

Desiderava incredibilmente confidarsi nuovamente con lui.Guardava Rita, seduta accanto a lui e vedeva una donna emancipata, molto diversa rispetto a quando l'aveva conosciuta.Si era molto ammorbidita a dire il vero.Piu' la guardava, piu' lei gli piaceva.  
Gli faceva provare molta tenerezza, un sentimento che il SGGK seppur provava, non l'avrebbe fatto vedere mai.  
Andava al di là di quello che lui era, una persona in un'isola dove nessuno riusciva ne lui avrebbe voluto che riuscisse ad entrare.I suoi sentimenti erano chiusi a tutti, tranne che a pochissime persone e nemmeno loro sapevano tutto.Era contento di questo?No, ma lui era stato abituato a tenersi tutto dentro e non sarebbe mai cambiato.Forse per Andy si.

Atene

Erano finalmente in aereo.Andy era felice davvero.Stavano tornando alla normalità.E non sarebbe mai piu' stata sola.Guardò il suo uomo con una dolcezza infinita.

E' in un attimo le tornarono in mente tutte le sue avventure, una piu' brutta dell'altra.E a pensare che avrebbe voluto che la sua prima volta fosse stata diversa da quella che in realtà aveva avuto.Già altro che violenza stupro e disgusto che poi era divenuta indifferenza, ma tenerezza, dolcezza, amore, magari la paura della prima volta trasformatasi in eccitazione piano piano.Magari tutta quell'atmosfera romantica dolce e contornata da tutte quelle piccole cose che ogni ragazza sogna.Invece nulla.Si solo la paura che comunque c'era stata e molta, quasi terrore, in effetti.L'unica sua gioia era stato l'incontro con Karl e nulla piu'.La luce si era accesa con la sua conoscenza si era spenta quando lui era andato via e si era riaccesa e adesso lo sarebbe stato per sempre.

"Gioia?" disse lei guardando Karl con amore infinito.  
"si?" rispose lui.  
"Non ci lasceremo mai piu' vero?"  
Lui la guardò con un amore che non si riusciva a quantizzare a parole e le disse:  
"Non ci lasceremo mai piu'.Le nostre anime sono sempre state fuse in una, adesso non solo le nostre anime lo sono ma anche i nostri cuori.Da oggi e per sempre, e per qualsiasi cosa accada."  
"Ti amo gioia."  
"Anche io ti amo cucciola."  
Lei lo fissò con tenerezza….  
"Cucciola?"  
Lo strinse forte forte come a non volerlo lasciare mai piu'.E lui la strinse altrettanto forte, come se invece di due corpi c'è ne fosse solo uno.

Restarono così.Era così bello sentirsi amati e protetti, a casa, in un mondo pieno di dolcezza e di calore, in un mondo dove c'era qualcuno che ti pensava e che ti metteva al primo posto .Quando mai qualcuno lo aveva fatto?

Era un pensiero di entrambi, in quanto anche il kaiser era una persona che esternava i suoi sentimenti molto difficilmente.Era una persona molto ma molto chiusa.

Anche per questo andava daccordo con Genzo perchè comunque anche se abbastanza intimi ognuno di loro rispettava il modo di pensare dell'altro.

Scrisse un sms a Genzo, in quanto erano quasi arrivati."Amico tra una mezz'ora arriviamo, che fai venite a prenderci?"

Villa Napoleon

Mentre il ragazzo si stava allenando aveva sentito il bip della sua suoneria.Lasciò perdere il pallone per un attimo e andò verso la panchina dove aveva poggiato il suo tre.Lesse il messaggio.Sorrise contento.Non gli sembrava vero tra poco gli avrebbe rivisi.Soprattutto lei, anche se sarebbe rimasto sempre un amore rinchiuso dentro il suo cuore.Rispose:  
"Certo che vi veniamo a prendere cowboy.Altrimenti come troverete la strada di casa?Sono davvero contento che siete tornati.Qui senza di voi non è la stessa cosa."

In aereo

Sapeva che doveva avere il cellulare spento, ma per un attimo non ci sarebbero stati problemi.Lesse il messaggio velocemente e gli venne da ridere.Una risata che sgorgava dal cuore.Fece leggere l'sms anche alla ragazza che però trovò addormentata.La strinse a sè in maniera possessiva.Era sua per sempre.

Erano sulla pista di atterraggio.Tra qualche minuto sarebbero scesi e tutto sarebbe stato come prima.Non come prima ma molto molto meglio di prima.Ne era contentissima.

Scesero dalla scaletta.Adesso non erano piu' Andres e Karl, due ragazzi innamorati, ma ODG e il Kaiser.Le loro maschere nuovamente calate sul viso a discapito delle formalità e dei fans, che si accalcarono attorno a entrambi.Poi scorsero Genzo, anche lui aveva costruito nuovamente la maschera dell'impenetrabile e avevano notato che anche attorno a lui c'era calca.Dopo qualche minuto però riuscirono ad incontrarsi.Fu un momento emozionante.Avanti a tutti non fecero vedere nulla, ma gli occhi brillavano di emozione e le mani si strinsero tra loro, in un gesto di enorme amicizia.

Erano arrivati.La prima cosa che lei fece fu di andare dall'allenatore per dirgli che era tronata.Era contentissima.Poi assieme a Karl andarono nella camera di Genzo per chiacchierare con lui e Rita di tutte le cose che erano successe prima e dopo l'arrivo del kaiser in Grecia.

Genzo aveva gli occhi che brillavano dalla gioia, anche se pochi se ne sarebbero accorti in quanto la sua espressione impenetrabile era rimasta quasi uguale a sempre, una piccola differenza c'era, nei suoi occhi c'era una luce di tenerezza, nuova in lui anche se chi lo conosceva sapeva che lui era capace di sentimenti piu' che veri.

Chiacchierarono per un po' di tempo.Rita guardava l'amica con dolcezza profonda.Da quando era arrivata lì da lei e aveva conosciuto Genzo, era cambiata davvero molto anche se era sempre all'erta, in quanto il passato era sempre lì non ci voleva nulla che la porta si riaprisse proprio nulla, ma lei intanto si godeva quanto riusciva la vita.

Karl era felicissimo e si vedeva, anche un idiota l'avrebbe notao, l'impenetrabilità del calciatore tedesco si scioglieva come neve al sole quando i suoi occhi incontravano quelli della donna che amava.Genzo era contento per lui, ma sentiva dentro di sé un'amarezza profonda anche se Rita per lui era importante.

Dopo qualche ora Andres doveva sentirsi stanca, ed invece non vedeva l'ora di dedicarsi al pallone, il suo migliore amico, visto che il suo amore lo aveva vicino a lei.Lo guardò con amore e dolcezza, cosa che non riusciva a fare con nessuno a parte che con lui.Lo prese per mano e dolcemente appoggiandosi a lui gli sussurrò…

"Andiamo via, così prima mi alleno e poi staremo un po' insieme a coccolarci."

Lui la guardò con amore immenso.

"Ragazzi noi andiamo, è tardi ci andiamo ad allenare…perché Andy ha creato un nuovo tiro e vinceremo contro L'india….parola del kaiser"

Genzo volle andare anche lui, voleva vedere cosa aveva inventato e soprattutto voleva nuovamente allenarsi con loro.

_Perché guardando la ragazza il suo cuore aumentava i battiti?Perchè sentiva dentro di sé un'emozione profonda?Così profonda?Andy perché ancora provo tante cose per te?Guardava mentre giocava a calcio con occhi pieni di fuoco e di grinta, i capelli che al vento si muovevano, il corpo agile e scattante che destreggiava il pallone, facendo mille pallonetti e tanti dribbling.Era un sentimento che avrebbe tenuto sempre conservato nel suo cuore, in quanto di certo non gli sarebbe mai passato, anche se ora c'era Rita nella sua vita.Si girò verso la ragazza in questione, lei aspettava in panchina era così dolce, era così romantica in fondo, anche se indossava una maschera come faceva lui, già per vivere, ad ogni sfaccettatura della vita una maschera differente.E lei con lui perdeva tutte le sue maschere per essere solo Rita, anche se sapeva che in fondo ai suoi occhi c'era sempre timore e si, e consapevolezza, come se sapesse che prima o poi il sogno sarebbe finito.Era una sopravvissuta, una donna che sapeva quello che aveva trascorso e una donna che non sapeva dove la vita l'avrebbe condotta.  
Si girò verso Andy la quale stava per tirare in porta e lui incominciò a prepararsi per parare il grande e nuovo tiro che lei aveva inventato in Grecia.Gli occhi splendevano di gioia, ma anche lei nelle sue profondità aveva molta paura e probabilmente anche il timore che tutto sarebbe Rita anche lei era una sopravvissuta.Ma lei non era sola, non piu' ora.Non era piu' una cometa che girava per l'universo alla ricerca di qualcosa, come lo era lui, si lui era solo, solo e lo sarebbe stato sempre.Il suo cuore chiuso per sempre.Lei dopo tante traversie, aveva ritrovato il suo Karl._

Il bolide chiamato la tempesta di acqua partì.Ebbe un effetto rotatorio per un attimo e per poi come un fulmine trapassare la rete addirittura rompendola.E la palla continuava a volare fino a raggiungere un muro che praticamente lesionò.

Genzo era rimasto scioccato.Lui parava tutto.Ma quel tiro non lo aveva nemmeno visto.Aveva tentato ma alla fine pur avendolo visto e sfiorato, non era riuscito a prenderlo e si era distrutto i guanti, ferendosi alle mani, bruciandosi.

Vide la ragazza che saltava dalla gioia, con uo sguardo forte e duro come non mai.

Si probabilmente avrebbero vinto contro l'India, perché lui i tiri li prendeva sempre, anche quelli imbattibili.E ci sarebbe riuscito anche con questo.  
Lasciò la porta e andò a congratularsi con la ragazza, abbracciandola stretta.

Lei sorrise…..

"Vinceremo Genzo, se nemmeno tu sei riuscito a prenderla vuol dire che c'è la faremo.Ma che hai fatto?Ti sei bruciato le mani?Dai vieni che andiamo in infermeria a disinfettarle."

Così tutti insieme si avviarono all'infermeria dove delicatamente la stessa Andres disinfettò il ragazzo.

Il cuore del SGGK batteva fortissimo perché la dolcezza insita in quei gesti di amicizia lo riscaldava nel profondo del suo intimo.Sentiva a parte un gran calore interno, i lombi che bruciavano superando addirittura il dolore alle mani ferite.

La sua vita sarebbe stata ben dura, dedita solo alla sua professione visto che l'amore ormai era del tutto perduto.

Karl era al colmo della gioia.La sua dolce Andy era con lui, si erano ripromessi che non si sarebbero lasciati mai piu', si erano confessati il loro amore e lui si sentiva come in una nuvola si sentiva volare, non aveva ma provato una sensazione simile e si quella donna era sua, lo sarebbe stata per sempre, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, nella ricchezza e nella povertà, nella salute e nella malattia finchè la morte non li avrebbe separati, ma anche allora non si sarebbero lasciati.Le due anime sarebbero state sempre assieme, legate tra loro per l'eternità.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Siamo pronti?" urlò il capitano…  
"SIIIIIIII!"   
"Li batteremo!" continuò il capitano.

Così la squadra si avviò verso verso il campo per sconfiggere l'India.

Marshall era soddisfatto, nazi felice perché la squadra era al completo e con l'apporto di Andres tutto sarebbe andato benissimo, avrebbero vinto.Lui la sera prima aveva visto dalla finestra quel tiro portentoso.C'è l'avrebbero fatta.Lui era tornato come rinato, come se quel macigno che si portava fosse stato dissolto.E lui come allenatore non poteva che esserne felice.

Erano entrati in campo.  
Ketth era felice di potersi scontrare con quella ragazza che aveva conosciuto in Grecia.Era portentosa, una maga del pallone.Si come nome ODG era famosissima come il kaiser o il SGGK, e non vedeva l'ora di sconfiggerla.Un nome era un nome, ma conoscere la persona dal vivo era diverso.E quella ragazza lo aveva stregato dal lato calcistico.Era davvero un'illusionista, faceva delle cose incredibili come del resto i campioni da lui conosciuti, come Oozora, Misaki ecc..e lui stesso ovvio.

Ecco le due squadre che la moneta si decideva quale campo prendeva una squadra e chi dava il calcio di inizio.La metà campo di sinistra capitò al Giappone, e quindi il calcio di inizio a loro.

Ma adesso basta…ecco il fischio dell'arbitro, la partita incominciava.

L'India con pochi elementi forti, ma il piu' forte ne era il capitano…e la sua squadra la nazionale giapponese….tra cui molti elementi in gamba.

Andres si sentiva in forma smagliante, correva a velocità della luce scartando dribblando a grande velocità. Era pura magia, come anche il gioco dei suoi compagni.Tra cui Oozora che era davvero contento di avere nuovamente in squadra un elemento così estremamente valido.Gli ricordava addirittura Santana.

I passaggi erano molteplici, Andres passò con vigore la palla a Misaki che si avvicinava alla rete , ma all'improvviso si ritrovò Ketth a sbarrargli il cammino.Si preparò a fare un passaggio ma non ci riuscì.la palla la prese il bravo capitano che incominciò a correre verso genzo per fare un goal, ma si ritrovò alle spalle una grande Odg che cercava di toglierli il pallone raggiungendolo.Ma non era semplice.

Dalla panchina c'era un grande Karl che con occhi scintillanti di gioia la guardava felicissimo.L'unica cosa che lo rendeva triste era il non poter giocare con lei.Ma cosa diceva mai?Si lamentava del fatto di non poter giocare con lei, ma poi poteva stare sempre con lei, sempre.E un giorno magari avrebbero giocato nella stressa squadra anche.

Improvvisamente lei riuscì a prendergli il la corsa ricominciava ma questa volta contro il portiere avversario.Lei prese una decisione fulminea.Da fuori area.Fece un balzo felino e tirò, giusto un attimo prima che il grande Ketth le prendesse il pallone che però fu bloccato.

Fu davvero pazzesco, in quanto la palla era stata lanciata a velocità incredibile.E la gamba del giocatore aveva bloccato la sua superba corsa ferendosi.Difatti il pallone si macchiò di sangue.Ma continuarono la loro battaglia.Oozora cominciò a seguire il calciatore per riprendere il anche Koji che però decise di mettersi tra i pali della porta avversaria eventualmente avrebbe dato una mano al giocatore che avrebbe tirato o avrebbe tirato lui stesso.

Intanto Ketth si dirigeva verso la porta…verso Genzo che non aspettava altro che parare quelle palle così potenti, leggendarie quasi.Tirò anche lui da fuori area .Il pallone era potentissimo, una bomba incredibile.Ma nella sua vita genzo solo tre palle non aveva preso, quella di Tsubasa, quella del kaiser e quella di Andres.

Difatti la parò con un balzo felino.

La rilanciò verso Andres che comincio nuovamente la sua corsa verso la porta avversaria.Ci sarebbe riuscita questa volta, difatti vide che il capitano era un po' distante e che cercava di raggiungerla, lei lanciò il pallone verso Kojiro e quindi vennero depistati tutti quanti da quella tecnica, che poi le rilanciò nuovamente il pallone per il tiro chiamato la tempesta di acqua…che volò volò ad un certo punto scomparve per apparire magicamente nella rete rompendola e continuando il suo volo.La partita era finita. Avevano vinto uno a zero.Ed era stata una magica raga lo so è un sacco che non rinnovo questa storia, ma dopo

svariate cose che mi sono capitate tra lavoro e problemi privati di vario tipo,

solo ora riesco a mettere tutto on line.Spero che vi piaccia, un bacione a

tutti...fatemi sapere se vi piace...Questa storia ormai svolge al termine,

mancano solo 5 capitoli, spero che vi piaccia e sapete?Mi dispiace di

abbandonarla...l'intrepido ODG era diventato parte di me...

Un matrimonio

Era trascorso circa un mese da quella partita che avevano giocato.Ormai

Andres era davvero felice.Sembrava avesse superato la piu' parte dei suoi

problemi, soprattutto grazie al continuo appoggio del suo amore Karl.

Sorrise dolcemente, si spostò leggermente la maglia della divisa che

portava e cacciò fuori una fedina appesa ad una catenina d'oro, era una

fedina semplice come lo era lei, ma per certi versi ricca difatti c'erano tanti

brillantini e dentro c'era una scritta...

ICH LIEBE DICH, DURCH IMMER ANDY...(Io ti amo, per sempre Andy)

Davvero si sentiva la persona piu' felice della terra.Sperava intensamente

che non le sarebbe successo piu' nulla, anche se la vita le aveva insegnato

a diffidare della felicità che arrivava poi i colpo ti abbandonava, lasciandoti

sempre da solo.

Ma c'era un'altra novità.Loro si erano fidanzati circa venti giorni prima e quel

giorno invece lei stava aspettando Karl per andare in una chiesetta,

assieme a solo Genzo e Rita, a sposarsi.

Ricordava quel giorno in cui dopo aver fatto l'amore, Karl si era un attimo

alzato per prendere dal cassetto del suo mobiletto un piccolo

pacchetto.Poi sorridendo e guardandola con un amore infinito e ricco di

gioia, gliel'aveva porso.

Lei lo aveva guardato non immaginandosi minimamanete il contenuto, lo

aveva aperto...ed era rimasta lì affascinata dalle luci diverse che emetteva

quell'anello splendido, proprio come lei...un caleidoscopio appena giri

l'anello anche di pochissimo una luce diversa...era bellissimo...e si era

commossa...tanta la gioia che aveva provato...

Lui la guardò con amore infinito e tenerezza illimitata...le asciugò gli occhi

con le dita calde con amore...e poi sorridendo...le disse...

"Ich liebe dich immer...!"

Lei gli buttò le braccia al collo e lui la strinse forte a sè...così forte da farli

sembrare un essere solo... e dopo aver fatto nuovamente l'amore, l'uomo

glielo infilò al dito.

Erano trascorsi solo venti giorni, eppure lei si sentiva felice, volava si sentiva

sopra ad una nuvola, una sensazione mai provata prima.

E non era la sola, la sua unica nota di dispiacere era che non aveva potuto

dire ai suoi colleghi che si sposava. Solo pochi di loro avrebbero

partecipato all'evento, la notizia non sarebbe dovuta uscire da quella

chiesetta, altrimenti lo scoprire che era una donna per la Fifa

sarebbe stata una una tragedia e lei molto probabilmente sarebbe

stata cacciata.

Però era stanca di tutto questo nascondersi.Chissà magari ..ma non era il

momento di pensarci.

Ed era accaduto anche un'altra splendida cosa. Notava che il feeling tra

Genzo e Rita aumentava di giorno in giorno e sperava che anche loro si

sarebbero presto fidanzati.Li vedeva bene assieme, e gli occhi della dolce

amica erano sempre piu' dolci e liquidi, non conservavano piu' tracce di un

passato antico come il mondo, be ne aveva solo di lievi ormai...e la

diffidenza stava mano a mano attenuandosi.

Finalmente era arrivato il suo amore.Era splendido come al solito, bello da

mozzare il fiato, in smoking i capelli biondi che rilucevano al sole, la sua

struttura fisica così muscolosa e longilinea...

Le sorrise e assieme ai due amici si avviarono verso il taxi che li avrebbe

condotti alla chiesetta.

Erano persone note per cui avevano deciso di fare tutto in maniera molto

moderata e quasi nascosta, per paura dei giornalisti sempre intenzionati a

fare scoop.

Anche Karl era rimasto stupefatto da come la donna che amava si era

vestita per quell'occasione.Eppure il tempo che avevano avuto a

disposizione era stato così poco e la sua donna era riuscita a regalargli una

sorpresa unica...Lui avrebbe pensato che si sarebbe vestita da uomo

come al solito e magari in jeans che sarebbe stato appropriato visto che

dovevano nascondersi dal pubblico, ma invece lei aveva scelto di vestire

da donna, un abito bianco che le scendeva fino ai piedi, tacchi di almeno

12 centimetri , il corpetto fatto a cuoricino rigido, con le maniche dritte e

alla fine dei volant...e sopra un delizioso velo che le scendeva fino alla

schiena.

Era una vera sposa, i suoi capelli sempre corti ben sistemati con delle

mollettine sotto il velo e un filo di eileiner sugli occhi e un po' di ombretto,

colori chiari...un rossetto rosa pallido e un po' di phard...e degli orecchini

piccoli a cerchio d'oro.

Sembrava la dea dell'amore...sembrava che fosse rinata a nuova vita, non

era piu' la donna amara che aveva conosciuto, certo in lei ci sarebbe

sempre rimasta l'amarezza ma si sarebbe semprte fidata di lui e l'avrebbe

sempre amata ed alla fine era quello che a lui importava al di sopra di

tutto.D'altronde anche lui l'avrebbe amata per sempre...come aveva

sempre fatto da quando era un bambino.

Felici come non mai in taxi si stavano avviando verso la chiesetta, e i

quattro chiacchieravano ben contenti, e in quel momento lontani da tutte

le cose brutte e belle della loro vita, il calcio, le paure, in quel mentre solo

la felicità che finalmente toccava anche a loro.

Intanto Genzo teneva per mano la sua dolce Rita, finalmente il suo cuore e

il suo membro non battevano piu' quando vedevano la dolce Andres,

anche se mai l'avrebbe dimenticata in maniera ssoluta, lei gli avrebbe

potuto fare cambiare vita in maniera completa, aprendolo come mai

aveva fatto nessuno, ma non era stato possibile e si girò verso la donna che

adesso era con lui.Le sorrise.

Il cuore del kaiser batteva a mille allora, si sentiva l'uomo piu' felice della

terra, finalmente la donna che amava da una vita diventava sua moglie, il

sogno della sua vita si avverava, quasi non ci credeva.Ed invece era realtà

tutto ciò, era realtà.

Dopo altri chilometri erano arrivati in chiesa.

Scesero.

Mano nella mano i die ragazzi teneramente si avviarono alla chiesa...non

era come lo avevano sognato da sempre, anche se si avvicinava alla

perfezione, quasi nessuno doveva saperlo e Karl non lo aveva detto

nemmeno al padre, lo sapva solo la madre che era anche venuta.Difatti si

trovava seduta sulla panca.

Quando vide suo figlio con quella ragazza mano nella mano, rimase

stupita.Quella ragazza le ricordava qualcuno, quegli occhi così amari, tristi e

pieni di vita e consapevolezza...

Ora si ricordava.L'aveva vista una volta soltanto...

Ogni giorno Karl accompagnato dall'autista spariva, così un giorno lei aveva

preso la sua macchina e l'aveva seguito.

Quando aveva visto il bambino vestito di stracci che giocava con suo figlio

era rimasta scioccata, ma quando lui le aveva donato il giaccone che

aveva comprato con i suoi soldi della settimana, era rimasta ancora piu'

sconvolta soprattutto quando lei gli aveva buttato le braccia al collo e si era

commossa, aveva scoperto che quel ragazzo era una ragazza...perchè lui

l'aveva chiamata gioia...era tanto piccola e tanto tanto dolce, era tanto

piccola e tanto sfortunata...chissà cosa aveva dovuto passare e ricordava

anche quando si erano trasferiti ad Amburgo, quando il figlio aveva avuto

quella discussione così dura col padre e allo stesso tempo

commuovente...sul fatto che voleva far si che Andres veniva a far parte

della famiglia Shneider e di come il padre gli aveva detto di no, lei quasi

quasi si commuoveva, ma alla fine come potevano fare?Era meglio

così...alla fine...e ora be ora si trovava un uomo e una donna che

realizzavano il loro sogno di amore...

Non aveva mai visto Karl con gli occhi così liquidi e ricchi di amore, un amore

che non aveva mai visto negli occhi du nessuno se non quando da

giovane aveva avuto il suo primo ragazzino e sorrise...

Accanto a lei c'era Marie la sorella del campione, che li guardava con

dolcezza e contentezza, perchè suo fratello era felice e non lo era mai

stato, come anche lei.

Finalmente il prete incominciò a parlare...

"Siamo qui riuniti per unire questa coppia in un unico essere...!"

Karl e Andy si guardavano negli occhi ogni secondo...e si tenevano stretti

stretti per mano...

Sembrava che tutto attorno a loro era sparito, solo loro due c'erano...e

attorno a loro solo una sorta di aurea che li divideva da tutti, era amore allo

stato puro...

"Tu Karl Heinz Schneider desderi prendere in moglie, la qui presente Andres

Santos, per amarla onorarla rispettarla ed esserle fedele in ricchezza e in

povertà, in salute e in malattia ogni giorno della tua vita finchè morte non vi

separi?"

L'uomo guradò prima il prete poi guardò in maniera limpida liquida ricca di

amore e desiderio la sua donna...

Le strinse il braccio teneramente e le disse...

"Lo voglio..."

Finalmente il looro desiderio si avverava...

Sembrava tutto un sogno non poteva credere che finalmente un po' di gioia toccava anche a loro...

E lei disse con ardore e amore...

"Lo voglio..."

"Con il potere conferitomi dalla chiesa vi dichiaro marito e moglie...e

adesso gli anelli..."

Genzo e Rita si avvicinarono con due cofanetti ...

Erano emozionatissimi e si vedeva...Il cannoniere tedesco tremava mentre apriva la scatoletta con la fede che ora che avrebbe messo al dito della donna che amava...sua moglie...ma una volta messole...ritornò nuovamente fermo...

Vedeva quella mano diafana finalmente era completa...

Sua moglie per sempre...

Così fece anche lei che emozionatissima mise l'anello al dito anulare della

sinistra del suo uomo e si commosse lievemente...

"Lo sposo può baciare la sposa..."

I due ragazzi si baciarono in maniera ricca di amore e passione...due

lingue che si toccavano amavano intrecciavano...e dopo un bel po' di

tempo si staccarono senza però smettere di guardarsi negli occhi...

Suo marito per sempre...

Stesso lì i ragazzi buttarono loro del riso...che fece ridere a entrambi...

Anche se breve quella giornata non sarebbe finita mai, era solo l'inizio della

felicità perpetua...

Il piccolo bouquet di rose bianche lanciato finì tra le braccia di una stupita Rita……che si commosse…..

E adesso a mangiare, ma prima di quello dovevano tornare da Napoleon a cambiarsi….era troppo pericoloso continuare così e i giornalisti potevano essere annidati dappertutto.

Così di nascosto la ragazza salì quatta quatta nella stanza per cambiarsi e anche Karl che si cambiò mettendosi un jeans e una maglia con le scarpe da ginnastica, mentre lei indossò nuovamente una felpa e un jeans senza trucco con stivali era tornata l'intrepido Odg, ma col cuore contentissimo.

Adesso avrebbero potuto andare a mangiare senza rischiare nulla di pericoloso e scandaloso.

Non desiderava altro che venisse la sera……desiderava ardentemente stare col marito….

Che parola fantastica…….

Non avrebbe mai pensato che questa parola sarebbe entrata a far parte del suo mondo…..e invece….

Be contenti come non mai scesero nuovamente per andare a un taxi velocemente andarono in un ristorante che affacciava sulla bellissima città.

Era uno dei piu' eleganti e ricchi…..si meritavano una cena così bella ed elegante, anche se non erano vestiti in maniera adatta, ma visto l'importanza dei tre calciatori, Karl , Genzo e Odg li fecero entrare senza fiatare.

I menu' e le carte delle bevande furono portate….e così i ragazzi incominciarono a decidere cosa mangiare.Fu una serata eccezionale nel segno della gioia e della felicità.

Però nella mente dei due ragazzi appena sposati c'era solo un desiderio, finire presto per stare assieme di piu' sempre di piu'.

Già immaginavano cosa sarebbe successo da lì a poco….

Cenarono a base di pesce…un primo fatto da pappardelle con scampi, all'italiana, un' aragosta con insalata frutta e un dolce niente male…..

Ma i pensieri erano tutt'altri quella sera, per cui le chiacchiere erano ben poche, sotto il tavolo due mani si intrecciavano per non lasciarsi mai piu'.I due cuori battevano molto forte quella sera all'unisono, ma l'emozione che traspariva dai due, non erano le uniche, perché anche altri due cuori battevano e inconsapevolmente un sentimento stava nascendo e anche forte.

Karl pagò il conto e dopo poco tornarono nuovamente a villa Napoleon…..

Genzo nel poco tempo che aveva avuto a disposizione aveva fatto loro una sorpresa……rise al solo pensiero……e assieme a Rita mano nella mano salirono le scale.

Invece Karl salì da solo, non dovevano destare sospetti, e dopo un po' salì anche lei, andando nella stanza del calciatore…..

Rimase stupefatta….

Era una stanza che si era trasformata…..palloncini dappertutto, sul letto c'è ne erano almeno 50 di tutti i colori, poi c'è ne erano appesi al lampadario…..alle finestre……e uno striscione al lampadario che diceva….siate felici……vi vogliamo bene……

Non era finita lì, nel bagno c'era un'altra sorpresa….petali di rose dappertutto….rose rosa, bianche e rosse….nella vasca, per terra…..

Era stata una sorpresa splendida…….e alla fine dopo che con gioia e allegria riuscirono a togliere tutti i palloncini videro sul letto adagiati con grazia un negligé nero bellissimo contornato da pizzi e merletti e affiancato un pigiama di seta…..una accoppiata vincente davvero……

La notte fu magica…..davvero magica sotto tutti i punti di vista, c'era una dolce musica e le luci soffuse, il negligé e il pigiama un successo enorme…..per una serata bellissima di amore e passione sfrenati di due cuori uniti in una sola anima………continua

Gioia e orrore

dedico questo capitolo a chi lo legge ma soprattutto alla dolce yume-kawakura, un bacione a tutti e sweety, spero vi piaccia.E tra poco ci sarà il nuovo di Piume di angelo.

Attenzione questo capitolo riserva scene d'amore che potrebbero dare un po' fastidio.

…_e la favola incomincia...carino forte quel pigiamino che indossi mentre mi raggiungi sul nostro lettone...luce attenuata e si dà il via a parole senza senso in quanto la mente è occupata altrove..ci si sfiora,e un brivido percorre le nostre schiene,è un imput ad amarsi? certo..le mani che si cercano..mani che parlano,che sanno trasmettere migliaia di sensazioni...mani che si stringono e si sfiorano appena appena..tutto un preludio ad un bacino..(della buona notte! ma quando mai) un bacino sulla guancia...a sfiorare le labbra ...a premele...labbra che si schiudono..lingue che si incontrano...lingue che impazziscono..mani che vagano a scoprire i nostri corpi ma senza sfiorare le parti intime..ed il gioco continua per darsi la carica se ce ne fosse di bisogno..nò che nn cè bisogno ma bensì una dolce attesa che diventa desiderio nn più trattenibile... capezzolini che sembra vogliano forare la stoffa del pigiamino..nò,meglio liberarli...mano tremante che cerca i bottoni di quella giacca..uno..due..nò,nn cè tempo per slacciarli tutti.cmq vi è la possibilità che una mano riesca a prendere in un suo globo turgido..poi l'altro..sentirmi "padrone" di loro è una sensazione bellissima...bacini a loro..nò,meglio liberarti di questa giacca...lo farai tu..tu che nn aspettavi altro che mostrarmele sapendo quanto le adori e mi piacciano...ma anche perchè vuoi sentire la mia linguina che sfiori quei capezzoli turgidissimi..che lecchi quelle roselline che li circonda..capezzolini che desiderano altro una boccuccia che li ospiti...mentre la linguina farà il suo dovere...le mani? a sfiorare il tuo morbido pancino..i tuoi fianchi..mentre le tue mani mi porgono sempre i loro capezzolini...ora dell'una ed ora dell'altra..e di tanto in tanto piccoli sospiri e le gambe che nn riescono a stare ferme..ora si chiudono fino a farsi male ed ora si schiudono..ginocchia che si piegano e ancora una volta si distendono..già,forse..solo forse! quel tesoro che hai fra le gambe vuole anche lei delle attenzioni? dovrà aspettare ancora un pò...a far scivolar via quei pantaloncini del pigiamino..eccoli sul pavimento ai piedi del letto..ma..hops..un minuscolo triangolino di stoffa a nascondere la piccolina?..anzichè nascondere dire che mostra...mostra il rigonfio del monte di venere con la sua scura peluria...via anche lui...ma perchè stringi le cosce in quel modo? per renderla preziosa e direi desiderabilissima? preziosa lo è,non è forse la fante del piacere?..le labbra e la linguina scendono lungo il pancino..scavalcano quella forstina scura ...a leccare le cosce..giù giù..ai piedini..a ciucciare le loro piccole dita..ed ancora sù...cosce sempre ben chiuse ..ma ecco che si aprono..si spalancano..le ginocchia si piegano..il cuore incomincia a battere forte..la bocca che si asciuga..mai "spettacolo " così bello...da rimanere sbalorditi...senza parole..il tuo tesoro per la gioia dei miei occhi...quel profumo di figa eccitata che invade le mie narici...la mia linguina vuole..sì,vuole leccare tutto quel miele..vuole accarezzare,leccare quel minuscolo clito..vuole...vorrebbe entrare in lei per leccarti tutte le parti più intime..cosa pretendere di più dalla vita che sentire le cosce della proria amata  
che diventano una morsa per la mia testa mentre si trova fra loro..favoloso sentirti come guaire..,godere per come ti muovi quasi impazzita..mentre le cosce nn mollano la loro presa...e i fiotti di miele in un continuo crescendo mi stanno veramente innondando...e le tue manine? anche loro ,ora,(ma quante volte sei venuta? nn contate). alla ricerca di un torello fattosi toro..trovato..che manine delicate che hai amore...sì gioia..è tuo...vuoi rendere ciò che hai avuto? la tua boccuccia ormai famelica su di lui..labbra che si schiudono..lingua che accarezza..tesoro,se fai così mi farai veramente morire..sei maravigliosa..più che stupenda x la passione che ci metti..amore..stò x venire...lascialo...no tesoro,nn era un invito a tenerlo nella boccuccia..ma perchè nn lo vuoi lascia andare? mi stai dicendo che io nn ho lasciato perdere nemmeno una goccia del miele ed è giusto ricambiare...ti sapevo golosona ma che tu succhiassi l'ultima goccia è la prima volta che lo fai...già,ma è sempre la prima volta..tesoro...che strani sapori hanno le nostre bocche mentre ci stiamo baciando ancora una volta..mix celestiale con il sapore del tuo miele e del mio seme...cosa che nn era neccessaria però dal momento che sono baci che ci rendono eccitatissimi ancora una volta..forse..forse...hanno ragione loro,lo mettiamo dentro tesoro? te lo stavo chiedendo..voglio sentirmelo dantro tutto,che mi dia appagamento...ed io nn cerco che un tepore x lui...essere uno dentro l'altra è,ancora una volta,una favola a lieto fine...ti amo tesoro..idem amore..hai un amico fantastico gioia ..e tu una figa stupenda amore...oh nò.volevo restare dentro ancora..scusami amore ma volevo che tu mi inondassi col tuo seme..è stato il mio utero a volerlo per come ti stringeva...ti dispiace? insomma..chi uscirebbe + da quel tuo nido ..sì..un po di relax ci farà bene...servirà a ricaricarci...mi sà che i due vogliono ancora...tesoro? che dirà il tuo sederino che lo abbiamo trascurato? ..vuoi il sederino? aspetta che mi giro..così...lo sai che mi piace che tu ti interessi di lui...quando poi la tua linguina esplora le natiche e vule entrare fra loro mi mette i brividi a sentirla che si avvicina al culetto...nn ce la fà a raggiungerlo...aspetta che mi metto carponi...così sei una favola tesoro..ancora una volta due porticine ben in evidenza...quale delle due scegliere? la più grande ha già ottenuto...indi...  
aspetta amore che prima la lecco perchè scivoli meglio..mamma,mi sembri una tarantolata nel modo che ti muovi..ti piace così tanto che ti si lecchi il culetto?...  
nò tesoro,non tutto dentro,lo sappiamo che ti farebbe male anche se alle volte la voglia di spingere dentro è forte...aspetta che cerco qualche cosa x pulirti..nn me l'aspettavo di venire nn appena la testolina avrebbe sfiorato quel buchino...ecco,così...la mia bambinona che si lascia pulire.. e la notte è ancora lunga..._

Andres pensava a ciò che era successo la notte prima….era stato divino, non avrebbe mai pensato che Karl avesse una carica esplosiva tale…ma soprattutto una passione… un'amore così intenso...e per lei….

Si sentiva felicissima…..da quando si erano sposati era stato tutto bellissimo come i protagonisti di una favola…..non c'erano parole…..

Si rendeva conto che di sicuro la felicità non sarebbe durata all'infinito, ma si sarebbe goduta tutto ciò che il destino e Karl le avrebbe donato.

Sapeva solo una cosa lo amava con tutto il suo cuore con tutta la sua anima.Non l'avrebbe mai detto, ma per lei Karl era piu' importante anche del calcio.

Stava camminando per la strada, desiderava andare a fare la spesa e poi avrebbe comprato un regalino al suo amore.

Parecchie persone avrebbero voluto fermare quel ragazzo col cappellino tirato sul viso, quel ragazzo così giovane che era diventato tanto famoso.Ma sapevano della ritrosia che prvava quando oveva parlare di sé o firmare autografi.

Solo un ragazzino di dodici anni decise di fermarlo.

Andres Santos era il suo idolo.La sua passione per il calcio era nata grazie ad una sua partita vista in Francia un paio di anni prima, aveva tirato un pallone che aveva avuto un effetto bolide…da allora aveva capito cosa avrebbe fatto nella vita.

La ragazza non si era accorta di nulla persa nei suoi pensieri così gioiosi, così sereni, quando un ragazzino l'aveva bloccata.

Gli occhi di ODG si abbassarono verso quelli del piccolo e si rese conto che erano ricchi di fuoco e grinta.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certo" disse lei.

"Io sono Arthur Dowsport, sono americano e e una volta sono venuto in Francia e ti ho visto giocare e da allora ho deciso cosa fare nella vita.Desidererei stringerti la mano…"

Lei gli sorrise e gli porse la mano destra che lui strinse…  
"Continua così che c'è la farai, ricorda che serve perseveranza e pazienza per riuscire, non arrenderti mai."

Dopo poco il ragazzino andò via e lei entrò nel supermercato.Mise un euro nel carrello e e salì la salita che l'avrebbe portata all'interno.  
In effetti non aveva bisogno di prendere nulla, visto che la villa di Napoleon era fornita di tutto, ma desiderava viziarsi e comprare dei pop corn, gelato, magari nutella e magari la notte che sarebbe venuta con Karl l'avrebbe usata…..Un brivido le pervase il corpo, l'amava così tanto che quando pensava a lui si eccitava immediatamente e sentiva la pelle bollente.

In quel momento pensò che poteva passare ad un negozio di argento per comprare un ciondolo che aveva visto qualche giorno prima con lui, un regalino che avrebbe gradito d certo.

Sorrise sarebbe stato divinamente su quel toace così perfetto….si sul marito, su un uomo così perfetto, il suo dolce Bum.

Entrò nel negozietto e prese il ciondolo a forma di nave…poi ne uscì e fu in quel momento che rimase scioccata.Ma quello laggiu' non era il suo pappa?

Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, poi li riaprì.

Si era proprio lui.Invecchiato ma era lui.

Lei poche volte aveva avuto paura nella vita, ma in quel momento ne ebbe, non perché avrebbe potuta scoprirla, era impossibile, lei era di fatto un uomo ed era irriconoscibile, ma perché la gioia poteva trasformarsi in orrore nell'arco di pochissimi secondi.

Fu invasa da tanti ricordi, tristi, amari, umilianti ma qualcuno anche dolce…

_Quando si era innamorata per la prima volta….quando quel bastardo ci aveva provato lui stesso…quando volle venderla come schiava…quando lui non l'aveva fatta mangiare per dieci giorni perché lei aveva risposto ad un uomo in maniera rude perché non desiderava che lui la marchiasse a fuoco.Qunado poi un cliente ci riuscì…_

Quanta sofferenza, quanto dolore e quanti ricordi…..quante cicatrici…..quanto orrore….

Si era seduta su un gradino e tutte le immagini le affollavano la mente…..

_Quando non solo gli aveva risposto male ma quando lo aveva sputato in viso….ed era stata punita in maniera orrenda….._

_Il marchio non si era tolto e lo aveva ancora come una parte di sé, come un qualche cosa che non si sarebbe mai cancellata, un marchio che l'avrebbe perseguitata per tutta la vita…_

quando i genitori erano morti….e quando era stata affidata ad una coppia….quando poi l'avevano abbandonata in strada…..quando era stata convinta dal pappa di aver trovato un'altra famiglia…in lui, in loro, le delusioni cocenti, la paura, l'apatia….e poi la speranza in Karl….la dolcezza…..e l'abbandono ….il baratro che si riapriva di nuovo…..e un mare di sofferenza, esplosa poi in un calcio potentissimo che le aveva salvato la vita e fatto ritrovare Karl.

Il cerchio si era chiuso.

Tolse dalla felpa la fede che teneva al collo, la guardò poi la strinse tra le mani e ci poggiò poi la testa.

Si alzò di scatto prese la busta e scappò via verso la villa, doveva avvisare Karl Genzo ma soprattutto Rita, lei era in pericolo.

Corse a perdifiato, sapeva che il marito era in campo, per cui andò lì direttamente senza perdere tempo.

Era lì si stava allenando a tirare bolidi che Genzo prendeva per l'ottanta per cento, anche se si bruciava puntualmente i guanti.

Appena la videro, smisero di giocare..

Lei gli si avvicinò e lo strinse a sé.Voleva sentire il suo cuore che batteva, desiderava la calma di nuovo…..dopo pochi minuti l'uomo la circondò con le braccia…..

"Cosa succede?"

Lei si staccò da quell'abbraccio così dolce e guardò Genzo…

"Chiama Rita, è urgente….oggi ho visto il pappa….lei è in pericolo…"

"Andy se me lo ritrovo tra le mani. Lo uccido…" disse Karl…

Lei stava per commuoversi, gli occhi si inumidirono…..

"Ti amo…"

"Anche io…" continua

124


End file.
